La pequeña Cullen
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: "No debería sentir esto por ti" dije. "Pero lo sientes"dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente. -Bella es una huérfana adoptada por los Cullen, ¿Cómo reaccionará Edward ante la nueva integrante de la familia? UA. OoC. #Editando
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: La saga de Twilight no me pertenece.

*Nota de la autora: después de crecer un poco (mentalmente, porque sigo siendo una enana), me di cuenta del asco que era la gramática de este fic. Podría dar muchos motivos (o excusas) sobre el por qué, lo primero es que lo escribí a los 12 años en una computadora cuyo teclado no aceptaba la "ñ", ni los acentos; además que el romanticismo estaba inspirado en varios fan fics que leía y en partes de una historia que hice a los 11 años (por lo cual, es muy cursi).

El resto de mis fics siguen con errores de gramática, ya que muy pocas veces los edito. Sin embargo, las/os invito a leerlos.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Hoy―por petición de la duende―nos íbamos de vacaciones a Phoenix, Arizona, parece que va a estar nublado estos días, el único momento en que podemos ir a un lugar normalmente trópico. Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Alaska, había poca gente, las únicas personas eran: el servicio, dos grupos familiares de siete a nueve integrantes, unos señores mayores, y una madre soltera con su niño. Me sentí envidiosa cuando los vi, yo tengo un esposo maravilloso, padres amorosos, hermanos responsables y gracias a esta_ vida_no puedo concebir niños. Suspiré, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño un/a hijo/a a quien amar, mimar y cuidar con toda la calidez que Esme nos da a nosotros.

―_Pasajeros Al vuelo 5860483 destino: Phoenix, Arizona. Pasar por la puerta 2_

Se escuchó por el altoparlante el anuncio. Recogimos nuestras maletas y nos montamos en el avión. Entramos en primera clase, es uno de los lujos de la fortuna de Carlisle. El vuelo era largo por lo que decidimos_dormir_ a la mitad del trayecto.

**Cinco horas después**

Aterrizó el avión, al llegar al aeropuerto nos dirigimos a la sección automotriz, para alquilar los coches.

―Deberíamos alquilar dos camionetas Ford, son amplias―sugerí.

―Sí, pero no todos iremos a los mismos lugares, sería mejor tres carros, y Edward será la carga―dijo Alice.

―Hey, gracias por el lindo sobrenombre, Alice―ironizó Edward.

― ¿Y bien, cuál opción elegimos?― interrogó mi esposo.

―Yo voto por la de Alice― dijo Jasper.

―Yo por la de Rosalie― respondió Edward.

―Yo por la de Rosalie― dijo mi osito.

―Yo por la de Alice― espetó Carlisle.

―Yo escojo la opción de Alice-―dijo Esme con tono dulce.

― ¡Siii! te gané Rose― dijo la enana dando brinquitos, lo que faltaba era que cantara "en tu cara, en tu cara, te gane Rose en tu cara".

Los carros fueron los siguientes: un Toyota para Alice y Jasper, una Chevrolet para Carlisle y Esme, y un Jeep para Emmett y para mí, acompañados por Edward.

El recorrido fue silencioso. Llegando al hotel nos registramos, todos teníamos suite matrimonial en el quinto piso menos Edward por ser el único soltero, aún no entiendo por qué no acepta a Tanya ella es perfecta para él.

―No me siento atraído hacia ella, Rose―me dijo Edward en un susurro apenas audible.

―_Entupido lector de mentes,_pensé

― Créeme me torturas cuando piensas _esas cosas_de Emmett así que estamos a mano― dijo antes de entrar a su habitación.

Entré a mi habitación para desempacar, o mejor dicho, relajarme.

―Hueles rico, Rose― me susurró sensualmente mi esposo abrazándome por detrás.

―Tú también, osito― dije antes de besarlo apasionadamente y recostarnos en la cama.

― ¡EM, ROSE VAMOS DE COMPRAS, DEJEN ESO PARA LA NOCHE!―gritó Alice al otro lado de la puerta.

―Creo que en la noche será más romántico ― susurró en mi oído Emmett dándome besos en el cuello― vámonos antes de que Alice se ponga histérica― me extendió su mano y salimos de la habitación.

Salimos del hotel, y nos dirigimos a los centros comerciales agrupados de la misma manera en que vinimos. Recorrimos cien o doscientos kilómetros hasta encontrar el centro comercial que le gustara a la duende.

―Alice, este es igual a todos― le dije

―Pero este me gusta ― respondió.

Caminamos tanto que juro me dolían los pies, cada uno tenía ocho bolsas en cada brazo y solo teníamos veintiún minutos en el centro comercial.

Alice y Esme entraron a una tienda para comprar utensilios para el hogar, después de estas vacaciones nos mudábamos a Forks, Washington. Estaba sentada en una banca abrazada a Emmett mientras este me acariciaba el brazo, miraba a todas las personas para entretenerme. Jóvenes parejas, padres, ancianos, niños; suspiré, se veían tan lindos, una en especial me cautivó. Tiene el cabello castaño, con algunas ondulaciones al final, su piel era blanca, tenía unos preciosos ojos marrones, y un cuerpecito de niña de diez años, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, también parecía perdida. Me levante de la banca dejando a un Emmett confundido, me le acerqué y le pregunte:

― ¿No encuentras a tus padres pequeña?―me puse a su altura, ella agachó la cabeza y frunció los labios― ¿Dije algo malo?

―Mi papá y mi mama están…en el cielo― dijo con un tono de tristeza

―Lo siento…pero, con quién viniste.

―Con las señoras del orfanato, ellas me cuidan y son muy buenas conmigo― dijo, se notaba felicidad en sus ojitos.

― ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Isabella Marie Swan, pero todos mis amigos me dicen Bella.

―Mmmm, Bella, La bella bambina ¿Yo puedo decirte Bella?

― Sí, pero dudo que usted vaya a quedarse mucho tiempo.

―Puedes llamarme de "tu", mi nombre es: Rosalie Liliam Hale Cullen, pero me llaman Rose.

― ¿Tienes hermanos, Rosalie?― me preguntó Bella con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Sí, ellos son Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, mi novio Emmett Cullen, y mi hermano gemelo Jasper Hale Cullen.

―Pero…tu segundo apellido es el mismo que el de tu novio, Rose― dijo agachando la cabeza, sentí como la sangre se le acumulaba en sus mejillas dándole un exquisito olor

―Sí, nosotros somos adoptados, Bella. También mi hermano Jasper y Alice son novios el único soltero en la familia es mi hermano Edward

― ¿Tus papás también se fueron al cielo, Rose?

―Sí, Bella

―Me gustaría ser parte de tu familia Rose, seguro todos son tan amables como tú― dijo con una sonrisa, por un momento pensé: ¿Por qué no? Si, teníamos el lugar suficiente y el aroma de Bella ayudaría a Jasper a adaptarse a nuestra dieta.

―Tal vez puedas serlo, Bella

― ¡BELLA!― gritó una mujer de unos aparentes treinta y cinco años. Llevaba una camisa rosada que decía "Smiley Kid" seguramente el orfanato donde estaba Bella.―Oh, Bella, que alivio pensé que te había perdido― la tomó de la mano―vámonos.

Me entristeció la idea de separarme de Bella, así que tomé una decisión: la adoptaría. Ella era dulce, calmada, educada, linda, tierna, todo lo que quería ―y seguía queriendo― en una hija

― Despídete de la señorita, Bella.

―Adiós, Rose― dijo con un tono de voz melancólico.

―No te preocupes Bella, luego te veré―le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Bella y la señora se alejaron y ella movió su manita hasta donde supuestamente debía perderla de vista.

― ¿Te divertiste con la niña, Rose?―me pregunto Emmett abrazándome por detrás― ella es casi, casi, tan linda como tú― beso mi mejilla.

―Emmett, he tomado una decisión.

― ¿Cuál?

―La adoptaremos, adoptaremos a Bella.

―Pero, Rose ella es…

―Sí, sé lo que es―lo interrumpí―sé que es un riesgo que esté con nosotros, pero la pobre perdió a sus padres, Emmett, nosotros, podemos ser sus padres sustitutos, tenemos todo lo necesario para cuidarle.

―Yo haré todo lo que tú me pidas, Rosalie― dijo besando mis manos

―Gracias, osito― después le di un apasionado beso―. Vámonos, puedo seguir el rastro de Bella

― ¿Bella? Un nombre adecuado, pero extraño

―Isabella Marie Swan… o mejor dicho Isabella Marie Swan Cullen Hale

―Me gusta, suena bien, es como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos esos apellidos

―Es el destino, Emmy, el destino.

Mi esposo y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, encendí el carro y me dedique a rastrear a Bella, su olor era rico, dulce. Me estacione al frente de una gran casa de dos pisos que decía: "Smiley Kid" en letras de colores y bonitas. Emmett toco el timbre, una señora que debía estar alrededor de unos cincuenta años de edad nos abrió la puerta

Deseo hablar con la directora, quiero adoptar a Isabella Swan


	2. la vibora, las amigas, la historia y la

_Crepúsculo no me pertenece. La historia sí._

* * *

_26 de Octubre de 1997 Phoenix, Arizona, 2:15 PM_

Bella P.O.V

La señorita Mariana, nuestra niñera más dulce, me llevó hasta la camioneta del orfanato. Era una Van pintada de diferentes colores que tenía en la puerta el nombre del orfanato

―Hey Swan ¿te volviste a tropezar o te perdiste, torpe?―me preguntó la cretina de Cristina (La araña venenosa ex-hija de papi)

―Me perdí, por lo menos lo hice sin intención y no para que me adoptaran unos señores ricos.

― Swan, por lo menos yo tengo bonitos vestidos, y no me encontraron botada los policías―contraataco. Cómo la odio, pero era verdad, a mí me encontraron en la calle tirada repleta de sangre, y a ella la llevó su mayordomo, con cinco maletas de diseñador.

―Cállate, Derry― la amenazó mi amiga Vanesa o como yo le llamo Nessa.

―Ya V, ésta no vale la pena.

―Eso, lárguense, se nota que me tienes miedo, Swan.

Lo hice sin querer queriendo, pero le di una bofetada en la boca.

―Cállate, estúpida, no te tengo miedo, eres tan insufrible que ni un buen golpe te mereces

― Ya, ya niñas es hora de irnos, Bella, Tarantu-perdón, Cristina, hablaremos de esto en el orfanato.

En el camino, la víbora, Nessa y yo teníamos una competencia de miradas asesinas

―Odio a esa Barbie estirada.

"Barbie", cuando Nessa dijo la palabra, me recordó a Rose, ella era tan bonita como una muñequita solo que ella tiene corazón.

― Nessa, la palabra Barbie, es mucho para describir a cretina,

― ¿Y cómo la llamamos?

―Palo de escoba estirada―solté de golpe, era demasiado flaca para una niña de once años.

―Jajaja. Palo de escoba estirado, bue… jajaja, buena idea, Bella.

La camioneta se paró y la señorita Mariana, nos llevó a la víbora y a mí de brazos a la sala de la directora.

―Bella que sorpresa verte aquí―dijo la señora Cox, sonriéndome como una madre debe sonreírle a una hija―. No puedo decir lo mismo de usted señorita Derry es la décimo octava vez que la veo en mi oficina y solo estamos a mitad de mes― suspiró― ¿Bien a que las traes a acá Mariana?

― Esta salvaje, me pegó, señora Cox― soltó la víbora chismosa.

―"Salvaje" no es una palabra con la que se debe calificar a la gente señorita Derry.― dijo la directora a cretina con tono envenenado― ¿Eso es verdad Bella?―me preguntó con tono dulce.

―Sí, pero ella me agredió verbalmente y si no es por Ne… Vanesa, me pega y solo fue un golpecito en la boca, señorita Cox.

― ¿Quién agredió primero?

―Ella me dijo estúpida.

―Ella insinúo que era estúpida.

―Ella dijo… cómo fue que me encontraron.

― Ella…

―Señorita Derry, en todos los puntos usted es la culpable del incidente, además que recordarle a Bella esa parte de su pasado no es tema de tratar a cada rato―interrumpió y regañó a cretina la directora― pídale disculpas a Bella, y regrésalas a sus cuartos, por favor Mariana.

― Discúlpame, Swan―murmuró entre dientes.

―Estás perdonada, Derry― dije con tono ácido.

Mariana nos llevó a las habitaciones, yo compartía cuarto con Nessa, Sherry, Carla y Luna mis mejores amigas

―Hey, Bella, escuché que te peleaste con Derry ¿Quién gano?― me preguntó desde la su cama Luna despegando lo ojos de su libro.

―Bella ganó, ella es la favorita de la directora, de las niñeras, de las señoras de la cocina, incluso es mi favorita en mejores amigas― comentó Carla abrazándome.

― HEY― exclamaron las demás.

― Lo siento, chicas. Tengo que estar en el bando más fuerte― se defendió Carla.

― Además de que a la víbora nadie la quiere es demasiado antipática, fresita, ridícula, venenosa,…

―YA ENTENDIMOS― grita… dijimos las demás al unísono interrumpiendo el discurso de Sherry.

― Tienes razón en todo eso, pero ella comenzó, me agredió verbalmente.

― Bella te necesitan en la dirección―me llamó la señora Feliciti desde el umbral de la puerta con tono triste.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hice?

―Ya lo sabrás, Bella. Niñas… quédense aquí y no husmeen ¿está bien?

―Sí, señorita Feliciti― respondieron al unísono.

La señora Feliciti y yo caminamos todo el recorrido al despacho de la directora en silencio, pero no silencio con el que siempre me siento, uno pesado y muy incomodo. Feliciti tocó la puerta y un "pasen" se escuchó del otro lado, seguido de unas pisadas y unas risotadas estruendosas. La señora abrió la puerta y dejó ver dos siluetas. Una hermosa mujer sentada al lado de ella un hombre corpulento, realmente alto y musculoso. La mujer volteó la cara, una conocida para mí, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en ella.

― Hola, Bella.

_26 de Octubre de 1997 3:15 PM_

Rosalie P.O.V

―Deseo hablar con la directora, quiero adoptar a Isabella Swan― dije, una lágrima pasó por la mejilla de la señora.

― ¿Están seguros? Son demasiado jóvenes para adoptar y…

―Estamos completa y totalmente seguros― la interrumpí―. Mi esposo y yo estamos recién casados, y… bueno, a mis padres les parece muy riesgoso a mi edad el trabajo de parto. Conocí a Bella en el centro comercial, y es todo lo que quiero en una hija. Por favor, señora, déjenos hablar con la directora.

―Está bien necesitamos sus papeles de casados para consolidarnos de que ella estará en buenas manos.

Demonios, pensé, no tenemos los papeles de casados.

―Los buscaré, espere un momento. Emmett

Subí a la camioneta junto con mi marido, estaba en el puesto de copiloto, el documento marital más actual que tenemos es de hace diez años ¿Cómo demonios…? Noté que había un papel cuidadosamente doblado en el portavasos, lo saqué cuidadosamente, y lo desdoblé, había una carta.

_Queridos Rosalie y Emmett:_

_Rose, desde el momento en que volviste a desear querer un hijo tuve visiones de que adoptarías, le dije a Jasper que encargara los papeles maritales hace tres semanas, él como de costumbre estaba confundido y yo le dije que era por una buen causa, sé que estarás tanto agradecida como molesta, dentro de seis años tendrás otra boda con Bella como dama de honor, lo sé, lo vi., se verá hermosa, te lo aseguro, aunque ella ya lo es; espero que llegues al hotel, ya registré a Bella, después te diré cómo. Les di la noticia a Carlisle y Esme, les dije que todo iba a estar bien, ellos aceptaron gustosamente al igual que Jasper; el único indeciso es Edward, él espera a leerle la mente._

_PD: no le digas a Bella que estoy loca._

_Atte.: Alice Cullen_

―Gracias, duende― dije en voz alta.

― ¿Estás bien, amor?

―Sí, Alice ya se encargo de los papeles maritales, Carlisle, Esme ya lo saben, al igual que Jasper y Edward. Pero Edward está indeciso, cuando la vea se alegrara, ya verás- le dije antes de bajarme de la camioneta me encamine a la puerta, la señora seguía ahí parada.

―Ya, aquí están los papeles maritales― le dije con una sonrisa― pensé que los había olvidado, por favor ¿puede llevarnos con la directora?

―Sí, jóvenes, síganme―dijo con tono de tristeza, nos llevó por un largo pasillo, alrededor había niños jugando, no debían de tener más de seis u ocho años.

Nos paremos en frente de una puerta, la señora tocó la puerta y un "pasen" se escuchó del otro lado.

―Señora Cox, unos jóvenes desean adoptar a Bella―dijo la señora en el momento en que pasamos, yo me senté en una silla frete a la directora del orfanato, y Emmett en un sillón.

― ¿Seguros que quieren adoptar, jóvenes?― preguntó la señora con un tono de esperanza.

―Seguros― dijimos los dos al unísono―, conocí a Bella en el centro comercial, cuando estaba perdida, ella es todo lo que quiero en una hija― continúe yo sola―. Vera, a mis padres les parece riesgoso que haga el trabajo de parto a mi edad

"mi padre es doctor y dice que mi estado no es saludable para un bebé, que uno de los dos podría salir muerto si llegase a tener un niño, por lo tanto venimos a Phoenix, en Alaska es difícil encontrar a un niño desamparado, yo no tenía intenciones de adoptar; pues vera soy muy terca. Cuando vi a Bella, me puse en todos los planes para adoptarla, mis padres se encuentran en estos momentos en el hotel con mis hermanos, si desea puede llamarlos. Todos nosotros somos responsable, cariñosos, y tenemos los medios necesarios para una niña, el único problema es que mi padre es solicitado y, por lo tanto viajamos mucho, pero si quitamos ese tema, somos la familia ideal. Claro que tenemos nuestras disputas… pero nunca han llegado a mayores ¿verdad Em?― dije volteando mi cabeza a su dirección, el interpelado tenía una sonrisa de par en par, sus discusiones y apuestas con Jasper podrían ser comparadas con las de unos niños de cinco años.

―Es verdad, Rose… mas a mi cuñado y a mí nos gusta mucho apostar, son apuestas menores, por ejemplo, si Alice le gana a Edward en ajedrez, a qué hora saldrá Carlisle, nuestro padre, entre muchas otras. Rosalie y yo fuimos adoptados, aunque ella es la sobrina de mi madre adoptiva, a muchos les parece que nuestras relaciones son muy raras, pues Jasper, el hermano gemelo de Rosa, sale con mi hermana Alice, que es tanto mi hermana adoptiva como la de él. No debe de preocuparse el único soltero de la familia es mi hermano Edward, y no creo que él tenga intenciones de ser adultero a los dieciocho― dijo mi esposo, después río con gran estruendo.

―Feliciti, necesito que traigas a Bell―le dijo la directora a la señora que aun se encontraba en la puerta―. Bien, señores Cullen, su acta de matrimonio muestra que están casados desde hace tres meses ¿es eso cierto?

―Sí ―respondimos al unísono.

― ¿Siguen viviendo con sus padres?

―Por el momento. Carlisle y Esme nos quieren lo más cerca posible, ahora que nuestra hermana Alice se casa, pero Emmett, tiene un doctorado en medicina y yo en ciencias.

―Tengo que decirles algo antes de que adopten a Bella―se acomodó en la silla y dio un respiro―. Cuando ingresamos a Bella al orfanato, la trajeron unos policías, a ella la encontraron en la calle sangrando, fue un milagro que estuviera con vida; en el accidente ella perdió la memoria lo único que recordó era su nombre de sus padres, unos tales Charlie y René Swan. Parece que ellos fueron asesinados, la policía dejó el caso hace tres meses, solo se encontraron la pierna del hombre y la mano de su esposa, esto nunca se lo hemos dicho a la niña. Las partes estaban completamente destrozadas, apenas parecían humanas; todos los padres que desean adoptarla al escuchar esto retiran su opción y adoptan a alguien más― respiró― ¿desean adoptar a Bella?

―Si― respondimos los dos.

Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta, y pude detectar el olor de Bella, me encaminé a la puerta, Emmett me agarró del brazo haciéndome caer a su lado, le di en la nuca y él soltó fuertes risotadas.

―Pasen― dijo la señora Cox.

En el umbral de la puerta apareció Feliciti-creo que es como se llama- con una Bella confundida al lado, sonreí al instante y Bella también.

―Hola, Bella― saludé.

―Rose―dijo― ROSE- y se dirigía a abrazarme, me levanté del sillón y la cargué en mis brazos― ¿Qué haces aquí, Rose?

―Vine a adoptarte, Bella―le dije― me dijiste que te gustaría ser parte de mi familia ¿no?

―Es cierto, pero… yo no pensé que tú querrías adoptarme― dijo con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

―Tú eres Bella ¿verdad?― comentó Emmett poniéndose al lado mío.

―Sip, ¿y usted es?

―Yo soy Emmett, el esposo de Rosalie, y tu futuro padre―dijo riendo.

―Pero…eh, nada.

―Bien, señores Cullen, como Bella los conoce e interactúan de una manera tan cariñosa con ella― suspiró― prepararé los papeles de adopción en un momento, Bella ve a tu habitación y recoge tus cosas.

― ¿Puedo acompañarla?

― Sí, Rose…eh, perdón. Señorita Cox ¿Rose me puede acompañar a mi habitación?―preguntó la pequeña haciendo un puchero

―Si Bella, enséñale a la señorita Cullen dónde queda tu habitación… y después regresan para terminar los papeles de adopción―respondió la señora, se notó un todo de tristeza en la última parte.

―Ven, mami Rose… tú te quedas aquí, papi Emmett― dijo jalándome hacia la salida, mi congelado corazón se lleno de alegría y amor cuando Bella dijo "mami Rose" y "papi Emmett".

―Bella ¿no te sientes rara de que quiera adoptarte tan pronto?

―No, lo que me parece raro es que me hayas dicho que tu novio se llamaba Emmett y ahora dices que es tu esposo― dijo frunciendo el ceño, una escena verdaderamente adorable.

―Llevamos poco tiempo de recién casados y todavía no me acostumbro a decirle mi esposo―mentí, a mi me resulta duro decir que Emmett es mi novio y no mi esposo, llevaba treinta años con esta farsa y todavía no me acostumbro, _que mimada eres Rosalie_, me dije.

Bella se quedo callada después de mi comentario, el silencio se sentía bien, era el mismo silencio que compartía con Emmett, uno que relaja y te deja pensar. Subimos unas escaleras y me di cuenta que Bella tenia la mirada puesta en cada escalón y subía con mucho cuidado.

― ¿Qué sucede, Bella?- interrogué mientras señalaba con el dedo uno de los escalones.

― ¿Ah?... ah lo que sucede es que… soy muy torpe y me puedo cae―dijo sonrojándose.

―No creo que seas torpe, Bella―la animé.

―Me he tropezado con mis propios pies―confesó, tenía la cabeza gacha y se cubría con sus cabellos el fuerte sonrojo, no pude evitar sonreír hacia este hecho, tan parecida a los vampiros y al mismo tiempo tan diferente.

―No hay problema, Bella; cuando estés con mi familia no hay problema si te caes todos nosotros somos ágiles.

―Una torpe entre ágiles, que combinación más rara― susurró, aunque gracias a mí oído pude escucharlo.

Nos paramos en una gran puerta de color azul cielo que tenía un pequeño letrero el cual decía: Isabella Swan 10 años. Luna Solens 11 años. Vanesa Smith 10 años. Sherry Arza 10 años. Carla León 11 años.

Las otras chicas deben ser las compañeras de Bella. Mi futura hija abrió la puerta, pude ver una habitación con cinco camas individuales cada una con un baúl en los pies, al lado derecho hacia un par de zapatos en cada una, unos morados, otros rosa, negros, marrones, rojos. Mi niña se acercó a la cama que tenía un baúl azul marino, pude ver una pequeña inscripción que decía B+E. Bella me hizo señas con la mano izquierda para que me acercara, yo lo hice lentamente, mientras las otras niñas que estaban en la habitación me miraban entre sorprendidas, confusas y magnificadas.

―Rose, ellas son mis amigas: Carla― dijo Bella señalando a una niña de piel chocolate cabello liso de color marrón el cual es el mismo color de sus ojos, su cuerpecito era lindo, casi tan lindo como el de mi niña―. Sherry― esta vez señaló a una niña de cabellos rubio, ojos verdes y piel bronceada― Vanesa― era una niña de cabello castaño ojos azules y piel blanca- aunque no tanto coma la de Bella―, y Luna― finalizó Bella, tenía la piel cremosa ojos marrones y cabello castaño.

― ¿Por qué yo siempre de última, Bella?

―Porque estás lejos― respondió la interpelada sacándole la lengua.

―No es por ofender pero ¿Quién es usted señorita?― me preguntó una de las niñas a la cual identifique como Vanesa.

―Mi nombre es Rosalie Cullen, voy a ser la madre adoptiva de Bella― no pude evitar que una sonrisa se me formara en el rostro, las chicas cambiaron la expresión a una seria.

― ¿Cuándo va a adoptarla?― me preguntó Sherry.

―Hoy― respondí alegremente―su expresión cambio de seriedad a una de tristeza.―. Pero no se preocupen estoy segura de que podrán reencontrarse con Bella, tal vez la traiga a visitarlas ¿Qué les párese?

― ¿Nos va a dejar despedirnos de Bella?― preguntó inocente Carla.

―Sí, sería un mal comienzo como madre si no lo hiciera.

―Está bien, ¿nos promete traer a Bella?- Dijeron todas al unísono

―Sí, cuando podamos la traeremos.

Desvíe mi mirada a Bella la cual estaba poniendo unos zapatos y dos mudas de ropa en la capa.

―Listo― dijo.

― ¿Solo te llevarás eso, Bella? Pero tienes más- comentó Vanesa.

―Sí, pero aquí hay ropa que a ti y a las demás les gusta, estoy segura que mi mami Rose y mi papi Emmett me compraran más después― dijo con una sonrisa, _que dulce es, Pensé_.

―Jeje, seguro que Alice utilizara eso como escusa― dije en voz alta.

― ¿Quién?

―Mi hermana y cuñada, Alice, ella… bueno podría decirse que le gustan las compras… demasiado en mi opinión, me sorprende que Carlisle no esté en banca rota.

Todas se estremecieron.

―Puaj, espero que no sea igual a cretina―dijo Bella con asco.

― ¿A quién?― pregunté confusa.

―Cristina Derry― Carla dijo su nombre como si fuera una palabrota― su padre fue un empresario multimillonario, no sabemos cómo murió. Ella llegó un día con su mayordomo cargándole sus cinco maletas de diseñador y preguntando "¿Dónde está mi suite?"―dijo―. Ridícula― agregó.

―La odian―afirmé.

―Es una tarada, cretina, tarántula, ex hija de papi― volvieron a decir al unísono.

―Bueno, Bella es momento de que bajemos, después te despides de tus amigas―le dije agarrando las mudas de ropa y el par de zapatos.

Salimos de la habitación. Bella tenía la cabeza agachada, me gustaría saber que estaba pensando, si tan solo fuera verdad que TODOS los vampiros podemos leer la mente, otra vez íbamos caminando en silencio, ¿hay la posibilidad de que Bella estuviese triste?, bueno, esas chicas han sido sus amigas- casi hermanas- por un tiempo. El personal de servicio, incluyendo a la directora, la adoran como a una hija, si definitivamente mi niña es especial, muy especial. Por eso me siento atraída hacia ella en el sentido materno. Bella se paró en frente de un muro, lo tocó con delicadeza y con ¿melancolía?

― ¿Qué sucede, Bella?― interrogué, ella sonrío se notaba sinceridad en su sonrisa.

―Cuando llegué aquí me golpeé con este muro―se rió-. Tenía siete años, "tan chiquita y tan torpe" recuerdo que bromeó una de las niñeras; desde que llegue aquí este ha sido mi hogar, a diferencia de los otros niños yo me alegraba cuando no me adoptaban. Yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado excepto como eran físicamente mis padres y sus nombres― agachó la cabeza y una lágrima se escapó por su mejilla, me agaché para limpiar su mejilla. En sus ojos se notaba tristeza, instintivamente la abracé y dejé que llorara y sollozara en paz― Ellos están muertos―sollozó― y yo viva, no los recuerdo, ¿soy tan mala hija que no los recuerdo? ¿Era acaso tan malcriada que los odiaba cuando no cumplían mis caprichos?, lo único que recuerdo cuando desperté es el fuerte olor de mi sangre,- el hecho me impresionó, los humanos no deben saber que la sangre tiene olor- y las caras inexpresivas de los policías, me desmaye tres veces gracias al olor. La primera vez vi a mi madre, la segunda a mi padre, y la tercera…― volvió a llorar pero esta vez mas fuerte.

―Calma, calma, mi niña no necesitas decírmelo ahora, yo te entiendo; tengo pocos recuerdos, de... de mis padres, lo que recuerdo es que fui una malcriada frívola― sollocé, si fuera humana lloraría―. Pero no te preocupes, nuestros padres siempre nos quieren, hay algunos que dejan a sus niños con otros, solo porque ellos no tienen los medios para criarnos o no están en estado de hacerlo―sollozamos las dos a la vez―. Estoy segura de que fuiste una excelente hija, con falta de memoria o sin ella, hay hábitos que no se quitan- me separe de ella, le limpié las lagrimas y besé su frente―. Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí, y después te adopto, ¿te parece?

―No, estoy segura de que serás muy buena conmigo, lo eres ahora― sonrió y se sonrojó―. Nunca he querido con tantas ganas que alguien me adopte, siempre he puesto mala cara―se rió.

―Tan chiquita y tan bipolar―bromeé―. De seguro te llevarás bien con mi hermano Edward.

― ¿Vamos, mami Rose?― preguntó extendiéndome su manita.

―Sí, mi niña- le respondí, parándome y entrelazando nuestras manos. Seguimos el camino al despacho de la directora, _cuánto puede pasar en un día,_pensé.

Miré mi reloj, las cinco cuarenta y seis de la tarde, vaya que el tiempo pasa rápido para los vampiros, toque la puerta de la dirección y un "pasen, señoritas" se escuchó al otro lado.

―Bien, señorita Cullen, su esposo ya se encargó de la mayoría de las formas, solo necesitamos su firma, la matricula de adopción y listo― dijo la señora Cox

―Excelente, gracias Em― le dije a mi esposo, dándole una sonrisa, lo hubiera besado de forma apasionada y haciendo "cosas no aptas para menores" pero teníamos a una menor aquí y un asunto importante― Bueno, si me permite señora Cox, firmaré lo que falta de los documentos y por la matricula no se preocupe que el dinero nos sobra.

Me senté en la silla frente a los papeles, con Bella en mis piernas. Emmett jugaba- o mejor dicho intentaba- jugar con Bella con la mayor delicadeza que le fuera posible, yo firmaba los papeles de forma rápida, quería llevarme a Bella lo más rápido posible al hotel. Cuando terminé, saqué dos mil dólares en dos pacas de billetes de cien dólares, la señora Cox tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, seguramente nunca vio tanto dinero junto o cree que somos criminales.

―En mi opinión esto es poco contando lo maravillosa que es Bella, lo que sobre déselo de pago a las niñeras y en útiles para los niños, excepto a la tal Cristina Derry, de lo poco que escuché sé que ella ya tiene demasiado, dele la menor cantidad que quede, o lo que quiera usted en el caso, no quiero alimentar egos, créame cuando crezcan van a desear no tener el ego tan grande, yo lo sé mejor que nadie― dije, a Bella se le formó una gran sonrisa, no sé si por lo de darles útiles nuevos a sus compañeros o lo de Derry; creo que las dos―. Entonces…, no tenemos más nada que hacer. Permítame llevar a Bella con sus amigas para que se despida.

―Adelante, si desea también puede despedirse de sus niñeras.

―Vamos Bella― le dije levantándole, bajando a Emmett con cara de bruto, después se paró, cerró la puerta y me siguió pisándome los talones.

Llegando a las escaleras mi esposo se mostró curioso al ver la forma tan lenta y cuidadosa en que Bella subía los escalones.

― ¿Por qué subes los escalones tan lento, Bella, no quieres ver a tus amigas?

―Sí y no. Quiero despedirme de ellas, todo esto me parece un sueño, y subo las escaleras lento por que soy muy torpe― dijo Bella con la cabeza gacha y sonrojándose, Emmett sacó una risotada estruendosa, y le pegué en el brazo.

―Perdón por reírme, Bella, pero es que todos en la familia somos demasiado ágiles―y se volvió a reír.

―Ya me lo dijo mi mami, papi― le dijo mi niña a mi esposo, sonreí automáticamente ante la respuesta tan rápida de Bella, a ser un miembro de nuestra familia el único miembro que se ha adaptado del todo, al lado de Alice.

―Así que papi Emmett, me haces sentir viejo, hija― le respondió Emmett y se volvió a reír por la broma personal.

―Te comportas como un bebe, papá― contraatacó mi niña sacándole la lengua, acto seguido tropezó con… bueno con su propio pie, no puedo creer que lo que me dijo sea cierto, la agarré antes de que se cayera y mi osito se volvió a reír.―Me sorprende que no te canses de reír― comentó Bella.

―Con la señora Cox me reí a mares. Qué malo que Eddy no haya estado aquí para reírse conmigo― comentó.

― ¿Eddy?

―Me refiero a tu tío Edward.

― ¿Yo puedo decirle también Eddy?

―Claro, a él le molesta que le digan Eddy, pero contigo no tiene por qué enojarse, eres tan linda y calmada que seguro te llevarás de maravilla con él― le respondió Emmett a Bella antes de que entráramos a la ex-habitación de Bella.

Mi pequeña hija fue atacada por su grupo de amigas, las cuales la abrazaron hasta fue mi niña se tornó de un color azul.

―Guau, Bella te he visto roja pero no azul― bromeó Vanesa. Así que siempre se sonroja. Vanesa desvío su mirada a mi esposo y los ojos se le abrieron.

― ¿Quién es él?

―Es mi papá, Emmett―le respondió Bella.

―Qué lástima que te vayas ahora, Bella, tu papá podría asustar de forma fácil a Derry.

― ¿Quién es Derry?

―La engreída, tarántula ex-hija de papi- respondieron todas al unísono, como si fuera una palabrota.

―Vaya, la odian― dijo mi marido.

―Ella es la única capaz de sacar un demonio en Bella― dijo Sherry―. Ups, perdón por la palabra, jeje.

―No hay problema, hemos escuchado peores-―dijo Emmett, ganándose un golpe en la espalda de mi parte.―. Despídanse de Bella antes de que Rose me mate por meter la pata.

―Chao Bella― dijo Vanesa dándole un largo abrazo, lleno de cariño―, espero que nos veamos pronto, no espero ser una vieja cuarentona para verte ¿entendido?

―Sí, señora― le respondió Bella bromeando.

―Adiós, Bellita― le dijo Sherry dándole un fuerte abrazo digno de hermanas―, espero verte pronto.

―Yo también, Sher, gracias por ser la hermana que nunca tuve

―Adiosito, Bella― esta vez fue Carla quien la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla―, espero verte lo más pronto posible.

―Yo también C, yo también, gracias por cuidarme y no dejar que me cayera por mis torpezas.

―Nos vemos luego, Swan―le dijo Luna abrazándola.

―Cullen― corregimos Emmett y yo.

― ¿Eh?

―Ese es su nuevo apellido: Cullen― le informé a Luna.

―De todas formas adiós, Swan, a partir de aquí serás Cullen― se defendió Luna.

―Tú y tus locas ocurrencia, Lu― sonrío Bella.

― ¿Nos permite acompañarla hasta la salida señorita?― preguntó tímida Vanesa.

―Claro― dije antes de salir de la habitación con mi esposo a la derecha y Bella atrás abrazada a sus amigas.

Llegando a la planta baja estaban la señora Cox, la señora Feliciti, y la misma mujer que se llevó a Bella mientras estuvimos en el centro comercial con unos tres niños detrás de ellas. Pude distinguir a una niña que en vez de un semblante triste daba la impresión de estar enfadada, tenía ropa de diseñador y estaba bien arreglada, identifiqué a la niña morena de ojos verdes y pelo rubio, como Cristina Derry. Ella y las amigas de Bella intercambiaron miradas asesinas.

―Bien, Bella este es el adiós―le dijo un niño de piel chocolatada, pelo negro y ojos marrones, que debía tener unos diez años.

―En realidad es un hasta luego Drew―dijo mi hija abrasándolo―. Espero que se lo digas a Nessa―le susurró Bella, solo Emmett y yo la pedimos escuchar. Nessa, Vanesa, a ese niño de gustaba Vanesa, tiene buen gusto, debo admitir.

―Chao, Bellita― le dijo otro niño de ojos verde oscuro y cabello marrón de unos aparentes once años.

―Espero verte pronto, Josh― le dijo Bella abrazándolo, después de deshacer su abrazo con Drew―, y que sea con Luna de tu mano y abrazados ¿entendido?―amenazá en broma Bella, a él le gusta Luna; me extraña que Bella sepa tanto de ellos, debe ser observadora.

―Ha sido un placer criarte, Bella, espero verte pronto― le dijo la mujer más joven a mi hija, sentí envidia ¿Cómo se atrevía a restregármelo en la cara?

―Yo también, Mariana, espero que todos los demás puedan tener la suerte que yo tuve al ser criada por ti―le dijo mi hija abrazándola.

―Es una tristeza que te vayas Bella, eres la más tranquila de todos― le dijo la señora Feliciti― abrazándola y besándola en la coronilla.

―Yo también te extrañare, Feliciti, espero saber más de los años cuarenta, aunque no será lo mismo viniendo de alguien más― le respondió mi hija.

―Espero que te vaya bien, Bella. Eres una excelente niña que solo merece lo mejor―le dijo la señora Cox dándole palmaditas en la cabeza y besando su mejilla.

―Adiós, Swan; espero verte pronto― le dijo Derry, todos entendimos que con pronto se refería a que quería que devolviera a Bella al orfanato. _Ilusa_, pensé

―Ahora es Cullen, Derry, Isabella Swan Cullen; espero que no molestes a mis amigas y amigos― le respondió mi niña con tono seco y amenazador.

―Bien, Bella es hora de irnos―le dije.

Mi hija, mi marido y yo salimos del orfanato, la primera despidiéndose con la mano. La montamos en el Jeep, en la parte trasera, lo más seguro es que después Alice la lleve a comprar ropa ― sino lo hizo ya―, le dije que si quería podía descansar y ella me respondió con "no estoy cansada mamá" nos dirigimos al hotel para que mi niña conociera a el resto de la familia.


	3. Conociendote

**Declaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, el fanfic es de mi autoria. **

**Nota de la Autora: **Las críticas son importantes, así esto sea un proyecto/hobby. Se les agradece Review :3. Saludo a las nuevas lectoras (si es que tengo, haha).

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

No importa cuánto tiempo pase; Rosalie seguirá teniendo una capa de egoísmo inimaginable para mi entender, pensé que después de tantas décadas, y con la compañía de Emmett a mi hermana ya no tendría más deseos egoístas, pero tal y como dije _pensé._

Y lo peor de todo Alice la apoyaba cuando había una gran posibilidad de que Jasper le salte encima a la niña- según nos dijo Alice- pero ella todavía no lo ha visto. Claro Jasper no tomaría la decisión, lo haría por instinto y después todos estaremos pesimistas hasta que termine nuestra eternidad. No es que odie a Jasper, es más calmado, aunque algunos de sus sentimientos me perturban un poco ya que yo también los siento con la mente, aunque él no tiene la culpa. Él y ninguno de nosotros quiso esta_ vida_, que gracias a Carlisle es más… fácil de sobrellevar. Pensándolo bien, es fácil comprender a Rosalie. Ella solo quiere una oportunidad y si todos estamos calmados tal vez, solo tal vez, hagamos que Jasper no la ataque, por los momentos lo mejor sería que se alejara de la niña.

_Edward, cuando la niña llegue le podrás leer la mente y saber si se siente asustada o no. ¿Entendido?-_ pensó mi hermana Alice, Jasper debe estar sintiendo mi preocupación.

―Perdóname, Jasper― le dije intentando cambiar mi inseguridad por confianza, y funcionó porque todos nos sentíamos más calmados.

― ¿Qué pasará cuando la niña llegue, Alice?―preguntó mi madre, Esme, sentándose en el sillón de la suite de Rosalie y Emmett.

― Es secreto, ni Edward lo sabe―respondió la duendecillo― Lo único que puedo decirte es que todo saldrá bien―comenzó otra vez a traducir el himno de la confederación, esta vez en mandarín.

―Alice, si todo va a salir bien ¿Por qué no podemos saber lo que pasará?

―Porque mi sobrina no lo sabe y eso sería trampa, quiero que se guíen por los sentimientos que ella les haga sentir y no por lo que yo les diga. Ella es un humano y no es enérgica como yo, por ejemplo―suspiro―. Una verdadera lástima, cuando salgamos de compras se cansara a la mitad― finalizó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

―Alice, le compraste tres mudas de ropa en cada una de las veintitrés tiendas que entraste―le recordé― Exceptuando Victoria's Secret― me estremecí.

―Todavía no es el momento de comprarle ropa ahí―dijo mi hermana.

― ¿Todavía?― pregunté inocente.

―Tengo el presentimiento que **alguien **se alegrará de que compremos ahí.

―Todavía no la conoces… en persona y ya sabes con quién se casará.

― ¿Quién dijo la palabra "boda"?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

― Por favor Alice, Emmett la obliga a casarse o lo haces tú.

―Ibas a decir el nombre de otra persona.― no era pregunta, era una afirmación.

―Está bien, **yo** la obligaba, es mi sobrina ¿no?

―Ni siquiera la conoces y ya eres sobre protector.

― ¿Qué le sucedió al tío?- le pregunté.

― Se quedó tejiendo un suéter― Alice sonrío de manera maliciosa.― Espero que suceda pronto- dijo en un susurro que solo nosotros podemos escuchar.

_Bella, se parece un poquito a Rose, en lo linda, ahora tendré que proteger a mi esposa y a mi hija de preadolescentes y adolescentes, con las hormonas a millón. _Guau un pensamiento de Emmett celoso._ En la mente de mi hermano apareció la imagen de Rose con la mano izquierda entrelazada a la de una niña de estatura media y cabello marrón, no pude ver más por que Emmett las estaba viendo o reproduciendo la imagen con ellas de espaldas._

Y lo demás vacío, nada, debe ser porque no estoy acostumbrado a la mente de la niña, o mejor dicho la mente de Bella.

― Bella―dije en voz alta.

― ¿Quién?― preguntaron Carlisle, Esme y Jasper al unísono.

― La…hija de Emmett y Rosalie, se llama Bella―les aclaré.

― Su verdadero nombre es Isabella pero le gusta que la digan Bella―corrigió Alice, traduciendo el tercer acto de "Romeo y Julieta" en francés.

Los pasos de Rose, Emmett y Bella se escuchaban cada vez más cerca; era raro sentir los pasos de Bella tan lentos ¿será que tienen miedo?

_Mi hija tan linda, tan cuidadosa y un poquito torpe―_ pensó Rose, respondiendo mi pregunta sin saberlo. Una imagen de Bella cayéndose de las escaleras, supongo del orfanato, se reprodujo en la mente de Rosalie. Mi sobrina se había tropezado con… con su pie. Emití una pequeña risa, y los rostros de los otros cuatro vampiros se dirigieron hacia mí.

― ¿Qué hizo Emmett?― preguntó Jasper sonriendo.

―Emmett no hizo nada… aun, solo _vi_ algo gracioso― le dije.

― ¿Ese algo tiene que ver con nuestra sobrina?― preguntó Alice.

― ¿Alice, por qué preguntas si lo sabes?―interrogué.

― Una pregunta no se responde con otra pregunta hermanito― me dijo la duende, antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera.

Jasper aguanto la respiración en el momento, gire mi cabeza y pude ver a un angelito caído del cielo en medio de Emmett y Rosalie.

Tenía una cara ovalada en forma de corazón, poseedora de unos encantadores ojos chocolate que me cautivaron, identifiqué a ese pequeño ángel como Bella, _mi sobrina_. Emmett se equivocó, mi Bella es mucho más hermosa que Rosalie.

_Espera, espera, ¿Cómo que __**mi**__ Bella?_, evité mi propia pregunta, y seguí contemplando a ese ángel, su piel blanca- muy extraña en este tipo de lugares- tuvo un leve toque rojo en el rostro y mi niña frunció los labios, uno era un poquito más grande que otro, pero de todas formas eran cautivadores. Lo que más me sorprendió de ella es que no escuchaba nada, no escuchaba sus pensamientos. Me acordé que debía respirar y cuando lo hice un atrayente y potente aroma me llegó. El aroma de su sangre; volví a aguantar la respiración. Qué ironía yo preocupado por la reacción de los demás y soy yo el del problema.

_Que hermosa es, parece una muñequita de porcelana_― pensó mi madre― _¿que estará pensando?_― Eso quisiera saber yo, mamá. Que estará pensando mi angelito de mí.

_Su aroma es…dulce, pero nada que no pueda controlar, con algo de calma. ¿Qué te suceded Edward por qué tan nervioso?― _**Porque soy yo el tarado que quiere chuparle la sangre Jazz, por eso**_**, **__pensé._

_Es realmente linda, debo admitir y se ve calmada, ya comprendo por qué Rosalie la adoptó- _pensó mi padre_- ¿Sucede algo, hijo? Te noto estresado._

¿Tan notorio era?

_Bellita es más linda de lo que vi en mis visiones, se verá como una princesita cuando la vista―_ pensó el duendecillo_― ¿verdad que te impactó Bella, Edward?― _preguntó sarcásticamente Alice. Así que por eso no o me dejaba ver sus visiones.

Y se lo agradecí, si hubiera visto que tendría esta cara de burro enamorado y que en estos momentos quisiera matarla por su atrayente olor no lo hubiera creído.

**Bella P.O.V**

Mi mamá me llevó a un hotel realmente lujoso; _hotel de ricos_, pensé. Entramos al hotel y mi papá pidió la llave de una habitación.

―Mami ¿dónde voy a dormir yo?―le pregunté.

― ¿Cómo que donde? con nosotros― me respondió sonriendo.

― ¿Tienen dos camas?― interrogué curiosa.

― No― dijo viendo hacia la nada―. Pero… no hay problemas en que duermas con nosotros, puedes ocupar la cama nosotros no la necesitamos.

Escuché a mi papá toser, y mi mami hizo una mueca.

―Por los momentos-completó. Mi papá embozo una sonrisa.

Mi papi me agarró mi mano izquierda y mi mami la derecha, creo que lo hacen en caso de que me caiga, caminamos hasta el ascenso, mi papá pulso el botón con el cinco. El aparato comenzó a subir hasta que sonó un timbre y se abrieron las puertas, mis papas me condujeron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta con los números "265". Mi mami abrió la puerta, y vi a cinco personas paradas como estatuas.

Había un señor rubio de ojos dorados cerca de una señora de cabello acaramelado y los ojos del mismo color sentados en un sillón, realmente hermosos, parecían actores de cine, divise a un chico de cabello rubio, de confección media y de estatura alta, mas no tanto como la de mi papa, el cual se notaba tenso, y al lado de él estaba una chica bajita, de cabello negro en puntas, la cual tenia una gran sonrisa dirigida a mi dirección. Desvíe mi mirada y vi a un chico realmente apuesto, de cabello cobrizo- un color raro- y ojos de un negro carbón penetrándome, me sonroje y fruncí los labios, ésta era mi nueva familia ¿Qué pensaran de mí?

Todos ellos son realmente hermosos y yo soy insignificante ante su belleza. Los del orfanato tenían razón. Respiré pesadamente, y el de cabello cobrizo me sonrío de forma torcida como diciendo "no hay problema relájate", todos los demás también me regalaron un sonrisa y la de la bajita se ensancho mas mi mamá y mi papá me acariciaron los cabellos. Exhalé una gran cantidad de aire por la boca.

―Hola, soy Isabella Cullen, pero me gusta que me digan Bella― les dije poniéndome como un tomate y regalando una tímida sonrisa.

―Hola Bella, yo soy Carlisle Cullen el padre… adoptivo de Emmett y Rosalie, por lo tanto tu abuelo― se presentó el señor rubio de forma dulce y cordial, regalándome una GRAN sonrisa. Él es muy joven para ser mi abuelo―, y ella mi esposa Esme― dijo abrazando a la señora.

―Hola Bella, yo soy tu abuelita Esme, la tía de tu mama y su madre adoptiva de ella y tu papá― dijo sonriendo mucho y mirándonos a mis papas y a mí de manera maternal. Ella también es muy joven para ser llamada "abuela" pero si eso los complace, lo haré.

Les devolví la sonrisa a mis abuelos, la bajita llego corriendo hacia mi y me abrazo-asfixió- su temperatura era gélida, ahora que lo pienso la de mi papá y mi mamá también.

― Hola Bella―dijo disolviendo el abrazo―. Yo soy tu tía Alice, la hermana adoptiva y él― señaló al chico rubio― es mi esposo Jasper, el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, mi marido. Es muy tímido así que no se te acercara, pero le caes bien―me guiñó el ojo y suspiró―. Qué bueno que te compré ropa nueva, ve con lo que vienes vestida.

Mi tía Alice se dirigió asía donde había una gran pila de ropa.

―Déjala respirar, Alice― dijo el chico de cabello bronce al que identifiqué como mi tío Edward. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y después exhaló un poco, sentí una reacción animal de destrozar a alguien, pero no le di importancia― Hola pequeña, yo soy tu tío Edward― dijo él, acercándose a mí y diciendo "tío" como si fuera una palabrota―. Espero que nos levemos bien, en cuanto a tu tía Alice, ella es fanática de las compras, tal vez te fastidie un poco. Si me permites, voy a buscar algo― dijo antes de besar mi coronilla y salir disparado de la habitación.

¿Qué hice? Mi mamá les envió una mirada significativa a mis tíos y abuelos, ellos solo encogieron los hombros.

― No te preocupes Bella, Edward tiene algunos problemas― me dijo mi tía.

― ¿La novia?― le pregunté. El sólo hecho de pensar en ello me estremeció, era egoísta pero quería a mi tío para mí, por lo menos hasta que este deseo de querer tan repentino que siento por todos se vaya.

―Jajaja, no. Edward es el único soltero― dijo y me guiñó el ojo.

Mi abuelita Esme le dio palmaditas a la cama indicándome que me sentara en ella, le pregunte a mi mami si podía con la mirada y ella y mi papi soltaron mis manos, me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi abuelita y le di un abrazo

― Apenas te conozco, y te quiero, abuelita Esme- le dije, pude oí un sollozo pero no sentí ninguna lagrima

― ¿Y yo? ¿No hay amor para la tía Alice?

―Eso ya esta claro, tía- le dije embozando una sonrisa- yo te quiero mucho, toditos ustedes me embrujaron , los conozco solo hace pocos minutos y ya los quiero a toditos

―¿incluso a Edward?- interrogo mi papá

―Si- respondimos yo y mi tía, abrí los ojos sobresaltada ¿Cómo…?

―Veras, Bella yo tengo cierto…don de adivinar lo que las personas van a decir.

―Aaahhh

El resto de la tarde mis tíos y abuelos me platicaron parte de su vida y yo les dije la mía, como había perdido la memoria y todo eso; parece que mi tía Alice también perdió la memoria, pero no la veo triste por ese echo. Me contaron que mi abuelo era doctor y por lo tanto tendríamos que viajar mucho, mi abuela no tenía trabajo fijo, ella se había graduado, pero prefiere pasar el día en casa arreglando cosa o ayudando a mi abuelo. Mi tía era modista y mi tío era ingeniero tecito, aunque los dos no trabajaban al igual que mis padres, ya que mi abuelo Carlisle y mi abuelita Esme, no quiere alejarse de ellos todavía. Todo seria más perfecto si mi tío Edward apareciera, note que mi abuelita estaba preocupada, y mi tía Alice le daba señales de ánimo. Mi tío Jaspe salio un par de veces y cada vez que regresaba estaba feliz. Al anochecer mis tíos y abuelos se despidieron de mi besándome en la coronilla y me cambie la ropa por una pijama de "Hello Kitty" que me compro mi tía, era muy cómoda y suavecita, me metí a la cama- Mi mami y mi papi me arroparon y me besaron

― Que tengas dulces sueño, amor- me dijo mi mami besando por décima quinta vez mi coronilla.

―Tú también, mami- le dije, ella río no sé por qué.

―Buenas noches, hijita que sueñes con los ángeles, pero que ellos no te confundan y te roben me dijo mi papito besando mi frente y haciéndome sonrojas, el se río y después caí en los brazos de Morfeo

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Emmett y yo dejamos a mi pequeña hija dormir, salimos por la ventana de la habitación para hablar con los demás, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Edward? ¿Por qué trato tan mal a mi pequeña hija? Bueno no la trato mal solo huyó. Él la veía embobado, como si su vida estuviera en las manos de Bella. Sólo Alice sabía qué rayos pasaba. Lo que faltaba es que me dijese: Rose, Edward está enamorado de tu hija. Jaja, solo pensar en eso me daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

―Rose, tenemos que ir a el bosque, ahí se encuentra Edward― me dijo Alice.

― Está bien― dije, y salí disparada como una bala hacia donde se encontraba mi hermano, seguida de los demás.

Lo vi sentado sobre una roca, pensativo. Como si estuviera llorando. Edward tenía las manos sobre las orejas tapándose parte de la cara, lo que le daba un cierto aire de maniaco, por que se encontraba en posición fetal.

―Edward ¿te encuentra bien?― le pregunté acercándome.

―No―dijo secamente―, estoy confundido.

― ¿Qué te sucede, hijo?― le preguntó Carlisle.

― Quiero matarla, Carlisle― le dijo―. Quiero beberme su sangre, demonios, hasta pensé como asesinarla. Su sangre me llama, siento que me canta, Carlisle. Quiero la sangre de Bella, demonios, y al mismo tiempo, no quiero matarla― dijo parándose y sollozando.

― ¡¿Cómo que a mi hija?!― le pregunté histérica. Esperaba que él fuera comprensivo no que quisiera matarla― ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! Es mi hija, eres un maldito, Edward. ¿Por qué a mi hija?

― No me ofrecí, es culpa de tu hija, por tener un olor tan condenadamente delicioso― se excusó.

―Por favor, tú tienes más autocontrol que yo, y yo lo soporto― le espeté.

―Su sangre me canta, me resulta delicioso su aroma.

― ¿Que pensó ella de ti?―pregunté. Quería saber si mi hija sentía la necesidad de alejarse de él.

―No se― dijo.

― ¿Cómo que no sabes, no pensó nada de ti?

―No puedo leerle el pensamiento, es como si yo sintonizara estaciones FM y ella fuera una AM.

―La Tua Cantante― musitó Carlisle.

― ¿Qué?― preguntamos todos.

― En mi estadía con los Volturis, ellos me hablaron de La Tua Cantante. Es aquella persona a la cual su sangre llama a un vampiro en específico. Esa es mi explicación: Bella es La Tua cantante de Edward. La mayoría de los vampiros…toman la sangre, pero hay casos en los que convierten al cantante, y ella se convierte en su compañera―finalizó la explicación―. Edward, tú tienes una decisión por tomar, haz lo que te plazca.

― Quiero dejarla vivir― dijo― es un pequeño ángel del cielo. Además todos reaccionamos de manera cariñosa hacia Bella, no quiero quitar a un miembro de la familia, pero lo mejor es que cace estos días para poder soportar la sed― finalizó y se fue corriendo.

Mi hija es la compañera de Edward. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi niña? Ella solo es mía y de Emmett, no voy a dejar que Edward me la quite así como así. Si realmente la quiere va a ser por mi consentimiento y el de mi esposo.

―Qué problema tan grave está pasando Edward―dijo mi mamá.

―Es muy valiente y noble de su parte querer deshacer la sed y dejar vivir a nuestra nieta― comentó Carlisle.

― No te preocupes si toma la decisión de hacerle algo a Bella yo lo sabré―me dijo mi hermana colocando su mano en mi hombro―. Además, estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

―Gracias por el apoyo, Alice―le dije sonriendo― Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, quiero ver a mi hija― dije y me fui con Emmett a mi lado.

Entramos por la venta de la habitación y contemplé a mi pequeña hija durmiendo, se veía tan linda y vivas. Ella no era para Edward; ella se merecía a alguien mejor, lo siento por mi hermano pero la sola idea de una relación entre ellos. Puaj, me repugna. Le pasé mi mano por su mejilla y Bella sonrío. Se movía de lado a lado y murmuraba cosas como "No, no. Bella quiere azul no rosa".

―Déjalos, deja a mis papas― suplicó Bella en sueños.

― Tranquila, cariño, estamos aquí― dije acariciándole la mejilla.

― ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!...Ah― se detuvo y después se empezó a calmar―: Edward― Edward, llamo a Edward, llamo a Edward en sueños y no dijo "tío"―mami Rose, papi Emmett, tía Alice, tío Jasper, abuelita Esme , abuelito Carlisle― nos mencionó.

Y así continuó una larga lista de nombres con Edward y yo en el primer lugar, Emmett en el segundo, Alice en el tercero, Esme en cuarto y Carlisle y Jasper en quinto. En resumen nos quería a todos, pero yo quería saber si me quería más a mí que a Edward o viceversa.


	4. Tiempo transcurrido

**Declaimer: **Crepúsculo y los personajes no me pertenecen (ya tienen una idea de lo que haría si fuera mío) Le pertenecen a la única, inigualable, y cuyo subconsciente adoro Stephenie Meyer (aplausos) mas la trama (locura que según yo no sirve para nada y va empeorando) si es mía además que algunos personajes (algunos de ellos serpientes venenosas)

* * *

**Bella P.O.V.**

Me desperté en la mañana con pereza, todavía tenía sueño pero mi subconsciente también. Gire la cabeza y vi a mi mama leyendo una revista, levanto la vista de ella y dirigió su mirada a mi regalándome una sonrisa, mi papa despego la suya del televisor, estaba viendo un juego de football, en volumen bajo; para dirigirla también hacia mi.

- Buenos días, hija- me dijo mi mama expandiendo su sonrisa

- Buenos días, mama; buenos días papa- les dije bostezando.

- Buenos días, Bellita. ¿dormiste bien?

- Sip, aunque tuve un sueño raro- era rarísimo, puedo ver a mis padres biológicos y justo a ellos unas personas, pero solo veía manchas negras, después de eso vi a mi mama y mi papa, y también a … mi tío Edward- mami voy a bañarme, ¿me puedes escoger la ropa? Es que mi tía me puso, mucha, mucha

- Claro mi amor- me respondió acercándose a la cama y besando mi frente.

- Gracias mami- bese su mejilla y me baje de la cama

En el baño me desvestid y me metí en la ducha, abrí la regadera dejando que el agua caliente recorriera mi cuerpo, últimamente había mucho frío en Phoenix lo cual me disgustaba, a mi no me gusta el frío, mi tía Alice me dijo que en poco tiempo nos íbamos a Forks o a Alaska, pero tuve que aceptarlo, no soy quisquillosa como alguna tarántula que conozco.

- Realmente las extraño chicas, espero volver a verlas- le dije al viento esperando que el llevara mi mensaje hacia las muchacha, mi familia durante tres años.

Recorrí mi cuerpo con el jabón y berti el líquido de color blanco del shampoo por mi cabello, enjuagándolo y masajeando la espuma de mi cuerpo, deje que el agua se encargara de dejarme limpia, cerré la llave y abrí la puertecita para sacar la toalla y cubrí con ella mi cuerpo. Salí del baño y encima de la cama estaban una pantalón Blue Jean y una camisa de mangas corta color azul marino, con unos zapatos color marrón en alineación, al lado de la ropa estaba mi mama sonriendo, gire la cabeza de izquierda a derecha pero no lo encontré

- ¿Y papa?- le pregunte a mi madre

- Con tus tíos, pidiendo tu desayuno- dijo haciendo una mueca

- ¿Y para ustedes?- le pregunte

- Ya comimos- dijo- ya son las diez y media Bella, nosotros desayunamos a las seis.

- Aaaaa- dije

- Me empecé a vestir con ayuda de mi mama, ella peino mi cabello con extremo cuidado como si fuera oro.

- ¿Lista, mi niña?- dijo mi mama extendiéndome su mano

- Lista, mama- le respondí, ella volvió a sonreír

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos hasta el restaurante, había muchos señores ricos, fumando y bebiendo, puaj, a nosotros siempre nos enseñaron que fumar y beber eran malos hábitos, además que se intoxica la comida alrededor, esta el horrible olor a cigarro. Mi familia- que raro se esculla decirlo- se encontraba en una gran mesa, aunque en realidad eran dos mesas reunidas, todos estaban sentados en pareja mi papa estaba al lado de una de las dos mesas vacías al igual que mi tío Edward, el cual estaba al lado de, según creo, mi plato de comida. Sentí que la mano de mi mama se endurecía, la mire por un momento y tenia una mueca y su mirada estaba llena de odio.

- Mama- la llame, ella volteo la cabeza a mi dirección, cerro los ojos y me sonrío.

Nos dirigimos hacia la mesa y mis tíos, mis abuelos y mi papa le enviaron una mirada significativa a mi mama, ella suspiro y se sentó al lado de mi papa, el cual me sonrío a mi, le devolví la sonrisa, me senté y gire mi mirada a mi tío Edward, que raro, sus ojos ahora son dorados.

- ¿No vas a comer, Bella?- pregunto sonriendo, sentí la sangre irse a mis mejillas, debía parecer un tomate en estos momentos.

Esculle la sonora carcajada de mi hito, y dirigid la mirada a mi plato de comida, el cual tenia casi de todo, sandia, durazno, manzanar de un lado; dos tostadas de otro y huevos revueltos en la parte baja,

- ¿Cómo adivinaron que estas son mis comidas favoritas?

- Emmett las escogió, creo que él esta pasando por el "sexto sentido paterno"- bromeo mi tío Edward y él y mi tío Jasper estallaron en carcajadas, mientras mi papa se molestaba

- Hey, no sean malos- los regañe, mis tíos me enviaron una mirada de disculpa y yo sonreí- gracias por la comida papa, realmente me gusta mucho el huevo

- No hay problema, hijita, todo sea por que mi princesita este feliz- dijo y produjo una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Cuando nos iremos de Phoenix?- solté, terminando mi plato

- Dentro de tres días- dijo mi abuelo.

- Mmmm… solo tres días- susurre

- No te preocupes Bella, te encantara Alaska

- ¿Alaska?- pregunte

- Después nos mudaremos a Denali y luego a Forks- termino mi tía Alice

- ¿Tienen todo planeado?

- Bella nuestro…modo de… vida, es muy movido, no podemos pasar mas de tres años en un lugar- dijo mi abuelita

- Parece como un deber, como si en gran parte no quisieran irse- les dije

- En gran parte es así- dijo mi tío agachando la cabeza, y dirigiendo una mirada envenenada a mi mama, la cual se la devolvió a él.

- ¿Van a comenzar una guerra de miradas?- pregunto irónico mi tío Jazz

Mi mama y mi otro tío rugieron y dirigieron su mirada a mí una mirada llena de ternura al igual que todos los miembros de la familia, "esto será una experiencia…interesante" pensé

**Tres años y medio después, Alaska, 23 de Febrero del 2001**

Estaba agarrando mi libro de matemáticas, pues hoy tenía esa asignatura, antes de que Edward me llamara.

- Ya, estoy lista- le dije bajando de las escaleras

- Vamos a llegar tarde, Bels, no quiero que tu madre me mate- dijo Edward sonriendo.

¿Por qué le digo Edward y no tío? Hace tres años que nos mudamos a Alaska, y desde que empecé el primer año de bachillerato mi tío estudia en el instituto conmigo, me vigila, para ser exactos, por lo que tenia que llamarlo Edward o hermano, ya se me hizo una gran costumbre. Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo llame así a mi mama le da un ataque

_Flash Back _

_Buscaba mi libro de "Cumbre Borrascosas" como loca por toda la casa, y no lo encontraba_

_ - ¿Edward has visto mi libro?- le pregunte a mi tío el cual se encontraba en la cocina haciendo no-se-que-cosa, el interpelado abrió las ojos desmenuzadamente y sonrío de par en par_

_ - ¿Qué?- pregunto inocente_

_ - ¿Has visto mi libro de Cumbres Borrascosas, Edward?- repetí_

_ - Lo tengo en mi escritorio lo dejaste hay cuando te ayude con la tarea de matemática- dijo sonriendo aun mas_

_Mi mama entro con cara de "voy-a-matarte" a la cocina mirando a mi tío con mucho odio y a mi con incredulidad, como el resto de la familia, solo que ellos sonreían al igual que Edward._

_ - ¿Qué pasa, mama?- pregunte dudosa_

_ - Tu…Bella…tu ,tu- mi mama estaba a punto de un colapso_

_ - ¿Qué pasa mama?_

_ - Tu llamaste a Edward por su nombre- espeto- ¿Por qué no le dijiste "tío Eddy" como sueles decirle?- pregunto exasperada_

_ - Bueno…yo…yo siempre lo llamo Edward en el instituto y…bueno yo estoy acostumbrada y…y… mami si quieres le vuelvo a decir "tío Eddy" pero no te enfurezcas- le pedí, ella relajo el seño y suspiro._

_ - Mas te vale no tentar tu suerte, Edward Cullen- le dijo mi mama a mi tío _

_ - No te preocupes, yo dejo que ella juegue conmigo – le respondió y siguió sonriendo _

_Fin de Flash Back _

Y eso hizo por los tres meses que lo llame por su nombre

- ¿En que piensas?- me pregunto mi tío, cerca, realmente muy cerca de mi rostro, me enrojecí a mas no poder y el, como de costumbre, sonrío, se escullo un carraspeo al lado de nosotros.

Era mi mama que miraba a mi tío de manera envenenada, como de costumbre.

- Ya tenemos que irnos, Bels- me dijo Edward estirándome su mano, yo la agarre con confianza, ya la corriente eléctrica era normal.

- Adiós, mama- le dije despidiéndome con mi mano libre, ella copio mi gesto.

Mi tío y yo nos dirigimos al garaje en busca de su volvo negro, dentro de poco va a cambiarlo por uno plateado, ya que yo se lo sugerí, y como soy su niña consentida, siempre tiene que exagerar. Nos subimos al auto y la música de Debussy empezó a llenar el espacio, el gusto por la música clásica es algo que tenemos en común mi tío y yo.

- ¿Lo vas a extrañar, Bella?- me pregunto mi tío

- ¿Qué?

- A Alaska, ¿vas a extrañar a Alaska?- me pregunto, posando su mirada en mi, que bruto, claro que no

- No- le dije- siempre que todos estén conmigo, yo estaré bien en cualquier lugar- le dije sonriendo.

- Después de todo, no tienes amigos, por mi culpa-dijo haciendo una mueca.

- No seas masoquista, no tengo amigos por mi timidez, no soy muy buena con las relaciones- le dije, el siempre se culpa de todo lo que me pasa.

- En eso estas equivocada, Bella-me dijo con tono suave- no se te acerca nadie porque siempre tienes a tu hermano sobreprotecto, para espantarlos-dijo sonriendo- por suerte-susurro

- Eres tan bipolar, Edward-

- ¿Qué?- dijo inocente-

- Primero dices que por tu culpa no tengo amigos, y ahora te alegras.

- La gran mayoría quieres que tu seas mas que su amiga- dijo furioso

- ¿Ahora eres lector de mentes?- pregunte sarcástica

- Tal vez- dijo y se empezó a reír, yo lo acompañe en sus carcajadas.

Llegamos al instituto y nos bajamos del auto, inmediatamente todos los rostros se voltearon a nosotros, la mayoría del sector femenino, para poder admirar a mi "hermano", Edward abrazo mis hombros con su brazo y note que algunos chicos volteaban "disimuladamente" la mirada, tonto sobre protector. Pensé.

Nos dirigimos al instituto y nos separamos solo para ir a nuestras respectivas clases, la mía matemática, la de él biología, entre al salón y me senté en mi puesto sola, siempre que llego todos me miran, no se por que siempre el sector femenino me envía miradas asesinas y los del sector masculino miradas embobadas, "La gran mayoría quieres que tu seas mas que su amiga", recordé las palabras de Edward, lo medite un segundo. _Ahí esta Cullen háblale_, esculle que murmuraban. ¿_Estas loco? Su hermano me mata si lo hago_, respondieron. _La mosquita muerta no se satisface con tener un hermano tan tremendamente sexy, también a todo el salón embobado, pero ya vera,_ esa era la voz de…!Oh Dios Mio¡ Sophia Andersson, todo el instituto l teme a ella y a su hermana, parecen mafiosas capaces de todo, Jajaja, pero son tan indefensas como una mosca, tarados los que crean que puedan llegara hacer algo grave, solo una que otra travesura sin castigo, porque si padre es el director. Sonreí abiertamente y la sifrinita me miro con una mirada llena de orgullo, debo admitirlo es bonita, tiene la piel blanca ojos azules, cabello rubio, y mide un metro cincuenta y nueve y es bien parecida, pero se maquilla demasiado, parece un payaso. Yo por otro lado tengo la piel pálida, ojos chocolate, cabello castaño, y tengo el cuerpo de una adolescente normal de trece años, pronto catorce, aunque mi tía dice que parezco de quince cuando ella me arregla y que mi metro cincuenta y seis me favorece un poco, sinceramente siempre pienso que dicen eso por que soy su "niña consentida". Por ser la única nieta-sobrina-hija, que tiene.

El profesor entro y nos dio clases sobre proyección ortogonal. Salí y me dirigí a mi otra clase: biología, mientras Edward se dirigía a química, nos saludamos por un breve momento, y sentí rabia al ver como la hermana de Andersson lo veía babeando, y también el resto del sector femenino, odiaba que las demás lo vieran con caras "enamoradas". Siempre he sido quisquillosa en cuanto a mi tío Edward se refiere, la sola idea de verlo con alguien mas me dolía, se que suena malcriado pero él me lo prometió.

_**Flash Back. **_

**Aeropuerto de Phoenix- 21 de Octubre de 1997**

_Estaba llorando en el aeropuerto por miedo a que me dejaran, estaba insegura por que todo me parecía perfecto, tenía miedo de que solo fuera un sueño, y al despertar llegaría la desilusión. Mi familia estaba lejos de mí, me había "fugado" de ellos, esculle unos pasos casa vez mas fuertes, dirigí mi mirada hacia esa persona, abrí los ojos al ver que era mi tío Edward, él se agacho y me miro directamente a los ojos._

_ - ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- pregunto con ternura, quitando un mechón de cabello de mi cara._

_ - Tengo miedo- le dije._

_ - ¿Me tienes miedo a mi, o a mi familia?- pregunto ¿desilusionado? _

_ - No, yo los quiero mucho- dije decidida- Lo que pasa…es que tengo miedo a que todo esto sea solo un sueño, y ustedes se vayan- le dije antes de volver a llorar, el me abrazo, y sentí una corriente eléctrica recorren mi cuerpo._

_ - Eso no pasara pequeña, yo nunca me alejare de ti- me dijo y beso mi coronilla- nosotros nunca nos alejaremos de ti- me dijo antes de deshacer el abrazo, y mirarme a los ojos, yo sonreí._

_ - ¿Me lo prometes?- estire la mano y puse el dedo meñique en alto._

_ - Te lo prometo- dijo uniendo nuestros dedos meñiques y moviéndolos de arriba abajo_

Fin del Flash Back

- Señorita, Cullen – me llamo el profesor de biología

- ¿Si?- le pregunte saliendo de mi ensoñamiento

- ¿Podría decirme como se divide el sistema nervioso central?

- El sistema nervioso central esta formado por; la Medula Espinal y el Encéfalo, el cual esta formado a su vez por: el Cerebro, el Cerebelo, el Istmo del Encéfalo y el Bulbo raquídeo- le respondí, por suerte mi papa me enseño esto en la casa

- Muy bien señorita Cullen…perdone yo pensaba que no estaba prestando atención a la clases- se disculpo, me sonroje, e inmediatamente cubrí mi sonrojo con mi medio habitual de protección mi cabello.

- Salí de la clase para dirigirme a literatura, ah hoy va a ser un largo, largo pero muy largo día, pensé

**Ese mismo día en la cafetería: (N/A: rimo)**

Me dirigí a la mesa que compartía con mi tío, el y yo siempre estábamos solos, una vez nos apodaron "los ermitaños Cullen".

- Estas muy distraída hoy, Bels- me susurro mi tío

- Yo siempre estoy distraída, lo que sucede es que hoy sucede con mas frecuencia- me defendió

- Eso es cierto-concordó- ¿en que piensas?-

- Ah…en muchas cosas, la primera vez que te llame "Edward"- los dos nos reímos- la promesa que me hiciste cuando me trajeron- le dije sonriendo, el también lo hizo y me miro fijamente a los ojos, podría perderme en ellos lo juro

- Me alegro de que sea yo, en el que piensas tanto- bromeo. Aunque se notaba algo de seriedad en su voz.

**Edward P.O.V**

Mi Bella era hermosa y angelical de niña, nunca pensé que pudiera ser mas hermosa pero me equivoque, ahora esta mas linda y preciosa, el problema es que no soy el único en notarlo, y peor aun tengo que escullar lo que piensan, la felicidad con que me llene al saber que Bella estaba pensando en mi, se desapareció en alguna parte de mi mente por el pensamiento de un preadolescente: _"El hermano mayor de Isabella es muy sobre protector con ella, vamos amigo no le voy a hacer nad_a" ahora entiendo porque Emmett si acepto que yo podria tener una relación con su hija.

Flash Back.

Estaba en el comedor del hotel, Emmett se encargaba de elegir la comida para mi Bella, por alguna razón me el fue quien me invito.

_Haber, haber ¿si yo fuera humano que me gustaría?_ _La sandia se ve bien, agarrrare un poco, _pensó mi hermano, _Eddy deja de esa forma, no estoy haciendo nada raro_

- Perdón- susurre.

_¿Se te hace raro que no este molesto contigo_?, pregunto mentalmente, yo asentí de madera disimulada. _Prefiero que seas tu él que este con mi hija, se que las respetaras, y le darás un futuro magnifico, además puedes ayudarme con sus futuros pretendientes, _se río, yo también lo hice ante la idea. _Rosalíe solo esta molesta porque le quitaste parte de su futuro a nuestra hija, pero dentro de poco lo aceptara, los humanos son muy impredecibles_. Y luego empezó a carcajearse otra vez. Termino de recoger la comida de Bella.

Alice y Jasper pegaron dos mesas en una para la familia, cada uno se sentó con sus respectivas parejas, dejando solo cuatro silla dos de ella para Emmett y para mi, las demás para Rosalie y Bella. Emmett coloco el plato en frente a una de las sillas de cabecera.

_Quiero que te sientes al lado de Bella quiero que su aroma te sea común,_ me dijo mi hermano. _¿_Cazaste?, yo volví a asentir disimuladamente.

Sentí el dulce aroma de mi Bella, Rose me envío una mirada envenenada, pero mi ángel hizo que se calmara, se acercaron hacia nosotros y tuvimos una conversación "normal" dentro de las reglas humanas.

Fin del Flash Back

Mi Bella termino de comer, no se como a los humanos puede gustarle esas cosas, aunque a mi Bella tampoco le gusta el olor de la sangre, cada vez que recuerdo lo que Rosalie reprodujo en su mente me carcajeo, parecida a los vampiros, en un cierto modo que ni yo se y tan diferente en otro.

- Edward, tengo que ir ami clase de contabilidad- me comento mi ángel- después vamos a la casa ¿esta bien?-suspiro- mi tía quiere llevarme de compras

- Te compadezco, sobretodo ya que a ti no te gustan esas cosas- le dije, sonreí para sonreí recordando la primera vez que Alice la llevo de compras, Bella no pudo caminar por dos semanas, ella hizo un mojin muy tierno y le acaricie el cabello

_No te acostumbres a pasar mucho tiempo con mi Eddy, querida, cuando él y yo seamos novios te quedaras sola_, pensó Paola Anderson, presione mi mandíbula al solo hecho de poder dejar sola a mi Bella y que ella sufriera en el proceso quise ir hacia allá y decirle que amo a mi Bella y que ella es solo una víbora hija de papi, pero eso estaría mal, además que seria raro que yo su "hermano" estuviera enamorado de mi "hermanita".

Mi Bella se separo de mi para ir a su clase, y sentí que una parte de mi se iba en el proceso, ¿Qué podria pasar en esa cantidad de tiempo? ¿Alguien se atrevería a rebelarle sus sentimientos? ¿Ella aceptaría? Se que suena pesimista, pero sigo temiendo que mi Bella solo me vea como su tío, uno muy raro el cual no ha cambiado e tres años y medio, tres gloriosos años.

He tenido que soportar las miradas venenosas de Rosalie todo este tiempo, pero poco a poco ella ha ido cambiando de opinión, todavía no esta de acuerdo, pero su odio hacia la idea ha descendido un poco

_Wow Cullen al fin se separa de su hermanita, me pregunto si alguna vez la dejara, _pensó Adán Pensy, el tarado novio de Andersson

_El hermano de Cullen es tan indo, es una suerte que sean adoptados porque ella de linda no tiene nada_, pensó la menor de los Andersson

¿Qué todos en esa familia son superficiales e ilusos? Mi Bella es mucho mas bonita que tu, ella es hermosa tu solo eres una niña química, después serás plástica, como tu hermana. Lo bueno es que cuando termine por décima vez la secundaria, no tendré que soportarlos…. Demonios, por eso es que Rosalie esta tan feliz nos iremos a Denali, tendré que ver a Tanya otra vez y decirle que amo a mi "sobrina" de trece años, desde que la vi por primera vez hace tres años_. Ja, será muy divertido, pensé sarcástico._ Por mas que la familia de Tanya se enfurezca conmigo, Rosalie no ganara la batalla se ira conmigo ya que ella rompió la regla al adoptar a mi ángel. Seguro que también la culparan a ella, de esto nadie se salva.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi Eddy? Seguro esta admirando mi belleza_. Pensó la ilusa de Andersson.

Me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que la clase ya estaba culminando, metí mis cosas en agarre mis cosas mi me concentré en los pensamientos de los compañeros de mi ángel, esta es una de las cosas que odio de no poder leerle la mente

_Dios Isabella es tan bella, se ve tan linda cuando esta concentrada_, pensó Mathew Viña, de mi Bella, ese baboso anda detrás de ella desde que la vio, aunque no lo culpo, mi ángel es perfecto, Viña reproducio la imagen de mi Bella en su mente y realmente se veía hermosa, sonreí de forma embobada, como cada vez que lo hago cuando la veo

_Lo sabia Eddy siente algo por mi, _celebro Andersson, si supiera

El timbre sonó de una condenada vez, el tiempo me parecía una eternidad, busque a mi Bella la agarre de la mano y me dirigí a mi volvo

_Eddy ¿Por que no te despides de mí? No muerdo_, Agr. ya estoy cansado de los pensamientos de Andersson

_Hay va Isabella acompañada de su hermano, hay ¿Qué en ningún momento puede dejarla sola?_ Pensó Viña, no, no puedo dejarla sola

- Jajajaja- río mi Bella cuando entramos en el auto

- ¿Qué?- pregunte dudoso

- Es que normalmente soy yo la que tiene la mirada perdida, te pregunte que si habías decidido a que universidad, ibas y te quedaste ido- dijo sonriendo

- Lo siento- no puedo creer que allá ignorado a mi ángel por culpa de eso ilusos

- Eres un melodramático, Edward- me dijo Bella

- Tu nunca me ignoras aunque estés ida- le recordé

- Y tu eres un melodramático, te dije que tu Volvo se vería mejor en plateado cuando lo compraste y me dijiste "dentro de poco lo comprare plateado, solo dejare ver quien quiere mi Volvo negro" eres un exagerado, a mi me gusta tu Volvo solo es una opinión

- ¿No lo quieres plateado?- pregunte

- Si, me parece un lindo color, pero tu amas a tu Volvo y solo por que yo te diga "me gusta mas el plateado que el negro" no tienes que complacerme- respondió

- Me gusta complacerte- dije

- Pues a mi me gusta que no me mimen mucho- dijo furiosa

- Lastima, en esta familia no podemos hacer nada mas que darte mucho, pero mucho amor, y complacerte en cualquier cosa que digas- le espete

- Que me regalen en mi cumpleaños y navidad, además del día del niño no-se-por-que esta bien, me molesta que sean tan lujosos los regalos pero lo entiendo- me dijo- pero que vendas tu querido volvo negro por que a mi me gusta el color plateado es una exageración "tipo Edward Cullen"

- Me gustaría poder leer tu mente.-Comente-. Eres realmente confusa Bella

- Y tu realmente melodramático "tío"- me dijo, rayos ella solo me llamaba tío cuando estaba furiosa

- Oh vamos, solo me gusta consentirte Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle también lo hacen ¿Qué tiene de malo que** yo** lo haga?- okay eso no era lo que quería decir

- Que tu compites con mi mama por saber quien me consiente mejor, o vamos ¡un auto! Me faltan tres años para la licencia y tu te compras un auto como si fuera para mi

- Vas a estar en el auto ¿no?- pregunte

- Si, pero también voy en el BMW de mi mama y no es que me guste mucho como lo conduce

- ¿No te gusta la velocidad, Bellita?

- No preguntes lo que sabes, "Tiyto"

- Te molesto Anderson- trate de que sonara como pregunta, pero era una afirmación

- Si, la muy tarada me dijo: "no te crees mucho solo por que tu hermano va a ser mi cuñado, eres poca cosa para mi".- dijo Bella imitando el falso tono de voz de Andersson- Hablando de eso ¿te… gusta su… hermana?- pregunto con la voz ¿triste?

- No, la muy ilusa piensa que me gusta, seguro el lunes lo sabrá todo el instituto- le dije muy a mi pesar

- Mis condolencias- me dijo

- No soy yo el que odia educación física, por descoordinación- le dije encogiéndome los hombros

- Hey, yo siento pena por ti, cuando Andersson le diga a todo el instituto que eres su novio o que tu gustas de ella, cuando tengas que decir que es mentira, y de cualquier forma soportar la charla del director- dijo "molesta"

- Okay, okay, perdón Bels, pero es que es muy divertido que te caigas solo con tus pies- le dije soltando una risotada

- Es verdad-suspiro- por suerte todos en la casa son ágiles y sabrá Dios de donde salen tu y mi mama principalmente cuando me caigo

- Hablando de eso ¿Quién va ganando?- solía contar el numero de veces que evitaba que Bella se cayera, no las de Rosalie

- Como en todo van empatados- respondió como si nada

- ¿En todo?- pregunte ingenuo

- Rosalie es mi mama, Edward, no puedo quererte mas que a ella, como tu no puedes querer mas a mi que a Esme- eso era mentira yo la quería a ella mas que a Esme pero seguía queriendo a mi madre

Una pequeña parte de mi quisiera que me quisieras mas a mi que a Rose- mentí, una gran parte de mi quiere eso

- Tal vez cuando crezca y si me pongo malcriada te quiera mas a ti- bromeo

- ¿Solo si eres malcriada?

- Hay la posibilidad de que te quiera más que a mi mama cuando crezca- dijo y sin saberlo me abrió las puertas a la esperanza más que nunca.

Llegamos a la casa y me decidí a jugar con Bella, aunque debia dejar que Emmet por ser su padre tambien lo hiciera y ayudarla con sus tareas bajo la mirada asecina de Rosalie.

**Notas de la loca autora**:

Hola, MUCHISISISISISISMAAAAAS GRACIAS por sus review, me alegran el día, jeje. Se los agradezco infinitamente, les doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores que lean mi fic y tengan que soportar los cambios de humos de los personajes (de tal autora, tal personaje, jeje) , a los que dejan review o las que me agregaron a favoritos y a alert, se los agradezco mucho, por leer.

Se que algunas se preguntaran ¿Qué esta solo puede crear víboras? Pues les respondo que estoy peleadísima con mis "amigas" y que solo puedo crear víboras por los momentos. Si piensan que Bella esta malcriadísima, altanera y diferente a la definición de SM de ella, pues yo también lo creo, intento corregirlo. Tuve que dejar el cap hasta aquí por que sino termino actualizando el año que viene. Sobre el Volvo negro, ¿vieron el trailer de "NM"?, (no se por que pregunto lo obvio) pues yo lo vi en los VMA y el Volvo salía negro, y pues me inspire de hay, jeje. En el liceo me están matando, y lo más común es que no actualice los miércoles y los jueves por exceso de clases.

El quinto cap va viento en popa, pero posiblemente solo actualice el 12 por ser día de la raza o el 13, por ser el aniversario de mi tío, Y otra cosa que tengo que comunicarles, el cigarro, niñas es malísimo para la salud, a mi abuelo le costo el corazón por los 40 y pico de años fumando y ahora sobrevive con el marcapaso, para el cual se necesita operación, la cual puede ser riesgosa, y le hacen mas daño a la persona que esta al lado suyo y no fuma, y además pone los dientes negros y degenera la piel.

Estoy feliz, por que mi amiga mejor amiga (que SI es incondicional con migo) también es fan de crepúsculo! Cas casi me muero de la emoción (sobre todo porque soy dramática) y podré ver NM con ella

Bue, Criticas, criticas constructivas, florecita, flores, tomatazos, decirme que esto es una porquería, por favor presionar el botón con letras verdes de abajo;)


	5. Denali y el secreto

**Declaimer: **(Esta cosa ya me fastidia, TODAS (OS) sabemos que Stephenie Meyer es la autora de Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer, los personajes le pertenecen únicamente a ella {para mi desgracia y las de las demás} yo no soy SM y por lo tanto solo hago este fic por diversión, y por que a mi subconsciente le dio la regaladísima gana de crear esta locura cuando me desperté. Y las que leyeron el primer cap, saben que RoXa CuLlEn HaLe me ayudo- y ayuda- en el 45% de las ideas principales, la locura de historia lo escribo yo, y si desean escribirlo en otro Web site por favor pregúntemelo en un review o por el MSN que esta en mi porfile-y los(as) que piensen que estoy enojada, pss no, es que soy así XD

**Aviso: **algunas palabras, párrafos, etc., son del libro Crepúsculo, solo que adaptadas a mi loca forma de escribir

**5 meses después- Viaje a Denali 12 de Septiembre de 2001**

**Bella P.O.V**

Mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Denali después de la graduación de Edward, el, como el sobre protector, que es dijo que posiblemente yo me podía quedar en Alaska con mi mama y mi papa, yo me opuse porque sin un miembro de la familia cerca no se como vivir sin sentirme triste, cualquiera de las dos acciones salía perjudicada, pero alejarme de la ilusas de las Andersson era mas bien una salvación, siempre y cuando este con mi familia todo esta bien, aun recuerdo como me reí cuando la mayor de las hermanas creyó que mi tío Edward gustaba de ella

_Flash Back_

_Febrero 26 de febrero del año 2001_

_Edward y yo llegamos al instituto, y todos tenían el ojo pegado de nosotros, Andersson me veía con cara de "te lo dije" y Pensy, el tarado novio de la mayor de las Andersson, que se cree hermoso, ja, no le llega ni a los talones a mi Ed… a mi tío. ¿Andersson habrá dicho que mi__** tío**__ gusta de ella? Si, lo común es que la chismosa lo haya dicho._

_La Chismosa mayor trato de acercarse a mi tío, pero su novio no la dejo, por suerte, es la primera vez que le agradezco a Pensy algo, aunque el no lo sabrá claro. Mi tío me abrazo, y me llevo al instituto, incluso, me dejo en la clase. Él giro la cabeza y miro a Viña con cara de odio, el chico, se volteo. ¿El me estaba…?. __**Tonto sobre protector**__, pensé. Andersson entro a la clase con sus clones a sus lados, con una sonrisa entupida, se acerco a mí y me miro desafiante_

_ - ¿Deseas algo, Andersson?- le pregunte venenosa_

_ - Sola saber como esta mi nueva cuñada- dijo con burla y acides- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, cuando tu hermano no este contigo- me escupió la tarántula, apreté los dientes._

_Mi tío no me va a dejar, eso es mentira él me quiere mucho, él me lo prometió, mi Edward me lo prometió_

_**Espera, Espera, niña ¿Cómo que**__** tu**__** Edward**__?- dijo una molesta vececilla en mi interior, mi conciencia_

_Se me salio_

_**Ya, como digas, espero que dentro de poco no pongas esas mismas excusas…Adiós**__- y se fue_

_ - Ja, me da mucha risa Andersson ¿Por qué mi "hermano" tiene que dejarme? Además ¿Quién te dijo que era mi cuñada? Que yo sepa Edward no le a pedido Tu hermana que sea su… novia- dije deformando la palabra "novia" como si fuera la peor de las palabrotas _

_ - Todavía no, pero dentro de poco lo hará- dijo Andersson moviendo la cabeza, claro si no tiene nada en ella se le tambalea._

_ - Por favor, a Edward no le gusta tu hermana, la muy ilusa se confundió, seguro el le dijo su nombre y la muy tarada pensó que él gustaba de ella- espete, Andersson me miro desafiante._

_ - Buenos días, jóvenes, por favor señorita Andersson, Mills, y Gord siéntense en sus asientos- dijo el profesor._

_La tarántula y sus dos descerebradas se sentaron a regañadientes y se pasaron toda la clase enviándome miradas asesinas y no lo que debería hacer, prestar atención _

_La clase termino rápido, debo decir, me dirigí a mi otra clase y vía la chismosa mayor yendo hacia la oficina de su papa, con los ojos llorosos y llenos de ira_

_**Edward**__, pensé_

_Busque a mi…tío con la mirada y lo encontré, con cara de cansancio, me dirigí hacia donde él estaba y me sonrío_

_ - ¿Le rompiste el corazón a Andersson?- pregunte, una gran parte de mi esperaba una respuesta afirmativa_

_ - No le rompí el corazón a nadie.- Dijo-. Solo le aclare que no estoy interesado en __**ella**__- aclaro_

_ - Le rompiste el corazón- dije, sentí como una sonrisa gigante se formaba en mi rostro_

_ - Ella no me ama, Bella, solo siente interés por mi-dijo_

_ - ¿Tu tienes a tu persona especial, Edward?- pregunte_

_ - Si, Bels -dijo sonriendo_

_ - ¿Y…quien es?- pregunte, sintiendo ganas de llorar_

_ - Eres tu, mi princesita- dijo besando mi mejilla- será mejor que te vallas, ya esta por comenzar tu clase, y ya viene Andersson con su padre hacia acá._

_Fin del Flash Back_

No expulsaron a Edward por su alto índice estudiantil y que no le hizo ningún daño mayor a Andersson, sino ya tendría problemas, además, solo van por decirle a su interesada hija que ella no le gusta, el director no pudo expulsarlo, una parte de mi recordó la parte en la que llame "mi Edward" a mi tío, Dios y lo peor es que lo sigo haciendo, una vez (cuando tenia once) le pregunte a mi mama como saber que alguien es el amor de tu vida (N/A: en este caso existencia) y ella me respondió que cuando conoció a mi papa, automáticamente lo quiso y siente celos cada vez que "alguien" (específicamente mujeres) lo ve, y que sentía que por mas estupideces que el hiciera ella siempre lo perdonaría

Eso es lo mismo que siento por mi tío, y me repito una y otra vez que no es amor, solo lo quiero, por ser MI Edwa… tío, mi papa río, y mi mama se giro a verme

- ¿Estas bien, hija?- pregunto mi madre

- Si mama, solo me perdí en mi propio mundo como de costumbre- le dije sonrojándome

- Jajaja, aay, extraño los días en que le decías a Edward "tío Eddy"- comento mi papa

- ¿Por qué ?- le pregunte

- Si tu lo llamas "Eddy" el no se molesta, intenta que Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, o Carlisle lo llamen Eddy son que proteste, a Esme no le dice, pero se nota que le desagrada- comento riendo, mi mama hizo una mueca que no se molesto en rebelar y yo me sonroje- Ayy, Bellita, me encanta que te sonrojes y seas un libro abierto, solo con Eddy y Rose eres expresiva

- Tenia razón, solo que si ponía discutir con mi tío, y no con mi mama, ya que siempre resultaba ella ganadora, me conmueve esa sonrisa tan radiante que tiene cada vez que me ve es como si…yo fuera en _realidad_ su hija, hundí mi cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana esperando que mi periodo pesimista se "fuera"

- ¿Bella? ¿Bella? Bels, ya estamos en Denali- me susurro mi tío al oído con cuidado, que estuviera tan cerca de mi era costumbre, pero siempre me sonrojaba

- El paisaje es… igual- dije intentando parecer emocionada, cosa que no resulto

- No, nos encontramos muy lejos de nuestro antiguo hogar-dijo sin un simple tono de vergüenza, me mintió

- Edward ¿sino estamos tan lejos, por que…?- pero fui interrumpida por un chillido

- ¡Edward!- grito una joven, realmente hermosa de figura esbelta, cabello fresa rojizo y piel pálida, saludando con la mano a mi tío

- ¿Son familia?- le pregunte a Edward

- Somos-corrigió- si podría decirse que si, hemos tenido una relación bastante unida- dijo, no sabia si se refería a las familias o a él y la chica que lo saludo-¿Por qué preguntas?

- Encajan perfecto con ustedes- le dije

- Con nosotros-volvió a corregir- pensé que…quizás ya nos aceptaste, Bella- dijo desilusionado

- Yo siempre los acepte- respondí- solo que …me sigue pareciendo irreal que… bueno que, ustedes me acepten- dije apenada

- No sabes cuanto desearía poder leer tu mente- me susurro en el oido, sentí que mis terminaciones nerviosas me hacían sobresaltan, pero decidí ignorarlas y aparentar que todo estaba bien

- Edward- le saludo la misma chica de hace un rato, tenia una amplia sonrisa y su mirada iba exclusivamente dirigida a mi Edwar…tío, sentí celos.

- Hola, Tanya- saludo cordialmente mi tío, aunque se escullaba furioso

- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto la rubia, mirándome con cautela, y deformando la palabra ella como diciendo "esa cosa"

- Ella es mi… sobrina- "sobrina" es una palabrota para mi tío- Isabella Cullen, pero todos la llamamos Bella

- ¿Tu sobrina?- pregunto incrédula

- Es hija de Emmett y Rosalie

- Hija adoptiva- repuse, cuando los ojos de Tanya se abrieron de forma inhumana

- ¿Cómo…?- empezó Tanya

- Bella es un miembro importante de la familia- respondió mi tío a una pregunta no terminada- nosotros sentimos una especial atracción hacia ella- dijo- en especial Rosalie y yo- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible

Sentí como Tanya se volteaba y me miraba fijamente una gran sonrisa llena de pura amabilidad se cruzo por su rostro

- Perdón por ser tan descortés- de disculpo- yo soy Tanya, supongo que puedes decirme prima o tía, ya que estas acostumbrada a lo segundo- dijo sonriendo mas

- No hay, problema, prima todo esta bien- le sonreí cortésmente, a kilómetros se notaba que le gustaba mi tío, pero viéndolo bien, ella es la pareja perfecta para él

- Bien, ¿te apetece conocer a los demás miembros de la familia, Bels?- me pregunto mi tío con una sonrisa

- Si- le dije- ¿mi prima nos puede acompañar?- pregunte, su sonrisa disminuyo un poco y la de Tanya creció

- Si es lo que deseas- dijo restándole importancia

Me baje de la camioneta, resulto raro que no me hubieran cargado, ellos siempre tienen esa costumbre, seguro mi abuelo intervino en la segura guerra de mi mama y mi tío

Mi tío me puso la mano en el hombro y me contemplo- si es posible que alguien tan hermoso me contemple- por unos segundos antes de regresar su mirada a la gran casa- mansión- que seguramente debe ser de nuestros primos

Si son iguales a mi familia lo mas seguro es que no tengan nada en el refrigerador, ellos no comen, o mejor dicho no los he visto comer en los largos tres años que vivo con ellos. Y creo que ese es el elixir de la juventud, pues tampoco envejecen, en todos estos años me eh preguntado por que mi tío Edward me siguió al instituto si el ya tendría que ir a la universidad, o ya debería trabajar, aunque tal vez solo sea por que es extremadamente sobre protector. Un exagerado, hasta de él mismo me protege, cuando tiene los ojos carbón, ya que esta muy, muy, muy, enojado esos días.

Mi tío me llevo al interior de la mansión donde conocí a Kate, Irina, Carmen y Eleazar, los últimos dos realmente amables conmigo. Kate e Irina me observaban silenciosamente, pero casi no hablaron conmigo, sobre todo Irina. Tanya se quedo todo el día hablando o intentando sacarle una conversación a mi tío, me invadieron los celos, y lo peor es que mi mama los veía con una sonrisa, sentí que mi único medio de desahogo estaba de otro lado, además de mi tía Alice, pero seguro ella también estaba feliz por mi tío Edward. Pero me sorprendió que mi papa tuviera el semblante serio he intentara decirle a mi mama no-se-que-cosa, y ella le respondía con una mueca.

Mis abuelitos estaban tranquilos charlando con Eleazar, Carmen e Irina, cuando me centre en las paginas de "Cumbres Borrascosas" y esperaba poder seguir evadiendo los celos con la lectura el tiempo que nos quedáramos en Denali, la biblioteca personal de mi abuelo Carlisle era inmensa y quizás podría leer de ahí vatios textos, me sumí completamente en la lectura hasta que mi tío Jasper me toco el hombro

- ¿Estas bien, Bella?- pregunto, sonrío e inmediatamente deje que todo pensamiento triste pasara a segundo plano.

- Ahora, si- dije sincera- ¿Dónde esta mi tía Alice?- dije preocupada, la duende no se aparecía en ningún lado

- Evitando la escenita- dijo haciendo una mueca y señalando a mi otro tío y Tanya

- ¿A mi tía le molesta?- pregunte dudosa

- No te imaginas cuanto- dijo suspirando

- ¿Por qué?

- Eh…porque ella desea que Edward este con alguien mas- dijo también dudoso

- ¿Quién?- pregunte con voz rota

- Yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo- dijo ¿apenado?- Alice- llamo de forma alegre a mi tía cuando esta apareció

- ¿Ya termino la_ escenita_ de Edward con Tanya?- dijo mi tía acido

- No – le respondió mi tío con irritación- pero, el sufre- intento de hacer sentir a mi tía Alice feliz con el comentario.

Y efectivamente funciono mi tía tenia una gran sonrisa y susurro algo como "se lo merece por entupido", yo volví a concentrar mi atención en el libro tratando que la tristeza se despareciera, funciono, el mundo me importaba un comino. Sentí que me taladraban con la mirada, pero hice caso omiso, decidí salir de ese lugar, era obvio que para la mayoría de las dueñas de la casa no me querían hay, refiriéndome especialmente a Irina, Tanya parecía ida cuando charlaba con mi Edward, si lo dije en mis pensamientos, mi Edward, no me importa si esta bien o mal llamarlo así, apacigua en una pequeña parte mis celos, enfermizos y sin razón alguna, aparte que me he vuelto una malcriada con los años, escuche un gruñido de parte de mi mama y mi Edward cuando salí. Mataban a Irina con la mirada, en especial Edward, ella les hizo caso omiso, y se sentó tranquilamente. Salí y me senté en las escaleritas de la puerta, esperando que el frío congelara mis emociones de tristeza al igual que a mis lagrimas, llore, llore de rabia y de disolución; tanto tiempo siendo la niña consentida de Edward, sabiendo en el fondo que el necesitaba a alguien mayor, no a una pequeña, torpe, y aburrida niña que él solo veía como su pequeña y delicada sobrina, igual que mi madre y el resto de la familia me veía a mi.

No debía llorar, esculle un grito proveniente de la casa, quise volver a enfrascarme en mi libro, volvió a escullarse otro grito, esta vez de la voz de Edward, seque mis lagrimas rápidamente y entre a la casa, se escullo la voz de Irina, decía cosas sin sentido como "eres un enfermizo" y "muérete", acelere el paso y vi en la sala a mi mama, mi tía, mi papa, mi tío con caras sombrías y llenas de odio hacia Irina, él que mas me sorprendió fue Edward **(N/A: no necesito poner esto, pero el tío del que escribí hace un rato, es nada mas y nada menos que ¡Jasper Hale! Damas)** que ere el único de pie al lado de Irina, su aspecto era realmente tétrico, como si en cualquier momento fuera a lanzarse sobre ella y matarla, observe a Tanya con la mirada triste, como si fue a llorar sin lagrima

- ¿Cómo demonios pudiste, ella es solo una chiquilla y nuestra hermana es toda una mujer?- discrimino Irina a Edward.

- Ella crecerá, Irina- le respondió, como diciéndole "bruta"- ya lo hizo, siento esto por ella desde que tiene diez años- confeso ¿de que hablan?

- Lo hace mas enfermizo aun, ella es solo una niña, si _fueras_ humano, podría llegar a ser tu nieta o bisnieta- le reclamo, ¿si él _fuera_ humano? Pero si él _es _humano

- Irina, ni tu, ni yo, ni ninguno de los presentes aquí moriremos…por la causa que mueren los humanos- dijo Alice, confundiéndome más- Eleazar es mayor que Carmen, Carlisle es mayor que Esme, la conoció cuando ella tenia dieciséis años humanos, y él en sus inmortales veintitrés, y ahora Esme esta en sus inmortales veintiocho y Carlisle sigue en los veintitrés, ellos son algo así como ella y Edward, Carlisle no pudo, ni puede evitar amar a Esme y Edward no puede dejarla él la ama- abrí los ojos desmenuzadamente ¿Qué?- Entiéndelo el no tiene la culpa, tu y tus hermanas han sentido, y aun sienten amor por varios hombres humanos, que dejaron vivir, ella es la pareja destinada de Edward, yo lo he visto, desde que se vieron por primera vez, y antes de ese maravilloso momento, entiéndelo, por favor, no seas bruta, reprimida, antiguada y sobre todo no seas ciega, ellos se aman- le dijo mi tía, entre una mezcla de alegría, rabia, y superioridad, una mezcla realmente externa, sobretodo en mi tía Alice.

Irina se callo y yo llore no entendía nada, me ocultaban algo, por eso siempre me sentí excluida, siempre me guardaron un secreto que todos ellos compartían, cuando me enseñaron que en la familia no había secretos; todos voltearon a verme, mi familia me miraba con incredulidad, pero Edward me miraba con miedo, desilusión, y temor, Salí corriendo de hay y no se como no me tropecé en ningún comento, llegue a la puerta, me derrumbe frente a ella y me eche a llorar. Sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí, no hice caso, me colocaron la mano la corriente eléctrica me indico que era Edward, y el llanto aumento

- ¿Qué escullaste?- dijo con tono sombrío y tímido

- La ultima parte- declare con voz rota

- ¿Qué escullaste?- repitió

- Ustedes no envejecen-dije- tampoco comen- agregue refiriéndome a uno de mis recuerdos- su piel es fría y gélida; en ocasiones los confundo con estatuas-declare- ¿Qué son?- pregunte

- Si te lo digo vas a creer que no estoy cuerdo- dijo sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa normal, era una cargada de lastima

- No confían en mi- afirme

- Si confiamos en ti- contradijo- pero tenemos….miedo, sobretodo yo, de que al decírtelo nos temas- declaro

- Es imposible que les tenga miedo, ustedes para mi son una familia

- ¿Solo para ti?- pregunto sarcástico

- No evadas el tema- le dije furiosa

- Somos…vampiros- dijo con voz rota, mi ojos se abrieron abiertamente, voltee el rostro, y vi a Edward con aspecto triste, divise a mi familia con el rostro precavido, pero la gran mayoría con el semblante triste- ¿tienes miedo?- pregunto con cautela

- No-dije- estoy defeccionada, un simple secreto tan sencillo y no fueron capaces de decírmelo en tras años y medio, por favor dentro de poco cumpliré catorce años, y no son capaces de decir me simplemente que son vampiros, pensaron que tenia miedo, ustedes son mi familia, tengo mas miedo a sentirme excluida cuando comparten sus chistes personales y yo me sentía apartada, sentí que en cualquier momento regresaría a Phoenix y ustedes me olvidarían- mi voz se rompió cuando comenzó el estallar de las lagrimas- si no querían decirme nada, ¿Por qué me adoptaron? ¿Por qué fingieron quererme, si lo que querían era desayunarme? Se que no quieren hacerme daño, que no me dañarían por ninguna causa, pero ¿Por qué me mintieron?- explote en un momento crucial todos tenían las caras gachas y la tristeza se percibía en el aire.

- Bella, ¿ves como reaccionaste ahora?- me pregunto Edward con un hilo de voz- teníamos miedo que reaccionaras así…solo que como de costumbre, eres realmente una incógnita, te preocupaste mas por nuestro rechazo como un miembro de la familia hacia ti, cosa que no a cruzado por nuestra mente desde que te vimos por primera vez- me aclaro con tono triste, seco mis mejilla con extremo cuidado y me tarareo mi nana- Bella ¿tu nos aceptas como lo que somos?- pregunto con miedo

- Si, son mi familia, ustedes me quieren y yo los quiero a ustedes, solo estoy molesta- dije dejando de llorar, Edward me abrazo con calidez, todo lo que ocurrió hace un momento se borro de mi mente, solo recordé que estaba molesta y que Edward me confeso que estaba en una familia de vampiros

- Bella, cariño- me llamo mi mama- ¿no tienes miedo?

- No, ¿Cómo tenerle miedo a las personas que me han cuidado y criado con tanto amor y atención?- pregunte

- Creo que, no puedes- ella me abrazo también

Mi papa llego y también me abrazo, y sin ningún esfuerzo pudo besar mi coronilla, todos los de mi familia, me atraparon en un fuerte y calido abrazo, pidiendo disculpas, hasta que sentí la pérdida de aire, por el apretón entre mi mama, mi papa y Edward

- Tienes una familia de vampiros y no tienes miedo- dijo sarcástico Edward- ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que no te comeremos?

- No lo han hecho en estos tres años, no lo harán en los que siguen- dije- ¿de que se alimentan?- pregunte curiosa

- De la sangre de animales- respondió mi mama- Carlisle nos impuso esa _dieta, _gracias a eso somos más civilizados, que el resto de nuestra especie

- Te tomas las cosas demasiado a la ligera, Rose- le recrimino Edward

- Ella es fuerte- la defendió mi papa- algo tuvo que aportar Rose ¿no?- le pregunto sarcástico mi papa

- Que alegría – comento mi tía **(N/A: fue mi imaginación o rimo?)-** podré llevar a Bella de compras sin tener que actuar que me canso- salto por toda la habitación hasta que mi tío Jasper la abrazo

- Creo que Bella aun se sentirá cansada cariño- le susurro mi tío

- Eso es verdad-admitió- y también una verdadera lastima- suspiro y sonrío de oreja a oreja- ¿saben que hora es, chicos?- pregunto como si nada

- No- respondieron todos, menos Edward

- La una de la mañana del trece de septiembre- volvió a sonreír- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bella!- dijo saltándome enzima, y cargándome sin ningún esfuerzo

- ¿Podrían hacerme un favor, antes de que me duerma?- les pregunte a todos en general

- Si- respondieron al unísono

- ¿Qué pueden hacer, exactamente?- dije, con pena

- Bueno- comenzó mi abuelo- principalmente todos tenemos la piel pálida, fría, tal como dijiste Bella- sonrío- Tenemos un sentido del olfato y del oído muy desarrollado, en este momento tu corazón volvió a latir de forma normal y no descontrolada como hace cseis horas- me sonroje- tenemos una fuerza extraordinaria, el màs fuerte de todos nosotros es Emmett- mi padre sonrio, ante tal echo- Velocidad extraordinaria, en este habito, Edward es el que sobresale, tenemos un pequeño defecto, nosotros brillamos ante la luz del sol, además algunos de nosotros poseen dones- aclaro

- ¿Cuales exactamente?- pregunte con mas curiosidad

- Edward por ejemplo, él puede leer la mente de los demás- dijo, me sonroje automáticamente, ¿él habría escullado cuando yo….?

- Hay una exacción- lo interrumpió Edward- no puedo leer tu mente Bella- me dijo, sonreí de manera exagerada- y realmente es frustrante, ya que quisiera leerlo- comento

- Alice, tiene el don de la precognición, ella te vio a ti en el futuro, incluso antes de que Rosalie y Emmett te adoptaran- mi tía sonrío

- Claro que no todo es ciento por ciento seguro, depende de las decisiones de las personas, si cambian de opinión el futuro también cambiara- se encogió los hombros- aunque en algunos casos es realmente frustrante cuando no se cumple lo que predije primero- comento pensativa

- Jasper, tiene la habilidad de cambiar los sentimientos de las personas, y él también puede sentir los sentimientos de ella- comento

- ¿ningún otro tiene un don?- pregunte

- Tengo una teoría de que los dones son solo los rasgos humanos que mas destacaban en nosotros, por ejemplo, que Edward tuviera una enorme sensibilidad para intuir los pensamientos de quienes lo rodeaban- dijo- Emmett trajo su fuerza, Esme la capacidad de amar con compasión, Rosalie su belleza o la tenacidad, no estoy muy seguro cual resalta más, Alice posiblemente instruía lo que pasaría o tenia sueños del futuro, y Jasper en su vida humana era bastante carismático, capaz de influir en quienes tenia alrededor para que vieran los cosas a su manera, y según los demás yo traje la compasión de mi otra vida.

- ¿Mañana los veré?- pregunte insegura

- Claro, Bella, no nos iremos de aquí sin ti- me dijo mi tía

- No había notado a mis primas, hasta que me di vuelta para que mi mama y mi tía me llevaran a mi nueva habitación; Irina me miraba rabiosa, Tanya con una sonrisa triste y los demás de forma normal, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostro

- Es una lastima que no supiéramos la fecha de tu cumpleaños, Bella- dijo Carmen- te hubiéramos comprado regalos

- De eso seguramente se encargo mi tía Alice- le dije con una sonrisa- que pasen bien la noche- les desee y todos soltaron una pequeña risa

Me llevaron al segundo piso, la habitación era de color blanco, solo la cama mostraba el color azul amarino de la funda, la almohada y el edredón, además de mis maletas moradas, que, seguramente, ya estaban vacías, me cambie mi ropa, por una camisón de algodón verde, y unos pants marrones, cepille mis dientes y recogí mi cabello e una cola, me recosté en la cama e instantáneamente me quede dormida. Esperando que al despertar mi familia siguiera aquí, y que todo esto no fuera simplemente un sueño, poco a poco me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrí los ojos con pereza, busque con la mirada a que un miembro de mi familia estuviera hay, a un costado de mi cama estaba Edward, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Buenos días Bella- dijo sonriendo mas aun- ¿dormiste bien?

- Si…aunque tenia miedo que al despertar, no los viera- le confesé

- Eso es imposible, Bella, yo siempre estaré contigo- hizo una pequeña mueca- bueno, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo.

- Eso ya lo se, pero siempre tengo miedo a que sean solo un sueño- dije

- No debes tener miedo, Bella- acerco su cara a la mía y me sonroje- yo nunca te dejare, Bella, te lo prometí

Suspiro, y se separo de mí, se paro de la cama.

- Mejor te cambias, Alice te espera con impaciencia para darte tu regalo- sonrío y salio de la habitación.

Sali de la cama, me dirigí al baño, me bañe, me cepille los dientes, mi vestimenta era un vestido blanco, con tirantes en los hombros, me llegaba solo a diez centímetros de la rodilla, cepille mi cabello con cuidado y le coloque un cepillo, mi mama y mi tía Alice, me esperaban afuera y me dieron los últimos toques, un poquito de lápiz labial, y arreglaron mejor mi cabello.

En la sala estaban mis primos de Denali, vestidas de etiqueta, mis abuelos, mis tíos y mi papa, también estaban elegantes, me sonroje por un momento al creer que yo estaba bien vestida, mi tía Alice se puso frete a mi, tenia un regalo en la mano, seguro mi tío Jasper se lo dio.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bella- me abrazo- espero que te guste nuestro regalo- dijo con una sonrisa

- Gracias, dije sosteniendo la cajita forrada con papel color morado

Abrí el regalo y era un conjunto de vestidos realmente hermosos, y una pulsera de color plateado con la luna, el sol, y las estrellas, al rededor, los siguientes regalos me los dieron mi abuelo y mi abuela (un retrato de toda la familia, realmente hermoso) mis primas de Denali, Irina me veía con cariño y pidió disculpas por su conducta, yo le sonreí y le dije que no había problemas, me regañaron una cámara fotográfica, para que recordara cualquier paisaje o persona que resultara de mi agrado, mi mama y mi papa me regalaron un enciclopedia de los libros de Anne Roce, todos, incluyéndome, estallamos en una sonora carcajada, y por ultimo Edward. El se arrodillo y me miro tímidamente.

- Espero que te guste, Bella- dijo entregándome una cajita

- La abrí con mucho cuidado, tenia un collar de color plateado con una media luna en el medio, era realmente hermoso, mire a Edward, él me veía con timidez y ansiedad.

- Es hermoso Eddy, muchas gracias- le dije abrazándolo, el correspondió el abrazo y beso mi coronilla.

- Me alegra que te gustara, Bels- me dijo

- ¿Me lo pones?- le pregunte tímidamente.

El solo asintió, agarro el collar, me voltee y lo coloco con delicadeza en mi cuello,

- Estas hermosa- dijo

- Gracias,- le agradecí sonrojada.

- Abrace a Edward otra vez, pero esta fue con más cariño, el me cargo como si tuviera cinco años, acerque su cara a la mía y lo bese en la nariz, aunque me pico la boca después de esto.

F - eliz cumple años, Bella- repitió con una sonrisa

**Notas de la loca autora:**

Buaa Buaa, Snif, Snif T_T, conchale me hicieron llorar 51 REVIEW !! se los agradezco realmente, ahora podré morir en paz, GRACIAS realmente gracias a los que me escribieron los review, a los que me agregaron a favoritos y alert, por molestarse en leer mi historia y darme alas para seguir escribiendo, Les tengo tres buenas noticias y una mala

La primera buena: después de este cap, se pone buena la cosa, como dice mi tía

2 buena: les daré la parte del sumari como debe ser

3 buena: les daré un adelanto.

Cosa mala: me tardare en actualizar por culpa de las clases, y por que posiblemente me metan a un psiquiatra (mande a mucha gente al carajo y también estoy asocial y de paso bipolar, estoy muerta en vida para abreviarlo)

**Parte del summary como debí escribir:**

No debería sentir lo que siento por ti- le dije cuando las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

No tengo problemas en que lo sientas- dijo levantando mi cara- por que lo sientes- sonrío- y yo también- dijo antes de besarme de forma apasionada

**Avance**

Mi familia y yo nos mudaríamos al condado de Forks, Washington para poder terminar el bachillerato, en esta ocasión ellos también estudiaran conmigo, como lo hicieron en Denali, solo que me darán mi "espacio" como si me molestara su presencia, ellos desean que yo viva la mayor cantidad de vivencias _humanas_, solo que no son capaces de dejarme sola, no importa que aparentemos tener la misma edad, siempre seré la niña pequeña, ojala Edward me viera como algo más

…

¿tienes celos, Edward?- pregunte incrédula

Lastimosamente, si, ese Newton me da mala espina- dijo

¿te da mala espina, o te molesta lo que piensa?- pregunte en un susurro

Las dos- dijo

…..

Bue, cuídense y nos leemos un día de estos

Besos y mordiscos, G-Wx2

PD: Que prefieren como el carro de Bella ¿una gran vitara, un carro Ford o un Volvo?, diganmelo en un review, o ayudenme a ponerlo en mi porfile

PD2: Criticas, criticas constructivas, tomatazos, flor, florecitas, lectores que me digan que esto ees una porqueria, el boton con letras verdes de abajo.


	6. Forks

**Declaimer**: La saga de Crepúsculo, los personajes y el subconsciente que creo esta genial historia son de la única Stephenie Meyer, la trama (locura) y algunos personajes que aparecieron me pertenecen a mí

Advertencia: algunos parrafos, son de Crepusculo

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Mi familia y yo nos mudaríamos al condado de Forks, Washington para poder terminar el bachillerato, en esta ocasión ellos también estudiaran conmigo, como lo hicieron en Denali, solo que me darán mi "espacio" como si me molestara su presencia, ellos desean que yo viva la mayor cantidad de vivencias _humanas_, solo que no son capaces de dejarme sola, no importa que aparentemos tener la misma edad, siempre seré la niña pequeña, ojala Edward me viera como algo más.

Denali fue una experiencia única, la mejor de toda mi vida, aunque solo voy solo al comienzo, no solo Edward me acompaño al instituto, sino toda mi familia, en esta ocasión tienen planeado que yo vuelva a ser Isabella Swan, gracias a J que cambio mis papeles legales y en vez de ser adoptada por Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Hale de Cullen, fui adoptada por mi _tío_ Carlisle Cullen y su esposa Esme de Cullen, jaja. Al igual que mi mama y mi tío Jasper, utilizare un apellido diferente, me dieron un día, para intentar no ser asocial, solo por la entupida teoría de mi familia que ellos son la causa de que todos me huyan, aunque Edward sabe lo que piensan los demás, por lo mismo sabe lo que desean.

El condado de Forks, es uno de los lugares más fríos del mundo (sino es el mas frío) nos dirigíamos a la casa- seguramente una mansión de dos o tres pisos- que estaba alejada del pueblo, realmente, si llegara a estar a mas de sesenta o cien kilómetros de distancia del pueblo, seria poco.

La secundaria de Forks tenia un total de trecientos veinte estudiantes, pronto, trecientos veinticinco. Ya sabía como pasaría todo, llegaría totalmente apenada el primer día, seguramente todo el instituto sabría mi historia, por ser un pueblo tan pequeño, no hablaría con nadie, solo are enemigas, porque aparentemente, soy un imán para la mala suerte y las tarántulas, el segundo día, todos verían a mis hermosos hermanastros, y me eludirían por miedo a mi papa, o me saludarían para conocerlos. Simple, completamente monótono, predecible, pasar siete años de vida con seres inmortales hace ver la vida desde un punto de vista distinto al humano, algo que sencillamente puede ser predecible, sobretodo con una adivina en la familia.

- Seguramente en esta ocasión si podrás tener amigos humanos, Bella- me dijo mi mama con una sonrisa

- Realmente lo dudo, soy completamente tímida y asocial, mama-le dije- además yo ya he tenido amigas humanas, y realmente es difícil encontrar a un "amigo" en un solo día- respondí quitándole importancia, siete años desde que no las veo

- Si, ya tuviste amigas humanas, y las seguirías teniendo de no ser por mi egoísmo- dijo triste

- Mama, tu no eres egoísta, tarde o temprano iban a separarnos, y ustedes son la mejor familia que una niña de diez años y de diecisiete pudo y puede desear-

- Gracias, Bella- dijo

- No me agradezcas por decir la verdad

El colosal jeep de mi papa se estaciono, cerca de una mansión de color blanco, le calcule unos tres pisos, era realmente grande, suficiente como para tener a doce personas en completo gusto, y solo somos ocho

El Mercedes de mi abuelo Carlisle estaba al lado izquierdo de la jeep de mi papa, y al lado derecho estaba el Volvo plateado de Edward. Me pregunto donde estará el BMW de mi mama y el Porch de mi tía Alice, seguramente lo conduce mi tío Jasper o mi abuela ( la cual tiene un Lamborghini Reventón (regalo de mi abuelo Carlisle), **( N/A: El ganador de la elección fue… el Volvo, damos y caballeros, pero la gran Vitara , según yo, es un carro que puede cubrir la satisfacción de Bella, Rosalie y Emmett, aunque el segundo ganador fue el carro Ford, el carro de Esme se me ocurrió gracias a un review; chica muchísimas gracias)** porque mi tía esta enganchada con mi Vitara, es realmente amplia, me la regaló mi familia, regalo de todos menos Edward, él me regalo su Volvo negro, aunque estoy segura que es un Volvo del 2002 y no del 2001, la Vitara, es por ser un modelo sencillo, y no es tan ostentoso, como los carros de toda la familia, además que Edward también tiene un Volvo, y casi no conduzco el mío, aunque me encanta conducirlo, debo admitir.

Me baje del jeep, y unos fríos pero a la vez calurosos brazos me rodearon,

- ¿Me extrañaste, Eddy?- pregunte

- No te imaginas como, no he pasado más de seis horas sin ti, desde que te conocí

- Mentira, pasaste diez horas sin verme el primer día que me conociste- le recordé

- Y fueron diez horas de pura tortura, y de las diez horas, seis la pase cazando- se defendió

- ¿Te sigue molestando mi aroma?- le pregunte tímida

- No, tu aroma me es condenadamente atrayente- confeso

- Mejor entramos, quiero conocer la nueva casa- le dije tratando de cambiar el tema, mi atrayente sangre era un tema que quería evadir

Simplemente asintió y me tomo del brazo, caminamos a paso humano, entramos a la casa y era realmente hermosa, pinturas por casi todas las paredes, el color blanco, las paredes de madera, y la pared de cristal, que en si era una ventana gigante la cual daba paso a la vista para observar el río, la escalera de caracol, me llamo la atención, ¿otra vez dormiría en la primera habitación del segundo piso?

- Mi habitación esta en el segundo piso- afirme

- Si - me respondió- es la primera habitación- lo sabia- esta al lado de la mía, la de Emmett y Rosalie esta en el tercer piso, al igual que la de Carlisle y Esme, Alice y Jasper tienen una habitación en el segundo, solo que la de ellos esta alejada a la mía y a la tuya- dijo, seguramente para que no me perdiera- la cocina esta en este piso, y en el segundo también esta el despacho de Carlisle- continuo- la habitación para huéspedes esta en este piso, si deseas puedes dibujar o tocar música en esa habitación, esta completamente vacía- termino.

- Vaya, ya tienen todo listo- murmure

- Casi, aun faltan algunas decoraciones, que traerá Alice en tu Vitara- dijo

- Además de montones y montones de ropa nueva- dije horrorizada

- Posiblemente tu Volvo este atiborrado con toda la ropa, Alice no es tan excesiva

- No, solo tiene que comprar cada tres días de la semana- dije sarcástica

- Creo que por eso le regalaron el Jaguar a Rosalie- comento

- Y ella solo un Porch, pobre Alice

- ¿No quieres ver tu habitación?

- Esta bien- dije movilizándome hacia las escaleras

No muy lejos de las escaleras se encontraba una puerta de color blanco, Edward abrió la habitación, tenia dos paredes pintadas de azul marino, una de blanco y la otra era una gran ventana que podría ser una genial vía de escape sino estuviera en el segundo piso, la cama de tamaño matrimonial, tenia una funda de color verde claro y los edredones de azul cielo. El escritorio tenia una computadora de una delgada pantalla que era color negro, junto a la computadora estaban la mayoría de mis libros, voltee la mirada a la derecha, dos puertas grandes pintadas de azul marino con inscripciones en dorado y pintadas con una media luna en cada tramo, toque el collar que me había regalado Edward el cual estaba acompañado con la luna llena de la pulsera que me regalo mi tía, me quedaba muy pequeña y solo pudieron sacar la luna.

Me estremecí al ver la puerta, _mi armario_, pensé

- No tengas miedo, Bels, no debe estar tan cargado de ropa- me dijo Edward

- Él abrió las dos puertas de forma rápida y fácil, algo que para mi hubiera sido una completa odisea, me agarro la mano y me adentro al enorme closet, repleto de pantalones de diseñador, había una pequeña sección que tenia pantalones de mezclilla y camisetas, suspire

- No esta tan mal- admití- por lo menos no esta repleta de vestidos

- Ja, espera a que llegue el baile de fin de cuso y realmente veras una tormenta desatarse- dijo Edward, lo golpee en el brazo, sabiendo que él no sentiría nada

- Gracias por el apoyo, Eddy

- Soy realista

- Un vampiro que es realista, realmente es irónico- dije

- Lo es- admitió- te daré un momento para que estés sola, si deseas algo llámame- dijo antes de salir a velocidad vampiriza

- Edward- llame

- ¿Qué?- pregunto a mi lado

- Quédate conmigo- le dije e inocentemente nuestros rostros se encontraron,

Edward se acerco lentamente hacia mí, cuando nuestros labios quedaron solo a centímetros de distancia….

- BELLA- grito Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta- Bella, ya deje tu Vitara en el garaje, me gusta mucho si fuera solo un poco mas rápida tal vez… ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto con picardía mi tía (N/A: rimo)

- Nada- respondimos al unísono, separándonos

- ¿Te gusto el closet, Bella?- pregunto mi tía

- Si, mucho, gracias tía Alli- le dije abrazándola

- También tienes que agradecerle a Esme- dijo rompiendo el abrazo

- Lo are más tarde, tengo sueño, por cierto ¿donde están mis abuelos?- pregunte curiosa, no los había visto

- Se fueron al hospital en el Lamborghini de Esme, Carlisle tiene varios asuntos que atender, además de inscribirnos- informo- otra vez al purgatorio- suspiro ella y Edward empezaron a reír y se escullaron unas risas en el primer piso

Me acosté en la cama y cerré levemente los ojos, no había dormido en todo el viaje de Denali a Forks, ni siquiera en la carretera, despedí a mi tía y a Edward en un susurro apenas audible para los humanos.

Una leve melodía hizo que me sintiera en el aire, tan suave, tan agradable, abrí con pereza los ojos, quería ver a Edward interpretar a Debussy, pero solo era mi teléfono, lo tome y revise la hora las seis y quince, vaya supere mi marca de pereza, me volví a acostar y con los ojos abiertos esculle la melodía de piano, que emitía mi teléfono desde la bocinita, le conecte los auriculares para escullar mejor la melodía, cerré los ojos y en mi mente aparecieron imágenes de Edward y yo cuando era solo una niña, la primera vez que lo vi, las promesas que nos hicimos, las veces que me a rescatado, su aroma, el movimiento de sus labios al hablar, en mi mente apareció una imagen que nunca había vivido, una chica con la apariencia de una escultura de cristal con un vestido blanco, aparentemente del siglo XIX, caminando por un altar, repleto de rosas, un mar de caras pálidas y algunas de color cobrizo la veían sonriendo, vi a mi mama con un hermoso vestido rosa y a mi tía Alice con uno lavanda cuando la chica llegaba al altar. Vi a Edward con un traje de etiqueta, se veía totalmente hermoso, y tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara, al lado de él estaban mi tío Jazz y mi papa, el cura, aparentemente mi abuelo Carlisle, les dijo a todos que se sentaran, Edward le quito el velo a la novia y era… yo, que también tenia una enorme sonrisa en la cara, después de decir los dos el "si, quiero", mi abuelo Carlisle pronuncio "puede besar a la novia" y Edward se acercaba lentamente a mi para besarme…. **¡Basta!** Grito mi fuero interno.

Yo no podía estar imaginando_ eso_, me levante de golpe y me di cuenta de que estaba vestida con mi pijama, seguramente mi tía, mi mama o mi abuelita, me cambiaron cuando me dormí.

Me dirigí al baño, me bañe, la ducha ayudo a calmarme los nervios, me cepille los dientes, me vestí con un pantalón de mezclilla una camisa de manga corta de color negro que cubrí con otra camisa de manga larga color beige y escote en V, que dejaba ver mi apretada camisa negra, peine mi cabello, me puse los tenis Converse negros, agarre mi mochila, con todos los útiles, y baje las escaleras, en la cocina estaba reunida toda mi familia, todos con una sonrisa en la cara menos Edward, que solo se limitaba a realizar una sonrisa que parecía una mueca, me senté en la mesa, mi abuelo Carlisle ya estaba en el hospital, desayune los huevos revueltos con pan y algo de durazno y manzana, me despedí de todos con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, los que mas duraron fueron mi mama y Edward.

Entre al garaje, y me subí en mi Vitara, no tenia ganas de subir al Volvo hoy, porque me recordaba a Edward, y por lo tanto al pequeño sueño imaginario que tuve, aunque debo admitir que me gusto, cada vez que intento describir a pareja perfecta, describo a Edward.

El camino era realmente largo, por lo que conducía a ochenta y nueve kilómetros por hora, divise el instituto de Forks, que realmente en vez de un instituto parecía más un complejo de casas, al entrar todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi, todos los demás carros eran del cincuenta y tanto a el dos mil y poco, que bueno que no traje el Volvo, se estallaría una revolución, me estación en una zona que nadie aparentemente nadie más lo hacia, por lo que la identifique como la oficina de administración.

Me baje de la camioneta, al entrar a la oficina me di cuenta de que estaba completamente repleta de plantas, una señora, gordita de aspecto agradable estaba sentada en el escritorio me dirigí hacia ella y me envío una radiante sonrisa que no evite en responder

- ¿Isabella Swan?- pregunto

- Si- me limite a responder

- Haber, este es su horario de clases- me dijo después de revisar una extensa fila de hojas- también hay un mapa del instituto y necesito que los profesores firmen esta papel, solo es para asegurarnos de la asistencia- dijo amablemente

- Gracias- sonreí y me fui

Salí de la oficina, estacione mi auto en otra parte del estacionamiento, una zona más concurrida, todos me veían, o mejor dicho veían a mi auto, ¿Qué es tan raro? En Alaska era un poco más normal, ver carros del 2000 y de 1990, pero, tener la mirada abierta de tal manera solo por una Vitara, Aleluya que no traje el Volvo. Baje del carro y las miradas aumentaron, no les hice caso, seguí caminando, pero todo empeoro, cada persona desviaba la mirada hacia mi, _y eso que no a llegado el resto de mi familia_, pensé con pesadez.

Un chico con apariencia de estar en el club de ajedrez se acerco a mi después de terminada mi clase de Literatura

- Hola soy Eric Yorki- saludo- tu debes ser Isabella Swan- dedujo

- Bella- corregí

- ¿Qué clase tienes?- pregunto

- Eh- busque el papel y lo mire dubitativa- creo que historia con Jefferson, en el edificio seis

- Yo voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino - dejo inseguro

- Claro- respondí, _amigos humanos,_ me recordé

A la hora del almuerzo me senté junto a Eric y a un grupo de chicos cuyo nombre no recordaba, recordaba a al chica que se sentó en mi clase de Español y en Trigonometría, parloteaba sin parar de los profesores, las clases, y de mi estadía en Alaska, además de la vida de mi familia.

- ¿Es agradable el doctor, o sea tu padre?- pregunto la chica rubia que estaba al lado de la de cabello castaño, me recordó a Cristina y la Andersson, puaj

- Si- respondí simplemente

- ¿Es familiar tuyo de sangre?- insistió

- Si- mentí

- Es extraño, el anterior jefe de policía del pueblo tenia tu mismo apellido, el y su esposa murieron asesinados, no se sabe donde quedo su hija, solo que sobrevivió, pero ellos no tenían familiares vivos, dicen que la niña se quedo en Phoenix- comento la chica de cabello castaño

- ¿Cómo se llamaban?

- Charlie y René Swan- dijo, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿sabes? lo más es que su hija también se llamaba Isabella

Trague saliva, tienen el mismo nombre que mis padres biológicos…tal vez, yo vivía aquí

- Es realmente extraño- trate de seguir en la conversación- ¿Qué hacían en Phoenix?

- A la esposa del jefe policial no le gustaba Forks, por el frío, además que a él le habían ofrecido un trabajo, mucho más atrayente y mejor pagado que aquí, en Phoenix- dijo con tono amargo- en parte parece como si les hubiera caído la maldición de Forks- dijo la chica con tono de juego

- ¿La maldición de Forks?- pregunte curiosa

- Se le llamo así, los mayores dicen que fue una estafa que hayan dejado el pueblo de una manera tan mezquina, y que se lo tenían merecido- dijo como si nada

- Pobre niña- comente

- A estas alturas ella debe tener nuestra edad- comento un chico rubio, no me había dado cuenta de que era guapo, pero no tanto como Edward

- Es realmente raro- murmure- mi… tío Carlisle se la pasa contado historias de mis padres, pero nunca me dijo donde vivían- mentí

- ¿Cuantos años tiene tu tío?- pregunto la rubia

- Veintiocho, él y Esme son realmente bondadosos- mentí, Carlisle tiene trecientos ochenta y seis años, unos cuantos números no daños a nadie

- ¿Esme?- pregunto, _bruta_, pensé

- Mi tía- aclare.

El horrible chirrido de la campana se escullo, el chico rubio me acompaño a mi otra clase, él también la tenia, me recordó-sin saberlo- que se llama Mike, la chica de cabello castaño se llama Jessica, y la rubia insoportable, se llama Lauren, también estaban, Tayler, Eric, Ben, Connor, Samantha, un centenar de nombres, cuyos portadores no recordaba que estaban en la mensa, numéricamente eso era, y es, imposible. Al llegar a biología, Mike se sentó al lado una su compañera, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas menos, una, la mesa estaba bacía, seguramente la compartiría con un miembro de mi familia, y tengo esperanzas de que no sea Jasper, él apenas me tolera a mi, aunque según él gracias a mi, puede tolerar un poco mas la sed, pero es mejor no tentar a la suerte, sobre todo en mi caso. El profesor Banner, un hombre realmente amable, comenzó la clase con entusiasmo, me habría concentrado en ella, sino me la hubieran enseñado, mis abuelos, mis tíos, mis padres y Edward tienen cierta competividad en enseñarme, todos lo hacen de una manera magnifica, pero ellos prefieren tener a un "estudiante sin preferencias", ya no encuentran con que excusa transmitirme sus deseos. Al terminar la clase Mike se mostró gustoso de acompañarme a mi ultime clase…Educación física, nunca e sido buena en esa materia debido a mi extrema torpeza, lo común era que estuviera enferma todas las clases, menos las teorías y los exámenes finales, cabe destacar que con la ayuda de mi papa y Edward. En educación física, toda la clase se dio cuenta de mi malísima suerte con los deportes, le peque a unas cuantas personas con el balón de boleiball*, incluyéndome yo en la lista de victimas, creo que por eso ninguna otra persona me a golpeado.

Salí de la clase, Mike me acompaño al estacionamiento, nos encontramos con Jessica y Ángela, en el trayecto, Jessica no dejaba de parlotear y preguntarme sobre mi familia, Alaska, en donde me adoptaron, sobre mis amigos, yo me conforme con responderle en palabras monosílabas o bisílabas, nunca dije una oración completa. Los tenia a todos clasificados: amables: Ángela, Eric, Mike, Jessica. Demasiado amables: Mike. Chismosas: Jessica y Lauren. Listo, simple y sencillo, Ángela me cayó bien, en cierta forma me recordaba a Luna, cuando estaba recién llegada al orfanato, cerré mis ojos y suspire, Las extraño, pero soy feliz con mi familia y seguramente ellas también lo son con la suya. Mi bolsillo trasero vibro, seguramente era mi sobreprotectora familia. Saque el teléfono de su bolsillo, y las notas de claro de luna empezaron a retumbar, los chicos voltearon la cara dos de ellos (Mike y Jessica), con expresión de confusión, sorpresa, y…envidia.

_Bella:_

_¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día? Espero que bien, ¿te han tratado mal? Si es así yo lo soluciono, Alice, Jasper y tus padres fueron de caza, estoy yo solo en la casa, ¿te parece bien si pasamos la tarde ordenando algunas cajas? Encontré cosas interesantes en ellas_

_Te quiero, espero verte pronto_

_Edward _

Suspire, tonto sobreprotector

_Edward:_

_Me fue bien, todos son muy amable, bueno hay algunas exacciones, posiblemente aquí este la tercera hermana Andersson -_- , lo de las cajas me parece bien, te veré en un rato_

_Yo también te quiero y espero verte pronto_

_Bella_

- ¿Quién era?- pregunto curiosa Jessica

- Tengo que ir a mi casa- dije simplemente apurando el paso

- ¿Paso algo malo?- pregunto _Metiche, pensé_

- No, solo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas- mentí

- ¿Te parece si te ayudo?- pregunto esperanzada

- Puedo hacerlo sola- le respondí de la manera mas cortes que pude

- Si es así, talvez no tengas que llegar tan pronto- dijo Mike

- Es bastante trabajo-dije- pero puedo realizarlo yo sola, entre mas rápido, mejor- le dije

- Camine hacia mi Vitara me subí en ella, y pude ver los deseos de Jessica de querer montarse también, puse la llave en el contacto, me acomode al escullar el bajo ronroneo del motor

- Adiós espero verlos mañana- les dije a través de la ventana, la cual estaba bajada a la mitad.

Los chicos se despidieron co la mano, pase por el recorrido a mi casa de forma rápida a noventa y seis kilómetros por hora, claro que para mi familia esto era lento, y sinceramente para mi también, pero siento un gran afecto a las leyes de transito.

Al llegar a la casa, lo primero que vi fue a Edward con una radiante sonrisa, y a su lado dos cajas de cartón de tamaño mediano.

- ¿Te fue bien, Bels?- me susurro al oído

- Si- le respondí

- ¿Muy bien?- insistió

- Tuve deporte…y no estabas tu para calmarme

- Mañana te ira mejor, te extrañe mucho Bels- dijo besando mi mejilla y después mi nariz, sentí que sus labios buscaban otra parte de mi cara, pero deseche la idea- Bien vamos a organizar- dijo feliz

- Eres el único ser viviente, que se pone feliz al organizar algo- le recrimine

- Cada cosa que hago contigo me hace feliz, Bella- dijo sonriendo, yo, como de costumbre, me sonroje

- Exagerado

- Ven deja de atacarme y ayúdame- me dijo cargando una de las cajas y la puso frente a mi.

Abrí la caja, contenía varios álbumes familiares, agarre el primero, uno de color verde pasto, contenía fotos del penúltimo y ultimo día que estuve en Phoenix, Edward y yo sonreímos, los días que pase en Alaska, mi primer cumpleaños como una Cullen. El segundo era de mi segundo cumpleaños, la boda de mis tíos, los recorridos que hacia con mis padres, las veces que me quede dormida en los brazos de mi madre, mi padre, Edward, mis abus, y mis tíos. El tercero era una extensa colección, mi décimo-terce cumpleaños, casi todos los momentos de la festividad fueron tomados en fotografía casi al extremo de poder convertirse en un video, como rara obsesión de mi familia, había fotografías de cuando me dormía, eren las dominantes, en la ultima parte, estaban la graduación de Edward y cuando nos fuimos de hay. El cuarto álbum era de nuestra estancia en Denali, contenía principalmente fotos de mis cumpleaños, de mí durmiendo, de los días de instituto con mi familia, de las graduaciones de mis padres, tíos, y la de Edward, fotos de mi abue Esme, peinándome, en fin un centenar de fotos, en el fondo había un ultimo álbum, estaba vacío, debía ser el álbum de mi experiencia en Forks.

Edward me extendió la otra caja y la abrió, estaba repleta, de objetos pasados, los vestidos de mis fiestas, las batas de graduación de mi familia, el juego de doctora que tena cuando era niña (regalo especial de mi abuelo Carlisle), y los documentos de mi adopción, suspire, además había fotos de Luna, Vanesa, Sherry y Carla, saque la fotografía de mis amigas, la coloque en el piso y la sonrisa de Edward disminuyó un poco

- Las extrañas ¿verdad?- pregunto cabizbajo

- Si- le respondí- pero ahora soy feliz al igual que ellas

- Bella, no todos los humanos son tan dulces, como tu o las señoras del orfanato- dijo Edward

- ¿Quieres que coja mi Volvo, y vaya camino a Phoenix en este mismo momento?- pregunte irónica, aunque era capas de hacerlo

- No, retiro lo dicho, espero que a ellas les haya ido bien- dijo rápidamente

- Haci me gusta Edward

- ¿Haci te gusta, que?- pregunto mi abuelita Esme desde la puerta

- Nada ¿y el abu Carlisle?- pregunte

- Aun sigue en el hospital, las enfermeras ya andas locas por él- dijo mi abu un tanto ¿molesta?- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el instituto, Bella?- pregunto mi abue con una sonrisa

- Bien todos son amables- le respondí

- ¿No que habías encontrado a la tercera Andersson?- pregunto irónico Edward

- Si, la encontré, pero sin arpías, este mundo no estaría completo- le respondí- mejor subo a mi habitación, tengo tarea que hacer- les dije

Me leve la foto de mis amigas, al entrar a mi cuarto la puse en la parte superior de mi espejo, realice todas las tareas del instituto y en un solo parpadeo, me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez en la madrugada, cunado me acorde que hoy iría al instituto con mi familia, me bañe y vestí raídamente, mi vestimenta consistía en unos pantalones de mezclilla, un suéter verde pasto y mis tenis de color azul, me peine el cabello, baje partidamente corriendo sin caerme, salude a mi familia, desayune, y nos fuimos al instituto, mi mama y mi papa conmigo en la Vitara y los demás en el Volvo de Edward.

Conduje a noventa y nueve kilómetros, hasta que llegamos a Forks y baje la velocidad a ochenta y siete

- ¿Te sentaras con nosotros, Beli-bels?- me pregunto mi papa

- No se, tal vez me siente con lo humanos- bromee

- ¿Vas a dejar a tus padres, solo por unos humanos?- dramatizo mi papa

- Técnicamente, yo no debería estudiar con ustedes, ni tampoco con Edward, ni con Alice, ni Jasper y Carlisle do debería trabajar debería estudiar en una universidad, al igual que me abu- dije

- Admite que eres la única adolescente a la que le gusta- _su tío_- que sus padres vayan con ella al instituto

- Si tus padres solo aparentan tener tres años de diferencia contigo, pues claro a nadie le molestaría, además un padre que te deje tu espacio es algo que cualquier adolescente desearía (N/A: lo escribo x experiencia -_-)

- ¿Realmente crees que te damos mucho espacio?- pregunto irónico mi papa

- Edward no es mi padre, es mi…tío- deforme la palabra hasta convertirla en una palabrota- Ya llegamos dije al entra

Aparque la camioneta, cerca del Volvo de Edward, todos nos quedaron mirando y uno que otro murmullo se escullaba

- ¿Qué piensan?- le pregunte a Edward al oído

- _La chica Swan no es la única linda de la familia_- dijo ¿enojado?, me sonroje

- Mmm....., hay están Jessica y Mike, ¿nos vemos después te parece?- le pregunte, él sonrío levemente y asintió

- Me dirigí hacia los chicos que tenia una mirada incrédula y babosa

- Hola- les salude

- Parece que te quitaron el puesto a mejor auto, Bella- se burlo Lauren que salio de sabrá Dios donde

- Si, mi Vitara no e competencia contra el Volvo de Edward- coincidí, las chicas abrieron los ojos

- ¿Los conoces?- preguntaron incrédulas Jessica y Lauren

- Son mis hermanos, mi tío adopto otros hijos antes que yo, él de cabello cobrizo es Edward Cullen, la chiquita con el cabello negro es Alice Cullen, el chico musculoso con cabello negro es Emmett Cullen, y los rubios son los gemelos Jasper y Rosalie Hale, son los sobrinos de mi tía Esme- les aclare

- ¿Porqué no los invitas, Bella?- propuso ansiosa Jessica

- Ellos prefieren dejarme mi espacio, no somos muy sociales en la familia- aclare

- ¿No dejaron ningún novio o novia en Alaska?- pregunto Lauren

- No, Jasper y Alice son una pareja y Emmett y Rosalie son otra, los únicos solteros somos Edward y yo, y ninguno de los dos a tenido pareja- aclare, sus expresiones eran realmente divertidas

- ¿Tus hermanos…salen?- pregunto Mike en estado de trance

- Si- dije

- Pero ustedes viven juntos- dijo Jessica

- Si

- ¿No te parece rara?- pregunto Lauren

- No estamos emparentados genéticamente- le dije

- ¿Y su padre no dice nada?- pregunto Mike

- No, mientras nosotros seamos felices, Carlisle y Esme serán felices también- aclare

- Vayan que son raros-dijo Mike

- No tienes idea susurre

Me dirigía mi clase, con Mike, (N/A: su perrito fiel) acompañándome, me encontré con Alice, la duende hiperactiva me arrastro a su lado dejando a Mike confuso, ella y los demás estuvieron escullando mi conversación con los chicos, y realmente se dieron cuanta de mi odio hacia Lauren, estaban pensando en una venganza cuando nevara en Forks, me apunte al plan, e incluso ayude a mi tía con el, Alice no paraba de decirme que Edward estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, de lo bravo, le pregunte por que, ella solo me guiño el ojo y dijo "dentro de poco lo sabrás"

En las demás clases también estaban los miembros de mi familia, después de Alice me encontré con Jasper, mi mama, mi papa, Alice, mi mama, y de ultimo Edward, compartía dos clases con él, pero no apareció en la primera, el almuerzo fue la única hora en la que no estuve con ellos, todos estaban felices, menos Edward que permanecía sombrío, pensé que tenia sed, pero si fuera así, ya se habría ido. Me lo encontré sentado en la mesa de biologías, que ayer compartían con nadie, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos dorados, Mike lo miro con furia, y Edward le devolvió la mirada

- ¿Tienes celos, Edward?- pregunte incrédula

- Lastimosamente, si, ese Newton me da mala espina- dijo

- ¿Te da mala espina, o te molesta lo que piensa?- pregunte en un susurro

- Las dos- dijo

Una carcajada sonora salia de mis labios, Edward me miro con confusión

- Siempre fuiste celoso conmigo Edward- le dije- y debo admitir que yo también lo he sido contigo-me sonroje y el sonrío- pero algún día encontraremos parejas sentimental Eddy, no digo que Mike me guste, lo veo solo como un amigo, pero deberías calmar un poco tus celos- le dije

- Edward sonrío mas ampliamente y me acaricio la mejilla, el señor Banner entro a la clase, tuve el presentimiento de que Edward me estaba mirando a mi y se había olvidado de lo demás, pero hice caso omiso a mi imaginación, por que solo en mis sueños Edward me vería como algo más que su pequeña sobrina

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la loca autora:**

Gabriela esta escondida debajo del escritorio del doctor, voltea sigilosamente la mirada y su cara se pone más pálida (si es posible)

Aaaahhh, perdón mil y un perdones, por retrazarme en actualizar, la razón por la que puse la palabra doctor, es porque después de un ataque de escritura compulsiva, me dio la enfermedad mas grave para los escritores, si damas y caballeros, me dio bloqueo de escritor, pero el miércoles fui donde Carlisle (imagínense cuanto costo el viaje) me inyecto una vacuna especial para el bloqueo y empecé a escribir el jueves en la tarde, solo que el viernes tenia exposición SOLA y pss, tuve que posponer la escritura, Gracias por los review vamos por los 60¡, ¿creen que será posible llegar a los 70?, el review numero 70 se llenaba un adelanto de media pagina de Word, con posible distribución a otros lectores autorizada, grax a loa favoritos y alert

Prometo poner un lik en mi perfile del carro de Esme y de Rosalie, solo déjenme tiempo hasta el…viernes, por sierto odio con toda devoción a Newton, Stenly y Mollori, por lo que les hare la vida desgraciada o los are ver como la peor peste del mundo,

Criticas, criticas constructivas, tomatazos, florecita, etc. Plis hacer clic en el boton con letras verdes de abajo


	7. Accidentes

**Declaimer**: Todo le pertenece a SM, blah blah, solo la trama (locura) es mía blah blah, y uno que otro personaje, blah blah, y si quieren poner esto en otro web site, x favor decírmelo, en un review o por msn, blah, blah.

Advertencia: algunos parrafos, palabras sucesos, etc, pertenecen al libro Crepusculo, o a cualquiera de los otros, solo han sido distroccionados por mi loca manera de escribir, ademas que lo hago de memoria, no lo saco directamente del libro

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Los últimos meses la vivencia en el instituto ha sido un poco…agitada, ya que estoy dividida entre mis amigos _humanos_, y mi familia _vampiro_. Aparentemente Mike y Edward (N/A: debí haber puesto Edward y la mosquita Mike * el tipo es medio marisco, sin ofender*) asumieron los roles de capitanes de ambos equipos y como sub-capitanes Tayler y mi papá, a cada rato se envían miradas asesinas, entre ellos incluidos mi tío Jazz.

A diferencia de los hombres de la familia a mi mamá le agradaba que anduviera con amigos hombres humanos, realmente no me sorprende, lo que si me sorprende es que Alice se unió a los hombres de la familia y esta en contra, creo que la única que le agrada a ella es Ángela Weber, y sinceramente a mi también, Jessica es buena amiga, pero es una chismosa de primera (N/A: peor que la Rosangela de Somos tu y yo, tengo que admitir que para los ridículos personajes, esos tipos hacen un papelazo) pero es amable, a su rara forma de ser, la única que realmente desearía matar a tiros, cortarle los miembros y dejarlos en varias bolsas de basura* es a Lauren- la bruja bruta- Mollori, es unas de las personas más odiosas y ridículas que conozco, y por eso me encanto cuando le pidió a Edward si quería ser su novio y él le respondió "no estoy interesado" además del pequeño incidente de biología (Eddy y yo le manchamos su blusa favorita con orina de lagarto* y también a Mike, aunque Eddy lo hizo solo).

Otra cosa es que Edward esta mas voluble, nunca pensé que un vampiro llegara a ser bipolar, en un momento me trata como la peor peste y al siguiente se vuelve inseparable, eso no ha sido lo único raro que a pasado en mi estancia en Forks, los sueños con esos personajes de capas negras regresaron, solo que esta vez había lobos, pero no lobos comunes, lobos del tamaño de un caballo, literalmente. Aunque supuestamente debería tener miedo en mis sueños ya que estos seres atacan a mi familia, les tengo…cariño, no tanto como a mi (ya para que negarlo) amor imposible, es mas un cariño familiar, como si los conociera, doy gracias por que Edward no puede leer mi mente

– ¿Paseando por la luna, Bella?- me pregunto Edward con ironía

– Muy gracioso, Edward- le respondí

– A tus amigos les agradaría que estuvieras con ellos- dijo señalando la mesa de mis amigos, los cuales no despegaban la vista de nosotros

– ¿Te molesta mi presencia?- bromee

– Eso nunca Bella- dijo serio

– Hija creo que seria mejor si vas con tus amigos- me dijo mi mamá

– Rose, yo creo que seria mejor si Bella esta aquí con nosotros, aparentemente Stanley, quiere saber mas sobre nosotros- dijo mi tía

– Alice, Bella es lo suficientemente lista como para evitar que esa chiquilla sepa algo de nosotros

– Y esa chiquilla es lo suficientemente chismosa como para saber cuando Bella este mintiendo- contraataco Alice

– Mmm….tendremos que evitar que se acerque mucho a Bella, esa chiquilla me da tan mala espina como Newton- dijo mi papá

– Emmett eso lo dices porque eres un padre celoso- espeto Jasper, y Edward río- Tu no te quedas atrás Edward, eres tan o mas celoso que Emmett, con respecto a Bella

– Oh, ¿y tu no eres celoso con tu sobrina?- le pregunto sarcástico Edward

– Debo admitir que si, pero yo si utilizo la cordura, no necesito tu don, para saber que quieres matar a Newton, Edward

Ante el comentario Edward se callo, si él fuera humano, estaría sonrojado, posiblemente lograría ganarme. Voltee la mirada a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos, Mike me saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, al igual que Eric y Tayler, me limite a sonreírles y dirigí mi mirada a Edward que tenia el semblante serio, me hubiera encantado poder abrasarlo, besarlo y preguntarle que le sucedía, sacudí la cabeza para borrar eso pensamientos, me limite a mirarlo y sonreírle, sonreírle verdaderamente, con pura confianza y amor, y me devolvió la sonrisa, en una de esas torcidas que yo adoro, nos quedamos de esa forma varios minutos, pudieron haber sido horas, y seguiría como babosa mirándolo, solo desvíe la vista cuando sonó la campana, Edward me rodeo los hombros cuando me encamine a biología.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, casi no preste atención a la clase ¿Quién en su sano juicio va a prestar atención a algo teniendo a un dios griego, creado por la naturaleza a su lado? Pues absolutamente nadie, Edward y yo hablábamos entre susurros apenas audibles para mí, pero suficientemente sonoros para él, las horas que fueron suficientes para que terminara la clase, me parecieron insignificantes segundos junto a él, salimos del edificio, como siempre, juntos, aunque debíamos tomar la mayor distancia posible, pero de todas formas estábamos rompiendo las reglas solo por saber que existen los vampiros, debería estar muerta.

Nos quedamos conversando recostados de mi Volvo negro- es más fácil conducir con él en la carretera cubierta de hielo y agua, que con la Vitara- ­.

Los chirridos de unos cauchos se escullaron cerca, Tayler aparentemente había olvidado cambiar los cauchos de su auto, él cual se dirigía a donde estaba yo, me separe de Edward bruscamente, me quede paralizada durante los segundos una parte de mi me decía que corriera lejos, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, cuando vi la muerte cerca de mí, Edward detuvo la camioneta de Tayler, con su mano, la otra la tenia a un costado de mi cintura, mi respiración se paralizo por una centésima de segundo, y después regulo ha su forma habitual, detuve mi mirada en el rostro de mi salvador, ojos negros, iguales al ónix, le dije con la mirada que todo estaba bien y él entendió, me levante del suelo con esfuerzo, una parte de mi estaba en el mundo real, y la otra estaba perdida, Edward me ayudo a levantarme, poco a poco me di cuanta del bullicio de gente que había a nuestro alrededor, eh incluso fui capaz de oír como Tayler se disculpaba conmigo, el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias, y a mi salvador diciéndome que saliéramos, él me cargo y me llevo hasta la ambulancia más cercana, intente reaccionar, para que él supiera que todo estaba bien, pero me fue imposible, seguía inmovilizada, y realmente no sabia porque, he estado en peligro de muerte casi toda mi vida, solo con los tropezones que he sufrido cualquier persona estaría muerta a los once años, no todo el mundo tiene una familia vampiro que te cuide las veinticuatro horas al día, los siete días a la semana

– Bella, Bella, ¿Bella, cariño, te encuentras bien?- me despertó de mi ensañamiento la voz de Edward

– S-si, no hay problema

– Estas fría- dijo tocando una de mis manos

– El burro hablando de orejas*- bromee

– No me da gracia, Bella- dijo con tono serio- Alice y los demás vendrán dentro de poco, seguramente Rosalie debe estar furiosa, Carlisle te atenderá en pocos segundos, aunque yo te noto bien solo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza- dijo besando mi coronilla

– Edward, yo… debo agradecer me salvaste la vida, creo que nunca eh llegado a agradecerte todas las veces queme has salvado, te quiero mucho Edward-_ mas de lo que debería_, quise terminar, soy demasiado cobarde como para decírselo, pero no creo que le de mucha gracia

– Para mi, verte con vida me es suficiente, Bella- entrelazo nuestras manos- tu eres…muy importante para mi, si tu…si tu vida…se terminara, yo, trataría de encontrar la manera de terminar la mía también- acerco su cara a la mía, dejando nuestros labios a unos escasos centímetros

– No digas tonterías

– No estoy diciendo tontería, Bella, es la realidad- susurro acercando más nuestras bocas

– ¿Como te sientes, Bella?- pregunto la voz de mi abuelo Carlisle, me separe de Edward, aunque él me retenía, me di cuenta que habíamos formado una bonita escena en el hospital y me sonroje

– B-Bien- le respondí penosa

– Solo tiene un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, Carlisle, nada que no se pueda resolver en unos pocos días, el purga…quiero decir el instituto posiblemente sea un problema, será mejor que la alejemos de los posibles dolores de cabeza- le comento Edward con tono relajado, mientras jugaba con mis manos

– Bien si lo dices tu Edward, tu y Bella deberían faltar unos cuantos días al instituto, a Esme le encantaría su compañía, pero supongo que los demás alumnos vieron que tu estabas hay, necesito que me acompañes, Rosalie necesita calmarse un poco…

– Ese es trabajo de Jasper- le corto cortésmente Edward (N/A: sonó raro o mejor dicho, perdón escrito, se lee raro)

– Si, pero ella y Emmett necesitan pruebas, Bella, ¿puedes hacerle compañía a Jacob por favor?- me pregunto señalando al chico de piel cobriza y aspecto desgarbado que estaba a dos camas de mi- tiene golpes y rasguños menores pero necesita de compañía… adolescente, se buena con él por favor- yo me limite a asentir y dirigirme a Jacob.

– Guau, ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- le pregunte, las facciones finas de su cara se veían estropeadas por los largos rasguños que la rodeaban, eran menores pero su ropa estaba rota, y tenia la expresión seria.

– Aparentemente mi padre tenia razón al decirme que las motos son malas para la salud- sonrío de manera genuina, casi infantil- Mi nombre es Jacob Black…tu eres…

– Isabella Cu…Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella

– Mmmm, ¡Que raro! Cuando era niño jugaba con una niña que tenia el mismo nombre y el mismo apodo que tu- dijo pensativo, quizás él sepa algo de mis padre- parece que conoces al doctor Cullen- cambio de tema

– Si, él es mi- abuelo- padre adoptivo

– El chico que estaba contigo era…

– Mi -amor secreto y tío a la vez- hermano adoptivo Edward- le respondió al instante

– Parecían algo más- dijo pícaro- cualquier persona que los haya visto pensó que eran una pareja realmente cursi y acaramelada- comento, yo me sonrojo

– Oye, ¿Qué tiene de malo lo acaramelado y cursi?- le pregunte fingiendo indignación

– Nada-dijo- solo si quieres terminar con el alma y corazón rotos cuando terminen, o se separen por cosas del destino- dijo con tono serio

**Jacob P.O.V**

Sabía que algo malo me ocurriría si me acercaba mucho a Leah (N/A: esto es adelanto pero, en mi fic, habrá LeahxJacob) , pero no, tuve que seguir con mí teoría de que en la parte más pequeña de su corazón seguía la chica dulce, amable e inocente que llegue a conocer, termine demostrándolo ¿pero a que precio? Que Billy me castigue por el resto de mi vida hasta llegar a la universidad, algo realmente poco, comparado con ver sonreír a Leah otra vez, aunque solo haya sido por unos instantes, caramba, no se como es que Seth la soporta.

En el hospital conocí a una chica cuyo nombre es Bella, realmente me recuerda a la hija del jefe Swan, él era el mejor amigo de mi papá y digo era, porque murió en un desafortunado accidente con su mujer, aunque la palabra accidente no describe que los hubieran asesinado, la única que sobrevivió fue su hija, la que era mi mejor amiga, la metieron en un orfanato en algún lugar de Arizona, y seis semanas después el único familiar con la que teníamos contacto, su abuelita Marie, murió, llore aunque los hombres no deberíamos llorar, por un mes todos los días, falte al colegio, parecía muerto en vida, la única persona, al lado de mis padres que me ayudo fue Leah Clearwater, ella se convirtió en mi mejor amiga desde ese entonces, no le importo que soy cinco años menor que ella, acepto gustosa mi amistad, por eso la estaba ayudando a superar la desaparición de su prometido, Sam Uley (N/A: otro personaje que odio), no es que él me agrade mucho, siempre pensé que me estaba quitando a mi amiga, y aun lo pienso, ya que yo estoy enamorado secretamente de Leah, solo su hermano Seth lo sabe, el maldito chiquillo es demasiado observador para su edad

– Oye, ¿Qué tiene de malo lo acaramelado y cursi?- me pregunto Bella, después de que le dije que ella y su hermano parecían dos tórtolos enamorados

– Nada-dije- solo si quieres terminar con el alma y corazón rotos cuando terminen, o se separen por cosas del destino- le respondí con tono osco, realmente el amor para mi, es una droga, algo que te hace sentir bien, pero en exceso te mata (N/A: no tengo nada en contra del amor tipo droga, fue algo que saque de mi estado de poeta depresiva, y a mi me encanta este tipo de amor XD)

– ¿Lo has vivido?- me pregunto ofendida

– No, pero se lo que puede hacer, las consecuencias no son muy agradables, es como… si fueras un drogadicto y la otra persona tu droga, cuando la droga se acaba te vuelves loco- le respondí, me miro horrorizada

– Tienes una idea muy equivocada del amor Jacob Black- dijo con todo serio y los brazos cruzadlo sobre su pecho

– ¿Tu has vivido el amor, Bella?- le pregunte

– No- parecía dolida cosas de mujeres ,a no ser que a ella le pase lo mismo que a mi me paso con Leah con su hermano*- pero en las relaciones amorosas de mi familia, las cosas son maravillosas, no discuten por mucho tiempo y es raro que lleguen a discutir

– Todo es color de rosa Bella, pero ¿sabes?, la madre de mi mejor amiga odiaba Forks, creo que llego a amenazar a Charlie, su esposo con el divorcio si no se iban a Phoenix ¿y adivinas que suceda? Ellos murieron Bella, mi madre también murió hace algunos años, y si no es por mí y mis hermanas mi padre se habría suicidado hace mucho tiempo- ¿Qué demonios hago diciéndole mis problemas personales a una desconocida?

– Lamento lo de tu madre Jacob, pero por lo menos tienes a tu padre, y tendrás fotos de ella, yo por otro lado, perdí la memoria, solo recuerdo como eran físicamente, nada más si intento regresar mi memoria hace doce años, no conseguiré otra cosa que un dolor de cabeza- me dijo, parecía que iba a llorar

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención…-

– ¡Jacob¡- me corto Leah abrazándome, desvíe mi mirada unos segundo y vi a Bella abrazada a una despampánate rubia y a un tipo musculoso- eres un bruto, Black, mira nada más como estas, y además esta el pago del hospital, ¿crees que soy rica?- bromeo colocando sus manos en su bella cintura, y haciendo una expresión facial realmente adorable

– Perdona, Le, solo…es que parecías muerta viviente Leah, y como tu me has ayudado tanto y eres mi mejor, amiga solo quise ayudarte- me excuse

– ¿Y medio matarte y matarme a mi de un susto es la forma correcta de hacerlo según el manual de las idioteces de Jacob Black?- pregunto sarcástica

– No parecías tan molesta cuando te dije que te enseñaría a montar moto- le recordé

– Pensé que sabias

– Y si se, pero tu casi mueres aplastada, y tuve yo que meterme en medio-le reclame

– Tu mejor que nadie sabes que intentaba distraerme, pero…- se mordió el labio

– Si ya lo se, Uley- dije con acides

–Jake, si vas a ser mi padrino,- las cosas que me hace hacer esta mujer- por favor, por favor, acepta que Sam es bueno para mi, pareces un lobo celoso, cuidando a su hembra- y es justo lo que estoy haciendo, cariño

– Perdón por seguir las leyendas Quileute al pie de la letra- bromee

– Eres increíble, Jacob Black- me dijo

– Lo se- le respondí sonriendo

– Me refería a que eres increíblemente tonto, solo un amigo tan leal como tu hace semejante estupidez por alguien como yo- dijo agachando la cabeza

– No seas auto-depresiva, Le, entiendo que los drogadictos estén locos, pero no sabia que también tuvieran tendencias Emo (N/A: sin ofender, a mi me dice Emo, Dark, Gótica, Friki, Nerd, etc.; y se que meterse con lo que eres y no eres realmente molesta -_-) – – le respondí sarcástico

– ¿Tengo que conseguirte una novia para que dejes de decir que el amor es dañino Jacob?- me pregunto molesta, si supiera que solo la quiero a ella- Si fuera sencillo encontrarte una, te la presentaría- reclamo

– ¿Tan malo soy?- pregunte

– Tan quisquillosa soy yo, Jake, cada vez que evalúo a una chica como tu potencial novia…le encuentro el mínimo defecto y lo maximizo hasta que son del tamaño del Tac Majal- dijo apenada

– Y el celoso soy yo- dije sarcástico

– ¿Buscamos unos refrescos y brindamos por los amigos celosos?- pregunto

– Claro, y también porque no estoy muerto- le dije

– Si también por eso- dijo intentando que pareciera la cosa más normal del mundo

– Bueno vámonos- le dije parándome y empujándola- nos vemos un día de estos Bella- me despedí de mi nueva amiga con una sonrisa y señas con la mano.

Ella copio mi despedida, mientras el chico de cabello bronce me miraba con odio, seguramente tiene celos después de todo Bella es solo su hermana adoptiva, se vale que la bese, y hasta…mejor no sigo, soy muy joven e inocente para pensar esa sarda de monstruosidades

**Edward P.O.V**

Cada vez que estaba cerca de Bella, mi lado humano se muestra a flor de piel, esta vez casi la beso, como lo hice en el armario de la casa, solo que mis intenciones no son solo besos inocentes, van _más haya_ de besos inocentes, pero se puede entender, ahí estaba Bella, declarándome que me agradecía que la salvara, si para m que ella este con vida es lo más importante, el regalo más grande que puede darme la existencia, ella es mi existencia, aunque debo de admitir que cuando la conocí, pensé que era un demonio con figura de ángel, sacado directamente de mi infierno personal, una condena justa para todos los pecados que eh cometido, al principio pensé utilizar "el método Drácula" y dejarla vivir, que tenga una vida larga y prospera, mientras que yo me hundo en mi propio poso de pesar, depresión, y dramatismo, pero soy un ser demasiado egoísta como para dejarla en manos de otro, además Drácula se alimenta de humanos, pero no puedo quejarme me parezco demasiado a él, en una cierta parte noto que todos esas creaciones de la imaginación humanan se parecen a mi y tienen algo de lo que yo carezco, no son tan egoístas como yo, si sus "elegidas" tienen una vida feliz, a ellos les bastara, por los momentos, mientras Bella no encuentra a una potencial pareja, yo seguiré con los brazos abiertos esperándola (N/A: seamos realistas, la mayoría o por lo menos el 85%-96% de la población masculina global de edades entre 12-13-20 años solo piensan en sexo, trabajo, poder, diversión, y aunque sea un 19% piensa en amor, familia, hijos, etc, grito gloria, solo una opinión, no lo tomen muy a pecho, pero es que bueno, eso es mas o menos lo que yo creo que no piensa Edward, no hay comparación con Drácula, ya que los hombres, hay, eran hombres). Los pensamientos del chico Quileute eran puros, puedo llegar a decir que me agrada, pero él ya tenia la mirada fija en otra chica sentiría pena por él, sino fuera descendiente de los perros, aunque aparentemente su descendencia murió con Ephraim Black.

– ¡Edward! ¿Cómo esta mi hija?- me grito Rosalie

– Ssshhh, Rose, Bella esta bien, solo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, no te preocupes, ¿quieres que todos en el hospital sepan que tu hermana es tu hija adoptiva o mejor aun que somos vampiros?- lo ultimo lo pregunte en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para Rosalie

– Lo lamento, gracias por salvarla, Edward- me dijo, agache la cabeza

– ¿Me matarías si te digo que si no es por Carlisle, casi la beso, y eso si recupero mi autocontrol?- pregunte inocente, Rose me miro de manera envenenada

– Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿Cómo te atreves?- pregunto fingiendo que se ofendía, la mire confuso _La salvaste Edward, tengo que aceptar que eres un buen hombre para ella, aunque me gustaría que ella pudiera vivir un poco más_- me dijo mentalmente

– Gracias, Rose

– De nada, yerno- bromeo

– Oh, mi suegrita esta graciosa, hoy- bromee

…_Bella, realmente me recuerda a la hija del jefe Swan, él era el mejor amigo de mi papá y digo era, porque murió en un desafortunado accidente con su mujer, aunque la palabra accidente no describe que los hubieran asesinado, la única que sobrevivió fue su hija, la que era mi mejor amiga, la metieron en un orfanato en algún lugar de Arizona, y seis semanas después el único familiar con la que teníamos contacto, su abuelita Marie, murió_-esculle que decía alguien mentalmente, identifique la "voz" como la de Jacob Black, aunque no conocía su "voz" él era el único que estaba con Bella en este momento, así que Bella es de Forks

– Bella…

– ¿Edward que le sucede a mi sobrina?- pregunto Alice

– Bella, es originaria de Forks

– ¿Y como lo sabes o gran sabelotodo, su majestad Edward?- pregunto sarcástico Emmett

– Aparentemente, Charlie, el padre biológico de Bella- Rose y Em, fruncieron el ceño- era amigo de el nieto de Ephraim Black- los chicos abrieron los ojos

– Edward eso quiere decir…-continuo mi padre

– Si, el chico Quileute que esta ahí es Jacob Black, por lo que pude leer en su mente era amigo de Bella cuando eran niños, es un buen muchacho…pero ya tiene un lío amoroso- me apresure a decir

– No te preocupes Edward, no voy a echar a atrás mi opinión de que eres bueno para Bella, además, te prefiero a ti, que a un chucho.-Dijo poniendo mala cara, los demás soltamos una risotada, incluido Emmett que recibió un golpe de Rosalie

– ¿Cómo que un lío amoroso?- pregunto interesada Alice

– ¿Ahora eres, "duende-compulsiva-de-las-compras-organizadora-de-líos-amorosos-de-vampiros-de-humanos-y-de-chuchos?- le pregunte con sarcasmo

– Un titulo demasiado largo, yo prefiero "organizadora-de-líos-amorosos-multifuncional"- dijo- pero ese no es él caso, sácalo Eddie

– ¿Amor, por que te interesa los problemas del chico Quileute?- le pregunto Jasper

– Es amigo de Bella, los amigos de mi sobrina son mis amigos, por lo menos, los que no son peor que la plaga-dijo-¿él es peor que la plaga?

– No-admití- el chico Black es realmente jovial, si yo no existiera, me agradaría que él y Bella fueran pareja- endurecí mi postura.- solo si yo no existiera

– Bien entonces…DIME- me exigió haciendo un puchero

– Bien principalmente, esta enamorado de su otra mejor amiga, la cual se va a casar con un tipo que no le cae bien, según yo son los celos, pero no lo culpo, el tipo, un tal Uley, esta desaparecido, y Leah, su amiga, esta como muerta viviente, por eso esta aquí- le parlotee a Alice (N/A: sin comentarios)

– ¿Se quería suicidar?- pregunto dudoso Jasper

– No, estaban montando moto, Leah perdió el control por un momento, la conoce tanto que supo que si se metía en medio de ella lo esquivaría, pero fue él quien perdió el control y termino con tantos raspones, nada grave- dije indiferente- casi cae por un acantilado

– O sea que seria capaz de dar la vida por esa tal Leah-dijo Alice pensativa _Si no es por ti, Edward juro que lo elegiría a él, esa chica Leah, no sabe lo que se pierde_

_Dios, el tarado de Jacob, casi se mata, espero que este bien, si él se muere yo me voy con él ¿ya quien puede atarme a la vida si no están ni Jacob ni Sam?- _

Junto a nosotros paso una chica de no más de diecinueveavos, quizás tenia veinte, ella debía ser Leah, ya que no había otro Jacob en el hospital, a ella también le gusta el chico, pensó su nombre antes del de su prometido desaparecido, solo esta cegada, ella quiere a Sam, pero ama a Jacob, si la imprimación, ese amor que esculle en las voces de los quileutes ocurrieran los humanos y no solo los lobos, posiblemente, podría ser más simple para ella elegir, entro a la sala de urgencias, y la siguió Rosalie, mis sue…mis hermanos abrazaron a Bella, nunca creí que llegaría el momento en que viera a Rosalie tan maternal, y a Emmett tan sobreprotector, pero la eternidad trae muchas sorpresas, Bella desvío la mirada un segundo y la poso en mi, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, ese tono rojizo que tanto me gusta, la comisura de mis labios se estiraron hasta formar una sonrisa, ella me la devolvió un poco tímida, me acerque a ella, Jasper le estaba acariciando la espalda, y Alice el cabello, intentaban calmarla, como lo haría cualquier familia humana que no tenga a un vampiro con el don de cambiar y saber las emociones de los demás, me le acerque y la abrace, ya lo había echo, ¿pero para que terminar este lindo panorama familiar?

– Nos vemos un día de estos Bella- se despedía el chico quileute de Bella, con una sonrisa y haciendo señas con la mano.

Ella copio el modo de despedida, mientras le miraba con odio, en ese momento me invadieron los celos, ¿Cómo mi ángel pudo separarse de mi, por culpa de ese chiquillo?

_El chico de cabello bronce me miraba con odio celos después de todo Bella es solo su hermana adoptiva, se vale que la bese, y hasta…mejor no sigo, soy muy joven e inocente para pensar esa sarda de monstruosidades-_ pensó Jacob Black, repito el chico me agrada

– ¿Tienes un nuevo a migo, Bels?- le pregunte intentando contener mi rabia

– No seas, celosos Eddie- me dijo en broma

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Antes de que me maten tengo cosas que aclararles:

1º*= me pareció gracioso ya que así es como matan los miembros de la Mafia, y su nombre es italiano

2º*= realmente no se si eso se haga en las pruebas de laboratorio, pero es Biologia, que examinen el orina de lagarto, me parecio lo más acorde

3º*= es un refran que utilizo mucho, ejem; cuando mi amiga G me llama "craneo" yo le digo eso, para los que no lo entiendan, ¿han visto las orejas de un burro? Es una real ironia

4º*= yo apenas lo entiendo y soy la autora, Jacob se refiere a que lo que le pasa a el con Leah, le esta pasando a Bella con Edward, es decir, un amor secreto

En lo respectivo a lo demas: MUCHISISISISIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS por los review, me encantaron, a los que me agregaron en favoritos y en alert, no actualize antes por: los apagones ( %$·&de su madre Chavez), las clases (odio a mi prof de Historia) y mi lala (es decir mi ladilla, en castellano mi fastidio) y que estuve seriamente bloqueada, no sabia como continuar el cap, apenas ayer escribi seis paginas, y hoy dos, ya mi imaginación se acabo y no sirvio para más nada, esta semana no actualizo más estoy hasta la coronilla repleta de exmanes. Verdaderamente nunca eh leido Dreacula, mejor dicho no encuentro el libro, pero una amiga me ayudo.

Y por cierto, a mi me gusta el JocobxLeah, pero no odio el JacobxNessie, es más eh leido uno que otro fic sobre esta pareja, pero tenia plateado una JxL desde hace un buen tiempo, y mi necesidad se afloro.

Felicitaciones a BlueRose1987 quien gano el premio y fue el review numero 70!

Criticas, criticas constructuvas, tomatazos, florecita, ramo de flores, decirme que est es una porqueria, groserías, todo se acepta, solo pulsen el boton con letra verdes de abajo


	8. Capitulo Especial

**Declaimer**: me parece masoquista escribir que Crepúsculo, y los demás libros de la saga no me pertenecen y solo le pertenecen a SM y a la editorial por publicarlos, ya que me parte el alma y la alegría saber que no tuve nada que ver en toda la trama T_T, y de paso decirles que algunas oraciones, párrafos, palabra, etc, son del libro Crepúsculo o de algún otro de la saga del que posiblemente me acorde y retorcí a mi loca manera de escribir, demostrando mi falta de inspiración, y que solo la trama (la locura que sabrá dios como tiene éxito) si es mía.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Al llegar a la casa, me recomendaron-obligaron- ir a dormir, para que pasara más rápido el dolor de cabeza, me cambie los vaqueros y la blusa por mi pijama, una simple y cómoda camisa de color azul y un pantalón solo a seis centímetros después de lo glúteos de color negro, casi desteñido, me peine el cabello que estaba recién lavado, me acosté en mi cama, empecé a sentir mis ojos pesados, y poco a poco me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

_**---Sueño de Bella---**_

Me encontraba en…no sabia donde me encontraba, mas ya había experimentado una vivencia igual, recordaba el cielo completamente obscuro de la noche, en donde las nubes no dejaban apreciar la luz de la luna, recordaba al hombre de unos antiguos treinta o unos medios cuarenta, y a la mujer de unos treinta bien conservados, recordaba sus caras de terror y miedo, de que algo les pasara, de que algo me sucediera, de que algo pudiera poner en peligro nuestras vidas, reconocí inmediatamente quienes eran en cuanto vi el miedo en los ojos de él y la apariencia sobreprotectora que mostraba ella, eran mis padres biológicos, Charlie y Renee Swan, pero ya yo no era la misma niña de siete años que se sentía feliz por encontrar a sus padres, era una adolescente con las mayores intenciones de borrar esta parte de mi pasado, y se reflejaba en mi cuerpo, ya que sigue siendo el mismo que tengo desde hace un año, cerré los ojos esperando despertar, pero no funciono ellos intentaron por todos los medios encontrar algo no visible para los ojos humanos, algo que para Emmett y Rosalie, o cualquier otro miembro de mi familia.

- Bella,…nuestra nueva casa esta hay- dijo Charlie señalando una preciosa casa, no tan ostentosa como las casas normales de mi familia, un hogar cómodo para tres personas.

- Seguro te agradara Phoenix, Bella- dijo Renee con una sonrisa, Charlie hizo una mueca

La imagen de Jacob Black en el hospital esta tarde llego a mi mente como un relámpago, pero solo recordé las palabras más acordes con la ocasión

…_La madre de mi mejor amiga odiaba Forks, creo que llego a amenazar a Charlie, su esposo con el divorcio si no se iban a Phoenix ¿y adivinas que suceda? Ellos murieron Bella _

Esas fueron sus palabras, las cuales concuerdan exactamente con la situación que esta sucediendo aquí, (N/A: entendiéndose, yo no odio a Renee, solo busco una excusa para que Charlie quiere irse de Forks), caminamos hacia la casa, Renee con una sonrisa en su rostro y Charlie, bueno, con una expresión seria e inexpresiva, camine lentamente esperando que las lagrimas rozaran mis mejillas pero nunca aparecieron, cuando Charlie abrió la puerta de la casa, algo lo empujo con gran fuerza, la expresión de horror de Renee desato en mi un sentimiento sobreprotector, la opresora de mi madre-ella estaba aprisionada por los brazos de una mujer realmente hermosa- expresaba diversión con sus ojos color carmesí, a mis padres biológicos los asesinaron unos vampiros, es irónico, en este preciso momento desearía que mi padre vampiro pudiera ayudarme.

El hombre que se le abalanzo a mi papá me miro de la misma forma que la mujer

- Vaya, vaya, así que lo que me contaron sobre los antiguos era verdad, no culpo al vampiro que haya transformado al viejito ese, la sangre huele y sabe extremadamente deliciosa- dijo, como halagándonos, mire a la altura de sus pies el cuerpo sin vida de mi padre biológico Charlie Swan.

Mi atención y mi pánico se centro en Renee, después de escullar su grito de horror, la mujer se estaba alimentando con su sangre, cerré los ojos deseando despertar

- ¿No te agrada lo que le hacemos a tus padres pequeña?- pregunto el hombre con amabilidad- oh, pero que descortés, yo soy James y ella es Victoria, se que estamos haciendo mal por matar a tus padres, pero esto es solo un…intercambio de victimas, tu tío se encargo de matar a uno de nuestros amigos, lamento mucho que tengamos que hacerles esto, pero de todas formas, iban a morir ¿no?- quise decirle que él estaba equivocado, que Jasper no había echo nada, pero no pude por dos razones: la primera, Jasper Abia pasado sus primeros años como vampiro en las guerras del Sur, la segunda, en este tiempo, Jasper no era mi tío

- ¿ A que te refieres?- le pregunte con la voz rota

- Tu lo sabes perfectamente- dijo con tono áspero y rudo, sentí como sus colmillos, me iban traspasando lentamente la piel, pero otra silueta borrosa, reconocí la silueta del otro hombre, la reconocería aun si fuera ciega,

James tomo a Edward por el cuello y lo estrello contra el pavimento de la carretera

_**---Fin del sueño---**_

- ¡EDWARD!- grite desesperada, delante de mi se encontraba mi salvador de sueños, su mirada era de culpabilidad- lo siento- le dije arrepentida

- Yo soy el que debería disculparse, después de todo te eh estado espiando por las noches- confeso

- ¿Todas?- le pregunte confundida

- Si- si Edward fuera humano, sus mejillas se encenderían en rojo- todas las noches, desde que te conocí- ahora era yo la avergonzada

- Vaya- susurre

- ¿Te molesta?- pregunto tímido

- No- le dije- más bien me…me agrada…¿t-tu puedes que-quedarte conmigo un momento?- pregunte con la mejillas al rojo vivo

- Si- dijo- no sabes cuanto tiempo me eh preguntado si te llegaría a molestar saber, que tienes a un obsesivo como…tío- susurro deformando "tío" hasta convertirlo en una palabrota

- Edward, por más que yo llegue a intentarlo, no podría verte solo como mi tío- le declare, él sonrío- yo, yo te…-me puso un dedo en la boca

- Ssshsss, descansa, mi bella- me susurro al oído

- ¿Sabes Edward?- le pregunte bostezando- creo que soy originaria de Forks- le dije, las cosas con él me eran muy fáciles de expresar

- Si ya lo se- dijo, yo lo mire confundida- hoy en el hospital pude ver en la mente del chico Black, las imágenes de quienes me imagino eran tus padres biológicos, y tu cuando niña, él y tu eran muy unidos- me dijo- pero no tanto como tu y yo- los dos sonreímos

- Prométeme que no te iras- le susurre

- Eso nunca- fue lo ultimo que esculle antes de perderme en el mundo de los sueños

_**Al día siguiente (N/A: soy yo o eso fue una estupidez, si lo fue)**_

Me desperté acunada en los brazos de mi dios griego, una sonrisa automática se formo en mi rostro, dándome la apariencia de una entupida

- Buenos días Bella durmiente- me dijo con su aterciopelada voz

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Creo que cerca del mediodía - abrí los ojos- Rosalie y los demás ya se fueron, y Esme acompaño a Carlisle al hospital- informo

- Vaya tenemos la casa aparo nosotros dos

- Si- sonrío- va a ser realmente divertido- soltó una risotada alegra y espontánea

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

Feliz 1º de Noviembre y feliz Halloween, me iba a tardar muxo escribiendo el cap, y como son tan buenas mis queridas lectoras y lectores, les doy un pequeño adelanto, muchisisisimas gracias por los rr, a los que son nuevos por leer a los que me colocan como historia favorita o de alert y como autora favorita, les mando un abrazo, je ando medio emotiva, nos vemos entre la proxima semana o a mediados del mes, asi no me da tanta lala escribir xD ya que lo prometido es deuda, espero que el cap "especial" les guste.


	9. Invitaciones

**Declaimer:** Crepúsculo no me pertenece….le pertenece a la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, con eso quiero decir que solo la trama es mía, y uno que otro párrafo es de alguno de los libros, adaptado a mi loquísima forma de escribir.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Ya había pasado una semana desde le accidente, mi familia se encargo-en especial mi papá y Edward- de dejarle en claro a Tyler y a los demás, que al mínimo roce o accidente que me pudiera dañar, estarían en problemas.

De ese incidente en adelante todo a seguido su curso _normal, _los anuncios para el baile estaban por todos lados, Jessica y su parloteo chismoso, Mike y sus "discretas" indirectas, Edward enojado por lo anterior, Lauren y su envidia y odiosidad, Ángela y su amabilidad, Rosalie y su intento de que estuviera con mis amigos, aunque había disminuido considerablemente, Emmett y sus bromas, Jasper sigiloso y protector, Alice hiperactiva y obsesionada con las compras, Edward sobreprotector, y aparentemente mi novio. Suspire, ojala fue verdad, pensé.

Desde que tengo catorce años **(N/A: que niña más decidida xD)** e sentido algo especial por Edward, pero una parte de mi, la parte racional y lógica de mi ser, me dice que algún día, él encontrara a alguien y con suerte yo también, ese solo pensamiento despierta en mi pesadillas, eh querido evitarlo pero ¿Cómo evitar lo inevitable? A no ser que por cosa del destino, milagrosamente Edward me vea como más que su sobrina y este enamorado de mi, solo en mis más maravillosos y retorcidos sueños.

Edward me toco juguetonamente el hombro

- Debimos cambiarte el nombre a Luna, siempre te paseas por hay- dijo de manera juguetona

Baje la mirada, esperando que no se diera cuenta de mi expresión

- ¿Qué…?...A, hummm..., lo siento Bels- dijo

- Debería olvidarlas- susurre

- No lo hagas, ellas son parte de tu familia, nosotros las separamos- me dijo, aunque el posiblemente estuviera hablando consigo mismo

- ¿No eres siempre tu el que me dice "eres parte de la familia, Bella, no seas auto-depresiva"?- interrogue burlona

- Tu eres parte de la familia-dijo furioso

- Eres tan bipolar Eddy- le dije en voz baja

- Contigo soy yo mismo, no hay barreras que me impidan ser yo, y el echo de no poder leer tu mente ayuda a emplear una conversación normal, pero sigue siendo frustrante no poder leerla- volví a agradecer a todos los dioses por que él no pudiera leer mi mente

- En eso estamos en desacuerdo, a mi me gusta que no puedas leer mi mente, mas en algunas ocasiones es verdaderamente frustrante que no puedas hacerlo- le dije, él levanto una ceja

- Y el bipolar soy yo- dijo riendo

- El bipolar eres tu- **(N/A: tanto bipolar es a causa de una pequeña discusión con mi primos)** afirme

El sonido de la campana se escullo anunciando que debíamos salir de biología (*), mi dios griego me tomo de la mano y me despedí de Mike con la otra, y lo mismo hice cuando vi a Jessica y Ángela, mi amor platónico y yo nos paramos en mi volvo, visualice a Eric acercarse con miedo en sus movimientos, tenia la mirada fija en Edward, gruño por lo bajo, me miro un momento y después a Eric.

- Lo siento, pero quiero vivas la mayor cantidad de recuerdos humanos- dijo con tono casi osco.

Edward se alejo de mi, cuando entro al edificio Eric se dirigió hacia mi seguro de si mismo

- Hola Eric- salude

- Hola, Bella- frunció los labios- yo…estee, quería saber si ¿tu quieres ir al baile conmigo?- pregunto nervioso

- ¿No es la chica quien elige?-

- Si, pero…

- Lo siento, Eric, pero voy a ir con Edward- le mentí, pero yo sabia que él iba a persuadirme hasta que fuéramos

- ¿Con tu hermano?- pregunto extrañado, casi con burla

- Si, en Alaska siempre hacíamos lo mismo- explique

- A bueno- dijo decepcionado

- Estoy segura que a Ángela, o a cualquier otra le gustaría ir contigo- afirme

- Humm- hizo una mueca- bueno, nos vemos después, Bella

- Adiós

Cuando me fue imposible localizarlo, me dirigí al edificio del instituto, mi mamá y mi papá se estaban tardando mucho, en el pequeño trayecto Ángela me retuvo, la había metido en un tremendo lío, pero de todas maneras se mostró muy amable, después que me despedí de Ángela, Mike se me acerco, algo tenso.

- Hey, Bella- dijo a modo de saludo

- Hola, Mike- dije algo cortante- ¿Qué sucede?

- Bueno, aun falta como un mes pero… ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- pregunto nervioso ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

- Lo siento, Mike, pero voy al baile con Edward, en Alaska siempre hacíamos eso- dije

- Pero no están en Alaska…¿Por qué no…-- comenzó él

- Ya esta hecho, no puedo decepcionar a mi hermano- me excuse- pero estoy segura de que si invitas a Jessica, ella aceptara- le dije

- ¿Jessica?, Mmm creo que este bien- se encogió los hombros y fue, sin despedirse.

Sentí una vibración en mi bolsillo trasero

_Bella, tu padre y yo estamos en el estacionamiento, ¿Dónde estas hija?_

Me envío mi mamá a través de un mensaje, estoy casi segura que Alice había visto esto.

Camine de manera rápida hacia el estacionamiento, el hecho de estar algo furiosa también hizo que mis pisadas fueran ruidosas, al llegar al estacionamiento, vi a un muy sonriente Edward, justo a el resto de mi familia

- ¿Iremos juntos al baile?- pregunto sonriente

- Ya sabes la respuesta- dije, su sonrisa se ensancho más

- Te veras fantástica- dijo Alice dando saltitos

- No quiero saber del baile por un tiempo, Alice- le dije- mejor nos vamos, necesito

- Mis tíos y Edward, se alejaron, para dirigirse al Volvo de este último, me subí a mi Volvo, en el puesto del conductor, mientras mis padres en los traseros, puse la llave en el contacto y al escullar el suave ronroneo del motor pise el acelerador; cuando estaba cerca de la salida, el Volvo de Edward se estaciono frente al mío en una maniobra bárbara, atrás de mi auto se escullo la bocina del coche de Tyler, el propietario de la camionetas, saco la mano de la ventana y me saludo, abrí la puentecilla de mi coche y me dirigí hacia él.

- Tyler lo siento, no se que le sucede a Edward

- No hay problema, ¿no aprovecharas la oportunidad para pedirme que vaya al baile contigo?- pregunto petulante.

- No, iré al baile con Edward- le dije con tono acido

- Ah, Mike y Eric, me comentaron algo al respecto- admitió, parpadee varias veces

- ¿Y entonces…por que me lo "pediste" de todas formas?- pregunte incrédula

- Bueno, pensé que les estabas mintiendo- agacho la cabeza- y además, que podrías decirle a tu hermano que irías conmigo- completo, avergonzado.

Regrese a mi auto, caminando como un zombi, es que es…increíble, rayos, esto es horripilante, la idea de chocar mi Volvo con el de Edward, para hacerlo pagar por esto, cruzo por mi mente, segundos antes que el coche de adelante acelerara a gran velocidad

- Estas me las pagaras, Edward Cullen- masculle

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

_**Conciencia de Gabriela: **_tus lectoras, tan amables que hicieron llegar esta "historia" a los 103 rr, y ¿tu que? Te tardas un año en hacer un pedacito, que de paso no llena a nadie

Gabriela con la cabeza gacha: Lo se

_**Conciencia: **_y ni siquiera les diste las gracias, o les diste un adelanto de _esto _

Gabriela: Lo se

_**Conciencia: **_Si te llagan a dar un solo rr, es que realmente son compasivas

Gabriela: Lo se

_**Conciencia: **_y ni siquiera tienes excusas, sacaste 13, 15 y 16 en los exámenes y apenas mantienes el promedia

Gabriela: No me lo recuerdes

_**Conciencia: **_Ahora agradéceles a las lectoras

Gabriela: MUCHISISISSIMAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS GRACIAS por los rr, no me los merezco, LLEGAMOS A LOS 100!!!!!!!!!!, hice el cap tan corto, por que en el otro planeo poner las cosas interesantes, posiblemente llegue a las 20 paginas de Word o a las 19, por lo que me tardare un mes, mas o menos en hacerla, si continuo a paso tortuga, muchísimas gracias por los favoritos y los alert, que me alegran el día


	10. El baile

**Declaimer**: Crepúsculo le pertenece a SM, yo solo me divierto con él

**Bella P.O.V**

Hoy era el baile de primavera, mi tía había pasado toda la mañana jugando Barbie-Bella, con ayuda de mi mamá y mi abuela Esme, claro. Me seguía preguntando porque tanto interés por hacerme sentir "bonita" si al aparecerse ella y mi mamá yo quedaría completamente opacada.

El vestido de color verde, me llegaba pocos centímetros después de la rodilla y tenía un pequeño escote en "V" y por supuesto los zapatos de "tacones asesinos".

Baje cuidadosamente las escaleras de caracol, ya era torpe sin los tacones, todos en el primer piso estaban con sus respectivas parejas, un Edward, extremadamente guapo y sonriente me esperaba justo a los muebles de la sala, me levanto del mueble, y me abrazo.

- Te vez hermosa- me susurro en el oído.

- No tanto como tu- ¿dije eso en voz alta?

- Eres ciega, Bella, tu eres hermosa

- Gracias- le respondí sonrojada

- Te vez increíble, Bella- me dijo mi abue Esme abrazándome

- Gracias- le respondía a ella y a los demás miembros de mi familia.

Salimos de la casa acompañada de mis padres y tíos, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron el M3 de la primera y mis tíos en el Porche de Alice, Edward y yo nos subimos en el Volvo de él, pasamos el trayecto hablando de trivialidades, ya me había encargado de la tortura de Edward, un año basado en pura sangre de herbívoros y escullar música de los 80´s por un mes

_Volvamos algunos años al pasado, donde el afro era el peinado más de moda y las ropas tricolores se veían por doquier ¿Qué mejor manera de revivir los años setenta que con el Rey del Pop, desde sus inicios? Enseguida la canción "Ben" de "The Jackson Five"_

_Ben the two of us need look no more (Ben ninguno de los dos necesita buscar mas)_

_We both found what me mere looking for (Ambos encontramos lo que estábamos buscando)_

_With a friend to call my own (un amigo con el que contar)_

_I'll never be alone (nunca mas estaré solo) _

_And you my friend, will see (y tu mi amigo, podrás ver)_

_You´ve got a friend in me (que tienes un amigo en mi)_

Solo por los parlantes de la radio, me puse a tararear las melodías y Edward me miro raro **(N/A: el sábado 7 vi "esto es todo" y Ben es la canción que me ayuda en mis momentos depresivos xD)**

- ¡Oh vamos, Edward! Admite que Michael Jackson hace buena música

- Buena música- mascullo él, como si lo estuviera ofendiendo

Después de un largo silencio, agradable, llegamos al instituto, decorado, mi tía se hubiera encargado de hacerlo un palacio, pero la luces de color amarillo, y los arreglos de flores eran los suficientemente lindos para el baile, mi dios griego- como todo caballero del siglo XX- me abrigo la puerta del Volvo, y me tomo del brazo, al entrar al edificio recibí una que otra mirada asesina, miradas embobadas de Tyler, Mike y Eric (N/A: los 3 perros falderos, perdón mosqueteros), al igual que Edward, él dirigió su mirada a Lauren e hizo una mueca, mejor no me entero de lo que la **(N/A: ****puta regalada****) **chica estaba pensando, la música estaba tan fuerte y escandalosa que mi pareja y yo decidimos salir un momento, creí ver a Edward enviarle una mirada significativa a mi mamá y a ella asentir, pero no le hice caso.

- Quiero mostrarte un lugar especial- me dijo ¿nervioso?

- ¿Un escondite secreto para vampiros?- bromee

- No. Esta lejos de aquí, pero quizás…tengo la loca idea de que va a gustarte- sonrío de forma sombría.

- Toda cosa que hagas para sacarme de aquí me hará feliz- le respondí

- Bien- sonrío torcidamente- vamos al auto

Hicimos el trayecto de forma lenta, incluso para un humano Edward estaba caminando verdaderamente lento, al subir al vehiculo suspiro y me dedico una sonrisa, íbamos a ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora, estábamos saliendo de Forks, una pequeña parte de mi se pregunto si estaba pensando devolverme a Phoenix, pero la mayoría de mi cerebro desecho la entupida idea, nos estacionamos en medio de la nada en la carretera, Edward me abrió la puerta, al yo salir él me cargo y me sonrío

- Va a ser un camino largo, mejor cierras los ojos- me aconsejo

Hice lo que él me dijo sin vacilar, al instante sentí el frío viento golpear mi cuerpo, no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Edward salto de una larga trayectoria, y se detuvo, abrí los ojos dudosa, y vi la segunda cosa más bella en mi vida, un hermoso claro, que deslumbraba aun más con la luz de la luna, le pedía Edward que me bajara y él cumplió mi petición.

- Es… hermoso- le dije

- No tanto como tu.

- Ya deja de mentir- le replique

- No te miento, Bella, tu eres hermosa- dijo mirándome a los ajos

- Mmmm

- ¿Me concede este baile, señorita?- dijo agachándose

- Claro, caballero- le respondí sonriendo

Sus brazos se posaron en mi cintura y empezamos a movernos lentamente, lo contemple la mayoría del tiempo haci que él me guiaba y yo lo miraba como bruta, la música en estos momentos era el dulce sonido del viento contra los árboles, Edward movió la boca vacilante y se separo un poquito de mi. Me miro fijamente a los ojos y suspiro. Yo seguí mirándolo a la cara, como boba, y me fije en sus labios, sus dulces y deliciosos labios.

- Te amo- solté.

El rostro de mi acompañante se quedo inexpresivo, y yo calle un sollozo

- No debería sentir lo que siento por ti- le dije cuando las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

- No tengo problemas en que lo sientas- dijo levantando mi cara- por que lo sientes- sonrío- y yo también- dijo antes de besarme de forma apasionada

Sus labios eran fríos, pero a la vez calidos, un agradable sabor a menta con chocolate me llego a la boca justo cuando él introdujo su lengua en ese lugar, sentí que mi espalda chocaba con unos árboles, y las manos de Edward rodeaban mi cintura, yo recorrí lentamente su pecho al llegar a sus hombros sentí una mano acercase a mi glúteo y él se separo de mi.

- Guau- solté

- Son tres años conteniéndome para besarte, comprende que soy hombre, mi ángel- me dijo con una sonrisa

- Todavía no comprendo como es que** tu** sientes lo mismo que yo- le dije

- Bella, el día que me llamaste "tío Eddy" fue uno de los más importantes de mi existencia- comenzó

"Pero el día en que terminaste de hacerlo y me llamaste por mi nombre, fue más importante, por que en mi se avivo la esperanza de que algún día tu me podrías querer de la misma fore en que yo te quiero a ti, yo te amo mi pequeña- me susurro al oído después de que se volvía hacia mi

- ¿Por eso mi madre estaba tan molesta contigo?- interrogue

- En parte si- comento- pero Rosalie ya lo acepto, ya mi cabeza estaría rodando por el claro- río

- Te amo, Edward- le dije

- Yo también te amo, mi Bella- me dijo depositando un casto beso en mi boca

Volvimos a bailar la melodía silenciosa, al poco tiempo él comenzó a tararear la nana que me compuso, hubiera deseado que aquí hubiera un piano. Un gran piano negro, El prado a la luz de la luna, y Edward. La combinación perfecta para la imaginación de cualquier mujer.

Mi –ahora- dios griego, beso mi cabello me susurro "mejor nos vamos". No hice resistencia alguna cuando él me volvió a cargar en sus brazos, la corriente eléctrica volvió a hacer estragos en mí. Me asegure de cerrar los ojos para no sentir la sensación de mareo que sentí la primera vez que me llevo en sus brazos a velocidad vampira.

Ya en el Volvo, y cerca de la casa, sentí un pequeño retortijón en el estomago. ¿Cómo tomarían nuestra relación los demás?

Edward poso su mano en mi hombro como diciéndome "todo estaba bien, no te preocupes" le sonreí por el gesto, y él me devolvió una maravillosa sonrisa torcida, haciendo que yo me sintiera en las nubes, ver esa sonrisa era casi tan bueno para como que él me besara.

Abrí la puerta del copiloto cuando llegamos a la casa-mansión-. Edward recorrió mi cintura con su brazo derecho, creí imaginármelo cunado lo sentí algo nervioso. Pero al fin y al cabo, todo esto me parece un sueño, del cual ruego no despertar.

Entre a la casa lentamente, di un pequeño salto al ver a seis vampiros sonriendo amplia y alegremente. Escalofriante, es la mejor manera de describir aquel momento.

- ¿Tienen algo que contarnos, chicos?- pregunto una muy feliz Alice

- Alice- murmuraron los vampiros a coro

- ¿Qué?- pregunto inocente- solo quería que ellos lo dijeran

- ¿Ya tu lo sabes?- pregunte con tono neutro

- Todos lo sabemos, Bella- explico Jasper, divertido- por cierto felicidades

- Gracias- le agradeció Edward.

- Si, realmente muchas gracias- dije yo

- Bueno, cabe demás decir que todos nosotros los apoyamos en su relación- dijo mi abuelo Carlisle después de unos segundos de silencio- aunque será raro saber que mi nieta también será mi nuera- bromeo

- ¿Crees que eso es raro, papá?- le pregunto sarcástico mi padre a Carlisle- mi hija será mi cuñada- le dijo fingiendo perplejidad

- Mi sobrina es mi cuñada, y también mi hermana- batallo Alice- haci que por derecho yo gano.

- Si, bueno, bueno, tú ganas duende- dijo Emmett con tono monótono- Creo que seria bueno que duermas, Bella. No querrás despertar con ojeras iguales a las nuestras- me aconsejo bromeando.

Asentí, algo aturdida, mire el reloj de la pared con "disimulo", abrí los ojos perpleja al darme cuenta que eran casi las doce de la medianoche.

Abrace y les di un beso a la mejilla a todos, menos a Edward al cual le di un casto beso en los labios

Subí las escaleras en forma de caracol, tomada de la mano de Edward. Reprimí una sonrisa, al darme cuenta que esto se parecía al cuento de la Cenicienta, solo que mi madrastra era buena, siempre viví con mi príncipe azul, y en vez de unos ratoncitos, mi mejor amiga era un duendecillo. Edward me miro extrañado cuando noto mis pobres intentos de no reír. Al final solté la carcajada

- ¿De que te ríes?- pregunto

- Mi vida se parece al cuanto de la Cenicienta, el encanto del vestido se acabara a la medianoche-bromee

- Bueno, en eso estamos de acuerdo, solo que tu eres más hermosa que la Cenicienta- se susurro al oído.

- Y en vez de tener a un príncipe azul, tengo al asesino de la madre de Bambi- le dije, fingiendo malicia

- Demonios, me descubriste- bromeo

Solté una risita entre dientes, me acosté en la cama y le dije:

- Necesito unos minutos humanos

- Entiendo

Me dirigí al baño, me duche, y desmaquille con cuidado de no dejar residuos en mi rostro.

Me vestí con un short corto de color negro y una camisa azul cielo dos tallas más grade de las que utilizo.

Me acosté en la cama junto a Edward.

Deseando que cuando despertara todo lo sucedido este día fuera realidad.

**Notas de la autora**:

Al fin. Al fin termine con el cap, MUCHISISISISMAAAASSS GRACIAS por su paciencia, las quiero mucho, gracias por los rr de aliento y comprensión, una bienvenida y un fuerte abrazo a los lectores nuevos. Y bue nada más

Tengo una pequeña parte del otro capitulo en mi cuaderno, haci que tal vez ese si lo actualice a mediados de Diciembre, del 11 hasta el 19. A y respecto a un rr que me enviaron preguntando si habria lemon, pues no estoy segura, una parte de mi quiere acerlo, pero seria un fraude para mi no poder hacer un fic que no sea de rating M (2 d mis 3 fic son M). Tenia pensado hacerlo, pero o queda muy chimbo (entiendace aburrido) o seria para mayores de 21 (yo tengo apenas 13). ya veremos que sucede, aunque con ayuda de mi libro de salud podria quedar fino.

Les digo que tienen que ver New Moon, adore a Alice, en la pelicula. Y una de mis amigas se paso al team Jacob, yo estoy indecisa, hay que admitir que Taylor/Jacob tienen MUUCHHASS veces mejor cuerpo que Robert/Edward. No me maten entiendan me dejo llevar por las hormanas y la baba cuando vi a "los hombres lobo"

Se les quiere grande

Un beso

Gabriela

PD: Criticas, criticas constructivas, florecita, decirme que esto es una porqueria, se vale de todo (Menos que me insulten por que les miento la madre en 4 idiomas (Español, Ingles, Italiano y Portugues) hacer plagio de esto (aunq dudo q alguien lo kiera hacer) y decir que esto es un plagio (x q si haci fuera no me romperia el craneo cada jodida semana)


	11. La push

**Declaimer: **la saga de Twilight no me pertenece, por lo tanto los personajes tampoco, mas la trama si es mía.

* * *

**Jacob P.O.V** **(N/A: no pude evitarlo, kiero darle un nuevo giro a la narración del fic)**

La vida es un asco, todo absolutamente todo es un asco. Primero: muere mi madre, después desaparece mi mejor amiga, y luego la mujer que amo me odia. Me quede corto, asco es corto, en compararon con el sufricio al que yo llamo vida. Me pregunto que acto ilícito haría yo, en mi otra vida, para merecerme esto ¿Fui asesino, ladrón, drogadicto? ¿Que mierda hice en mi otra vida? Solo Leah me ayudaba a ocultar el dolor que sentía por mis dos primeras perdidas, lo perdí todo, la perdí a ella.

Y aquí echado en la cama de mi cuarto aun no puedo comprender por que diablos bese a Leah, si ella me gusta, y hasta creo que la amo; ¿pero? ¿Besarla? ¿No me pude conformar con que fuéramos solo amigos? No por supuesto que no, y por esa maldita estupidez (que en parte agradezco) Leah ni siquiera me habla, y todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si no existiera Sam Uley. Él muy estupido dejo a mí amada por su prima: Emily Yong a solo unos meses de casarse con Leah.

Uley es un puto, un puto idiota, mongoloide, mal parido, hijo de… (**N/A: se parece a todo lo que le dije a mi ex cuando terminamos xD**), creo que su madre ya sufre bastante con tener a Uley como hijo como para que yo le diga puta.

-Hey, Jake- me llamo mi amigo y primo Quil Ateara.

-¿Cómo demonios le hiciste para entrar?- le pregunte

-Dejaste la puerta abierta- explico y se encogió los hombros- Vamos Jake levántate, no seas flojo y vamos a la playa, unos chicos de Forks van a ir, no llores en esa cama, podemos ir en tu monovolumen, 50 k/h, es mejor que un metro por hora, levántate

-Las llaves de la carcacha están en la mesa

-Hay también estarán Uley y su clan de seguidores ¿no quieres mirarlo con rabia, y mandarle la madre mentalmente?- me dijo con su tono de "mafioso"

-Llama a Embry, estoy seguro que él desea ir con nosotros- le dije.

Me levante de la cama de un salto, agarre mi cazadora negra-que extrañamente me estaba quedando corta, en las últimas nueve semanas **(N/A: o sea 4 semanas después de la declaración de Ed y Bells )**, después del accidente de la moto, y todo lo demás, mi cuerpo estaba cambiando; muy rápidamente. En las últimas dos semanas crecí cinco centímetros, lo que me daba un aspecto desgarbado y de espantapájaros

Cogí las llaves de la destartalada pickup de la mesita de la sala, Quil estaba a mi lado justo cuando abrí la puerta, y mi visión capto a Embry, con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Te debo veinte dólares, Quil- dijo con resignación- demonios, Jake, ¿Por qué rayos no seguiste en tu estado depresivo-compulsivo, y todo eso?- me pregunto con "rabia"

-¿Qué?- pregunte confuso

-Embry y yo apostamos veinte dólares, yo aposte en que te sacaba de ala casa en veinte minutos y el en que me mandarías al infierno- explico mi amigo- como te conozco se que eres demasiado fácil de manejar Jacob, apenas hace nueve semanas pensaste que tenias una nueva amiga- él movió la cabeza de forma negativa y me dio palmadas en el hombro.

El recuerdo de Bella Swan atravesó mi mente, ella me recordaba a mi amiga de la infancia, incluso se llamaba igual. Después de recordar los instantes de nuestra conversación, recordé que ella me dijo que era adoptada. Había la pequeña posibilidad de que ella fuera mi amiga de la infancia. Pero dudo que mi Bella haya olvidado a sus padres, y mucho menos a nuestra familia, que es casi como la suya. Los Swan y nosotros éramos una familia. Y la única hija del matrimonio de diez años, era mi prima o mi hermana, aunque en ese entonces, antes de conocer a mi Leah, yo la quería, ella fue mi primer amor infantil, pero eso no es tan fuerte como lo que siento por Leh.

Suspire nostálgicamente, pero me di una palmada mental "ya deja de ser tan estupido y sentimental Jacob Black" me dijo la voz de mi conciencia. Me encamine al cacharro, Quil y Embry venían pisándome los talones. Mis amigos se ubicaron en la parte trasera** (N/A: no se como escribirlo, pero donde vivo le decimos caba) **

Presione el motor para que superara la velocidad de setenta kilómetros, pero el dinosaurio este era quisquilloso, aparque al dinosaurio, a unos pocos metros de un Sentra. Note a unas personas no muy lejos del auto, los identifique como los chicos de Forks, ya que no había visto el coche en la reserva.

Nota mental: tratar de vender la pickup, para poder comprar las piezas del Volkswagen

Salí del auto y me dirigí, arrastrando los pies, a los chicos de Forks, con Quil y Embry en mis flequillos, los dos "enamorados2 iban bromeando para hacerme reír, lo consiguieron, pero mi sonrisa se apago cuando visualice a Uley, no muy lejos de los chicos.

Contuve las ganas de golpearle la cara, y el arrastrar de mis pies se volvió más sonoro de la rabia e impotencia. Me enjuague los ojos con las manos, cuando creí tener una alucinación de Bella Swan, la hija adoptiva del doctor Cullen.

Ella dirigió mirada hacia mí, la vi. entrecerrar los ojos confusa y después me regalo una sonrisa que yo devolví.

-Eh, Jacob, ven aquí- me dijo haciendo gestos con la mano (N/A: no se porque, pero lo que escribí, me recordó a cuando llamo a mi cachorro)

Mis pies se movieron, rápidamente a donde ella estaba, Bella me abrazo y yo correspondí su abraza, un par de rubios, los seguidores de Uley, el mismo Uley, y tuve el presentimiento que mis amigos también, nos vieron de manera interrogante y confusa.

-Hey, Bella-le dije a modo de saludo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué acaso me estas echando?- pregunto con fingida indignación

-No, no es eso- aclare- pero me sorprende.

-Unos, amigos- señalo con al mano al grupo de "caras-pálidas"- planearon venir, y con ayuda de la persuasión de mi madre, y los demás miembros de mi familia- hizo una pausa- menos mi novio, decidí unírmeles.

-¿Novio?¿Llevas que?¿un mes en Forks y ya tienes novio?- le pregunte juguetón, vi como la cara del rubio se endurecía y expresaba rabia

-Es Edward, él chico con el que me viste en el hospital- explico- Mi hermanastro y yo nos conocemos desde hace siete años, Jake, yo creo que nos tardamos mucho en declararnos- dijo en tono de broma

-¿Y que dijeron tus padre?-pregunte, seguro que tuvieron una pelea catastrófica con Bella y Edward por…

-Bueno, Rosalie Y Emmett, también son mis hermanos, y ellos son novios al igual que Jasper y Alice, el incesto adoptivo es normal en la familia.-Bromeo-explico

-Wau- fue lo único que pude decir

-Hablando de los demás Cullen, Bella- interrumpió la rubia de voz nasal- ¿Por qué no vinieron, estoy segura que Edward, Emmett (N/A: I love you Emmet, Daddy bear) y Jasper son buenos surfistas. Dijo con algo de ¿lujuria?

-¿Cullen?- interrumpió Uley- ¿Los hijos del doctor Cullen?

-Si, ellos mismos- respondió la rubia- Bella y los otros cinco chicos son hijos del doctor Cullen

-Uley miro a Bella con incredulidad, como si no pudiera darle crédito a lo que veía, la miro directo a los ojos durante unos segundos y después pregunto:

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo con los Cullen?- pregunto en estado de shock

-Desde que tengo diez años

-¿Te adoptaron el doctor Cllen y su esposa?

-¿Te importa?- pregunte yo

-Es con ella Jacob, no contigo

-Jacob tiene razón, ni siquiera conozco tu nombre como para que sapas información de mi vida- me defendió Bella

-Mi amiga y yo caminamos hacia la playa, pasamos mucho tiempo en silencio, como media hora, hasta que comenzamos a hablar del instituto, música (eata chica esta loca, le gusta la música clásica), infancia, amigos. Me sorprendió saber que Bella solo tenia contacto con otras personas, que no sean de su familia, a los diecisiete, ella me explico, que su ahora novia, siempre a sido u loco sobreprotector, además que recibió educación en casa, ya que su madre Esme, tiene un diplomado en enseñanza.

Seguimos hablando, con algunos momentos de silencio, siempre era yo él que comenzaba la conversación, ya que Bella era tímida. Despues de un rato, ella pregunto dudosa:

-Ese chico…

-Se llama Sam Uley- le dije con acides

-Bueno, él parecía asqueado cuando Lauren, la rubia, hablo de mi familia

-Es una vieja leyenda de la tribu, dicen que los Cullen eran de otro clan, nuestros ancestros los encontraron cazando en nuestro territorio, ellos nos superaban en número, pero el líder: Carlisle, hizo un tratado con mi bisabuelo, en la cual los Cullen en si no pueden entrar a nuestras tierras y no pueden alimentarse de su manera "natural". Aunque, bueno, según las leyendas ellos llevaban varios siglos alimentándose de una forma distinta a la de su especie

-¿Qué se supone que _somos_ los Cullen?- pregunto, algo temerosa

-Bebedores de sangre, aumentaron su grupo, otra hembra y otro macho, me equivoque, otro varón y dos hembras- corregí con burla

-¿Acaso tengo los ojos rojos para ser una vampiresa?- pregunto en tono de broma

-¿Cómo sabes lo de los ojos rojos?- pregunte

-Historia de vampiros e Internet- dijo encogiéndose los hombros- Jake, creo que deberías ver a tu novia, me esta matando con la mirada- me dijo

Mire hacia donde se dirigían sus ojos y me encontré con Leah, que miraba a Bella con odio, desvío su mirada hacia mi, y me medio sonrío sonrojándose. Me despedi de Bella lo más amablemente que pude y ella me dijo "te entiendo". Carri hacia donde estaba Leah y ella se encontraba con la cabeza gacha.

-Hola, Leh – le salude

-¿Te estabas divirtiendo, Jacob?- me pregunto con acides

-¿Qué?¿hablas de Bella?...ella solo es una amiga, la conoci cuando sucedió el accidente del hospital y…¿estas celosa?- pregunte con burla.

-Claro que no- se defendió

-Yo creo que si- le dije juguetonamente- aquí esta Uley, haci que…

-No vine a verlo a él- me interrumpió- vine a verte a ti, Billy me dijo que te encontrabas aquí y yo…- se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojo

-Leah, tu y yo no podemos ser amigos, no es que no quiera serlo, pero tu me gustas mucho, y tengo miedo de terminar con el corazón roto, por que tu amas a otro- le declare.

-Tu también me gustas, Jake- me dijo- cuando Sam me dijo lo de Emily, Debie sentirme rota, pero en vez de eso sentí que me liberaba de unas pesadas cadenas, y cuando tu te apreciste, me ilumine, cuando me besaste, Jake, senti que tocaba las nubes con los labios, pero yo tampoco quiero volver a terminar rota.

-Yo nunca te hare eso Leah, te lo prometo- le dije antes de sellar nuestros labios en un beso

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

Siempre me pregunte como podía Alice saltar y dar aplausos solo por la emoción, comprendí eso cuando vi que LLAGAMOS A LOS 146, A TODAS/OS. POR LEER, darme un rr y ponerme de favoritos y además de alert, los adoro y quiero mucho. Como saben vi NM y no pude determe a poner un POV de Jake, y sobre todo su relacion con Leah, a por cierto, Jake ya se esta transformando en lobo, la calentera que agarro con Sam es para rato, lo adiara toda su vida. Y bueno, prometo que el proximo cp sera 100% Edward + Bella, bueno, sera contado por Bella, tal vez ponga la parte en donde….¿kreian que les iba a dar un adelanto? Pos no ¿q les pasa mijas? Solo les puedo decir que Posiblemente venga el cumple de Bella, y que si voy a separar-momentaneamente- a Ed y Bels. Pero no sera eleccion de ninguno de ellos dos, sera por culpa de un tercero, antes de que me maten y me boten a la basura, les recuerdo que sin mi no sabran como termina la historia (si transformo a Bella o no, si nacera Nessie, si alguien muere, si Bella se encuentra con sus amigas del orfanato, x q James keria matar a Bella y su familia, etc). Echenle la culpa a mi imaginación por ser tan hiperactiva por lo que habra pelea por el amor de Bella entre Eddy yyyyyy ….dejemoslo en secreto y si habra lemmon, muajajajaja,no lo pude evitar, es que mi pervertida mente no soportaba dejarlas haci, Con ganas de leer un momento en el cual hay accion y después dejarlas con las ganas.

Ahora me voy al purgatorio, tengo examen de biologia TT_TT Y.Y-_-:( D:

Las kiero

Besis

Gabriela


	12. El cumpleaños parte 1

**Declaimer**: Twilight no me pertenece es de Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes y desarmo el orden de la saga.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Desperté con una enorme pesadez, de todos los trescientos sesenta y cinco del año tenía que llegar justo este. El trece de septiembre, es decir, mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, una patada por el estomago ya que ahora soy un año mayor que Edward. Admito que él también tuvo que pasar por un no muy lindo tiempo, cuando él era siete años mayor que yo. Edward tenía esperanzas, ya que yo como todo humano crecería y alcanzaría su edad. Pero yo se que seguiré creciendo hasta que me muera como una anciana con la cabellera blanca y un montón de arrugas, mientras mi dios eterno seguirá en sus perfectos diecisiete.

Edward me acaricio la espalda y me susurro al oído:

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi Bella- su voz sonaba ronca, y pude percibir una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

- Ahora si son felices- dije, aun estaba medio dormida y mi voz sonaba pesada

- Vamos, Bella, levántate. Estoy seguro que si no lo haces Alice vendrá por ti- murmuro juguetón y serio a la vez

- Mis ojos están pesados- dije a manera de justificación- dame diez minutos más, además es mi cumpleaños. Me merezco dormir hasta tarde

- Hummm, ¿Qué puedo hacer para despertarte?- se pregunto a sí mismo- ¿tal vez esto?- empezó a recorrer lentamente mi espalda con su dedo índice, provocándome una sensación de delirio- ¿o esto?- siguió acariciando mi espalda y seguido empezó a depositar besos en mi cuello- ¿será mejor que haga esto?- hizo un camino de besos entre mi hombro y mi cuello y empezó a acariciarme la espalda y el vientre de manera cariñosa y lenta- ¿sabes…?- él iba a decir algo pero se detuvo y continuo besándome el cuello y el hombro.

Edward me coloco enfrente de él como si fuera una muñeca y comenzó a besarme en la boca. Inmediatamente le di permiso a su lengua de entrar en mi boca y comenzar su pelea, él frio y yo caliente, ambos batallando en un beso pasional. Edward seguía masajeando mi espalda y mi vientre como si fuera una necesidad prioritaria sentir el rose de mi piel con la suya.

Nuestros sexos se rosaron a través de la ropa, yo solté un jadeo. Dios mío. ¿Cómo es posible que su miembro este. erecto si es un vampiro? No le di importancia y seguí jugando con la lengua de mi novio.

Las manos de Edward comenzaron a subir colocándose justo en la base de mis senos. Abrí los ojos rápidamente después de gemir, solo podía ver dos cosas en los ojos de mi acompañante: amor y… lujuria. Su mirada se cambio a una de desconfianza, yo le sonreí intentando decirle que todo estaba bien, él me devolvió la sonrisa de una manera torcida y yo no pude evitar gemir.

- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen ¡saca las manos de ahí, si no quieres que ayude a Rose a matarte¡- grito mi "adorada" Alice entrando en la habitación

- ¡Demonios, Alice¡- dijimos los dos al unisonó

Edward separo sus manos de mis senos, mire a Alice con rabia y ella hizo caso omiso.

- Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños, Bella- dijo ella sonriendo.

- Yo solo asentí y le envié una sonrisa cálida

- Bien, Ed…será mejor que bajes y nos dejes a Bella y a mi solas un momento- le dijo Alice con un tono algo autoritario, frio y amable a la vez.

- Okay- dijo Edward- Lo siento, amor- dijo besando mi pelo.

Salió de la habitación en unos escasos segundos. Juraría que esculle unos grititos en la planta baja, pero decidí no hacerle caso a mi paranoia

- Vaya… no tengo palabras, estoy de acuerdo con que ustedes tengan relaciones sexuales, Bella- dijo, tan calmadamente que me sorprendió- pero, hacerlo el día de tu cumpleaños, al lado de ser especial, también es una locura. ¡tienes a otros seis vampiros en la planta baja, Isabella¡ ¿te imaginas lo que hubiera sucedido si en vez de ser yo la que los interrumpiera, hubiera sido Emmett, o pero, Rosalie?- dijo en tono de reproche, pero parecía más que todo divertida y no asqueada.

- Lo siento- dije con la cabeza gacha

- No te preocupes, Bells. Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo. Además de ser tu tía y cuñada soy tu hermana- me recordó.

- Lo se, muchas gracias, Alice- la abrace un rato. Era increíble tener una compañía como la de Alice en mi vida.

Compartía varios de mis secretos con Rosalie, pero…ella era mi madre adoptiva. En ciertos casos la había visto mirarme de manera desaprobatoria, en los mismos casos en los que Alice me apoyaba, más que mi tía. Alice era la hermana- duendecillo compulsivo por las compras- que nunca tuve

- Bien ahora…¡tingo que prepararte para tu llegada al instituto¡ Mi sobrinita/hermanita ya es toda una mujer- dijo mi tía/hermana con tono soñador

- Alice, te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú- dije.

- Técnicamente, mi querida Bella, tengo la edad para ser tu bisabuela- me recordó Alli- Haci, que párate de la cama, báñate, cepíllate los diente y el cabello. Nos vemos en el closet en veinte minutos máximo

- Esta…bien- dije soltando un risita nerviosa

Me pare de la cama y me fui en dirección al baño, sentía todo el cuerpo sudado y al borde de estallar por la gran oleada de calor interno que me estaba recorriendo. Al entrar en la duche, el agua fria me despejo de mis ideas más sucias. Este realmente va a ser un día interezante...

* * *

Notas de autora:

Les prometo y juro que el cap tendrá segunda parte y más larga, pero ya que si lo hacia completo me tardaría mucho más tiempo decidí dejarles este pedacito que invente en la noche (tengo una parte de la otra parte adelantada en la otra compu) si la inspiración me llega mas seguido y desaparece mis flojera. Tal vez actualice antes del once de enero.

Y muchaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss gracias ´por los rr, me alegran el dia. Ya vamos por los 156 ¿creen que podamos llegar a los 170 o 190? El rr 170 tendrá un adelanto de un cuarto de pagina de los próximos capítulos y vera el lemmon, además que podrá criticar mi trabajo. El cap 190 (y si tengo suerte el 200 y 180) tendrá un adelanto de la mitad de los capis que siguen, y mi permiso y autorización de poder mostrárselo a otros lectores del fic.

Criticas, tomatazos, flores, se acepta de todo

Feliz año nuevo (adelantado) y espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad como la pase yo y que tengan mucha suerte en el año 2010 (aunque estemos solo a 2 años del apocalipcis, pdd x el momento depresivo, les recomiendo la peli: 2012)

Besos

Las quiero

Gab


	13. El cumpleaños parte 2

**Declaimer**: Twilight no me pertenece (es algo obvio), la historia si es mía. Y solo la utilizo con fines de diversión (si me pagaran por hacer esto ya seria de supervivencia xD)

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Alice se encargo de torturarme al extremo, me vistió con una polera de color azul, unos vaqueros negro, y una chaqueta blanca. O claro y no hay que olvidarse de las sandalias plateadas de tacón asesino. En sus intentos por maquillarme Alice me coloco algo de lápiz negro en los ojos y rímel del mismo color, y algo de gloos en glos en los labios, me plancho el cabello medio ondulándolo en la punta, y me puso accesorios entre ellos la cadena que me había regalado Edward unas pulseras de color negro y blanco con diamante de fantasía en la mano izquierda, y la pulsera que me reglo Edward, un objeto que mi novio heredo de su madre: Elizabeth Masen, el corazón que colgaba de la cadena era de diamante. Claro que como Edward la había llamado "baratija" yo pensé que era de cristal. El tonto vampiro me logro engañar hasta que mi madre me pregunto "¿Bella, por qué ascetas joyas de mi hermano y de nosotros no?" Aun me avergüenza pensar en el pequeño teatro que le monte a mi…"hermano" cuando me lo dijo. Al final Alice termino de jugar a las muñecas conmigo y me tomo de la mano para que saliera.

Baje las escaleras lentamente con cuidado de no caer, aunque bueno, eso no será un problema con la grácil Alice dirigiéndome.

Al llegar abajo mi visión capto a los otros seis vampiros, hermosos, no sé porque razón, pero de repente los vi más hermosos que nunca. Rosalie- que estaba mirando a Edward de mala gana- me dio una sonrisa radiante, se acerco a mí y me abrazo

- Feliz cumpleaños, hija- me dijo- estas bellísima, Bella

- De no ser así, no sería tu hija- le respondí

Juraría que, de serle posible. Rosalie estaría llorando. Esculle que dejo emitir un pequeño sollozo, la abrace con un poquito más de fuerza y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla antes de separarse de mí y darle permiso a Emmett para que me abrazara.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi niña. Aun recuerdo cuando jugaba contigo al escondite y al gato. Y ahora eres toda una mujer. Pero recuerda que en una parte de mi corazón siempre serás mi pequeña niña ¿Entendido?- me dijo

- Si- le dije mientras sonreía

Él solo sonrió y beso mi coronilla. Yo también le sonreí. Mi padre, literalmente, me cargo por unos momentos y después pude sentir como mis pies tocaban el piso, Emmett separo nuestro abrazo y esta vez fue Jasper quien me abrazo.

- Feli…Felicitaciones, Bella- dijo no muy seguro, creo que él percibió que me medio molestaba que me dijeran "Feliz cumpleaños" y por eso cambio de parecer- Espero que sigas haci. Si no es por el color de tus ojos, yo diría que eres un vampiro, Bella- dijo en broma, todos los presentes nos reímos ante el chicte privado y Jasper rompió nuestro abrazo para juntarse con Alice.

Esme me abrazo fuertemente mientras yo estaba distraída, inmediatamente en vez de sentirme su nieta me sentí su hija. Claro que muchos dirían que tiene que ver algo con eso de que ella es mi "suegra" pero sencillamente Esme es haci, no hay un ser humano de menos de veinticinco que no se sienta su hijo cuando la ve.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bella- me dijo ella de todo corazón- espero que sigas con nosotros para poder celebrar los demás- dijo

- Yo también, Abu- le dije, pero yo me refería a una manera distinta a la que ella se refería, yo quería seguir cumpliendo años, sin que estos tuvieran algún efecto en mi, quería llegar a cumplir los trescientos años como mi abuelo Carlisle.

Mi abuela, se separo de mi y le dio su puesto al líder de la familia (como dirían los demás vampiros) Carlisle. Su abrazo era cariñoso, pero no tanto como el de Esme, pero igualmente paternal y dulce.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Bella- me dijo, su cara se endureció por un momento y suspiro- se que no viene al caso decir esto, peor… espero que entiendas la casualidad que ocurrió. Tu, posiblemente, naciste en Forks, te criaste aquí hasta que tenias diez años- por un momento hizo silencio- y después, Rosalie y Emmett te encontraron en ese orfanato en Phoenix…y ahora ocho años después de ese maravilloso momento. Aquí Edward te dijo sus sentimientos- me sonroje ante la mención de eso y sentí como mi madre gruñía- y tu le correspondiste, haciéndome verte, no solo como la nieta que eres, sino también como otra hija. Y ahora en este mismo lugar. Bella cuando sea tu fiesta de cumpleaños y te demos nuestros presentes, necesito hablar contigo, y con los demás de un asunto serio.

- Gracias- fue todo lo que dije, después de asentir.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba Edward, pero la mano de Rosalie me detuvo. Entendí claramente la señal: no nos podíamos acercar, pro un tiempo. Suspire y le dedique una sonrisa a Edward, que él me devolvió en forma torcida y se levanto del asiento

- Bien…será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo, pensé que estaba equivocada, pero, podría jurar que su voz sonó temblorosa- Adiós Esme, Carlisle. Eh, chicos nos vamos

Edward recibió las miradas asesinas de mis padres y después, ellos asintieron. Reí nerviosamente y después despedí a mis abuelos. Al entrar en el garaje les pregunte a Rose y a Em:

- ¿Voy en mi Volvo sola, o en el jeep de papá con los otros?-

- En el jeep- respondió mi madre- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Supuse que no me dejarían estar cerca de Edward… por el resto de mi vida- le dije, exagerando un "poquito" lo ultimo

- Diría que estas exagerando… pero debo de admitir que lo pensé por un momento- dijo mi Rosalie

- ¿Entonces…cual es el límite?

Rose sonrió

- Tan-tan-tatan-ta-ta-tatan- tarareo la manchar nupcial

- ¿Matrimonio?- pregunte.

Me habían educado con la idea de que el matrimonio era una de las cosas más hermosas de la vida, claro siempre y cuando sea con la persona correcta. Mi madre, había sido criada con la idea de que el matrimonio a los dieciocho era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo eso y tener bebes. Claro que ahora en el siglo XXI, esa idea para muchos era ridículo. Matrimonio y niños, solo cuando seas mayor de los veintiocho, les dicen a sus hijos algunos padres. Por supuestos padres que no seas unos vampiro y si tu novio es un vampiro de casi un siglo de edad, no desea estar casado ni tener bebes antes de los treinta. Claro que las personas en esa época no tenían anticonceptivos, y eran tan inteligentes para saber que a los dieciocho el hambre sexual se hace presente en cada uno de nosotros

Por un momento la idea del matrimonio me pareció una idea brillante, pero después volví a la realidad.

- ¿Enserio?- pregunte

- Si- esta vez hablo Emmett- para que Eddie vuelva a tocarte _así_. Primero tiene que casarse contigo

- Entendido. ¿Y podrá tocarme normalmente?

- Después que se acabe tu cumpleaños no podrá tocarte, por lo menos un semana- dijo Rosalie

Suspire, medio aliviada, una semana era un tormento, pero pudo haber sido peor. Me encamine hasta el jeep y me subí en el asiento trasero. El jeep era cómodo, pero de todos modos: ostentoso. Era demasiado grande para dejar de ser percibido, pero era millones de veces preferible al M3 de mi madre. Cualquiera en Forks se quedaría boquiabierto al ver ese carro. Adoraban solamente a él Volvo de Edward y el mío, y al Mercedes de Carlisle. ¿Cómo reaccionarían al ver el M3, el Jaguar, El Porsche, el Lamborghini, el Aston Martin o cualquiera de los otros autos? Tengo el presentimiento de que se morirían de un infarto, y no estaría exagerando.

El recorrido al instituto pasó sumamente lento. Solo podía pensar en Edward y que posiblemente, si me toca, mi madre le arrancaría la cabeza. Lo último me estremeció. Baje del jeep y lo primero que sentí fue el brazo de Edward abrazándome los hombros y sonriéndome. Caminamos juntos hasta el instituto, en el pasillo me encontré con Mike, que me miro entre raro y confundido y después cambio su expresión por una de alivio aunque, bueno, teniendo a mi novio cerca creo que se le bajaron los ánimos de invitarme a salir. También me encontré con Jessica, entre los sorprendida que estaba y la presencia de Edward la pobre no podía pronunciar una palabra bien dicha.

Me dirigí a mi clase de trigonometría la única que no compartía con Edward. Al entrar al salón, Ángela me saludo y deseo feliz cumpleaños, yo le sonreí y le dije un silencioso "gracias". A la hora del almuerzo me senté con mi familia y con Ángela y Ben, ya que mis padres y Jasper estaban en la "universidad". Cuando mordisquee mi manzana vi a Jessica arrastrando una silla en dirección a nuestra mesa acompañada por Mike y los demás (incluida Lauren). Puso su silla al lado de MI Edward y nos sonrió.

- Vaya, al fin todos juntos. Y dime Bella ¿Dónde y cuándo será tu fiesta?

- Pues…pues, en verdad yo- tartamudeé al no saber que decirle "solo una fiestecita con mi familia, Jess2 no podía decirle eso

- Veras, Jessica. Teníamos planeado hacer un viaje toda la familia para el cumpleaños de Bella cuando comiencen las vacaciones de invierno- dijo Edward deslumbrando a Jessica

- Ehh, pero… ¿a dónde?- pregunto

- No lo sé, posiblemente a Italia o Inglaterra. Posiblemente a nuestros familiares en Alaska les gustaría acompañarnos- entendí el mensaje oculto "solo familia, nada de amigos"

Jessica abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

- ¿Inglaterra, Italia?- pregunto incrédula. Por un momento creí que me quería decir "Anda, Bella, yo también quiero ir"

- Sep- dijo Alice- Sera grandioso, muchas, muchas compras. Tal vez le traigamos algo- dijo mirando a Ángela y su novio Ben

Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Mike, Jessica, Tyler y Lauren sonreían triunfantes. "Ilusos" pensé. Edward tosió para ocultar una carcajada. Les sonreí a Ángela y Ben y les guiñe un ojo, ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa y asintieron.

- Bueno…mejor nos vamos a clases- dijo Edward tomándome la mano

- Tienes razón- Mike se levanto de su asiento y le dio un rápido beso a Jessica en los labios

- Si- concordó Ángela

Los cuatros salimos de la cafetería acompañados por Alice, que después nos despidió a todos, menos Mike. Ya en el salón de biología Mike intento instalar una conversación conmigo, más ya que Edward no se separaba de mí, se sintió intimidado y abandono su esfuerzo. Entro el profesor Banner a clases y los demás alumnos hicieron silencio. La clase transcurrió rápidamente, Mike y Ángela me dijeron la última palabra del día.

Alice nos esperaba parada junto al Jeep de Emmett sonriéndonos. Sentí un escalofrió de terror al ver esa mirada. Una parte de mi mente estaba planeando como explicarle a mi tía que todo lo que dijo Edward era mentira, pero otra parte me dijo que de nada serviría y que, posiblemente Edward si haya planeado ir de viaje, pero no necesariamente.

Nos montamos en el Jeep, esta vez yo en el asiento del copiloto y Alice en uno de los asientos de atrás. Alice le dijo algo a Edward sobre que la dejara en el bosque porque tenía que alimentarse, intuitivamente mire los ojos de mi amado para contemplar a a dos orbes color ónix, que tenían un mal efecto en mi. Le aconseje a mi dios griego que la acompañara pero se negó, cosa que me perturbo un poco.

- ¿Por qué no vas?

- ¿Quieres que me valla?

- Sabes que no es eso, pero, es mejor estar precavidos, anda con Alice y aliméntate con un par de conejos – insistí.

- Bella…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Veras…yo encontré la casa de tus padres biológicos. Quería decírtelo, y que la vieras, quería darte ese regalo, e intentar que tú, al ver tu antiguo hogar, pudieras recuperar algo de tu memoria perdida- dijo casi en un susurro.

Le dedique una sonrisa dulce y suspire

- Dime donde es y después vas de caza con Alice

- Pero, Bella...

- Si no vas de caza te prohíbo que estés cerca de mí, que tal si me corto con el papel y sangro.

- Bella…

- Llévame a casa de Reneé y Charlie y después te vas de caza con Alice- insistí

Edward suspiro

- Está bien- Dijo resignado.

- Gracias- le dije, le abrace y le di un beso en la mejilla

- Está bien, Bella. Pero por tener que ir de caza con el gruño de mi hermano me debes una salida al centro comercial de Port Ángeles- dijo Alice

Suspire resignada y asentí, El recorrido fue de- exactamente- treinta metros del instituto a la casa de mis padres biológicos. Me baje del auto dudosa, Edward se bajo también para besarme la frente, yo le dedique una sonrisa y él me deseo suerte.

- Oigan, parejita, la cuenta regresiva para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella- nos recordó Alice

- Está bien, nos vemos después, amor- le dije a Edward alejándome

Estaba en el porche cuando me acorde de que no tenía la llave de la casa, me agache cerca de la escalerita que había en la entrada, y muy torpemente comencé a revisar en la alfombra, no muy convencida de lo que hacía. Abrí los ojos escéptica cuando sentí un pequeño objeto de metal rozar contra mis dedos. Saque la mano de ahí y observe la llave de metal. Me levante, no me había fijado en la casa hasta ahora. Era pequeña, decorada con una capa de pintura blanca ya deteriorada con el tiempo, no había casi ninguna casa en esa calle, y el patio trasero que tenía era un bosque. Sonreí, era el tipo de lugar que a mí me agradaba y que el resto de la familia detestaba. Me dio un pequeño dolor de cabeza acompaña do por un recuerdo

_Una niña de nueve años corriendo con una señora parecida a ella, pero con el pelo cortó. Ambas traían vestimentas veraniegas y de vez en cuando se tenían para dejarse tocar por los rayos del astro rey._

Me sonreí a mi misma un pequeño recuerdo de mi pasado con mi madre biológica Reneé. Me dirigí a la puerta e intente abrirla con la llave que encontré, la puerta se abrió y me adentre a la casa, estaba vacía y estaba cubierta por una fina capa de polvo. Me dirigí a la cocina de la casa, estaba vacía, las puertecitas de los estantes estaban pintadas de amarillo, de repente, como si la recordara por completo, pensé en que Reneé las había pintado de ese color para intentar dar a la casa algo de luz. Era diminuta, Salí de ahí y subí las escaleras, sentí una pulsación en la cabeza.

_Una niña de cabellera castaña siendo cargada por su padre a su habitación. La niña estaba llorando porque se había caído y el hombre intentaba consolarla. La niña dejo de llorar cuando el señor le propuso ir por unos helados de chocolate y sonrió_.

Me dirigí la habitación_, mi habitación. _Como lo demás de la casa, entre más la veía más me agradaba era el lugar perfecto para mí. Nada ostentoso y el lugar perfecto para vivir para mí. Sentí la puerta de la casa abrirse, y me volví ¿Quién podría ser?

- ¿Edward?- pregunte

Unos pasos casi inaudibles se escullaron como un zumbido, cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar a la habitación. Frente a mí se apareció una mujer de cabellera rojiza y tez blanca. Era hermosa, sin duda y me veía como un cazador a su presa con esos penetrantes ojos negro. Vampiro, pensé. Sentí como se me ponía la carne de gallina mientras ella se acercaba lentamente a mí.

- La última vez que nos vimos tus amigos te protegieron, él mato a mi James por tu culpa, haci que será mejor que digas tus últimas palabras- me dijo amenazante.

"Fueron ustedes los que me buscaron"tenia ganas de gritarle pero sentí perder mi voz. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe de la cazadora pensando en lo que yo creía seria mi última palabra en este mundo "Edward te amo perdóname".

Antes de sentir el golpe final, sentí un golpe en la pared y un grito desgarrador, unas manos frías provenientes de un cuerpo corpulento me agarraron los brazos y el portador del cuerpo me cargo hasta la planta baja. El sujeto me dejo delicadamente en el piso, cuando yo esculle el segundo y último grito.

Se escullaba claramente unas pisadas contra la madera de las escaleras mientras yo seguía con los ojos cerrados. Unas manos heladas y finas me tocaron los hombros y después me abrazaron, yo abrí los ojos y mi salvador me miro a la cara. Sus ojos rojo sangre me miraron con felicidad y su cara me mostro una sonrisa deslumbrante.

- Al fin te encuentro, Bella- me dijo mi tío Aarón, el hermano de mi madre

Las ruedas de un auto y una voz cantarina fue lo último que esculle antes de desmallarme. un recuerdo más causo mi desmallo, el mismo sueño que pase hace varios meses, solo que en vez de ser Edward mi salvador, era mi tío

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Hola!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS por los rr. Ya llegamos a los 176. Esto es…Wow, nunca lo pensé. Mil perdones a KETSIA por no enviarle su adelanto del cap, y mis felicitaciones por ser el rr # 170. Siéndoles sincera ahora es que lo estoy terminando, sabía que poner pero no lo podía concretar bien. Si en un futuro vuelvo a hacerles algo asi vayan a buscarme a Cuba ( Lectoras: Cuba? ) Sep, x el camino q va la cosa con el #%&#$% del gobierno mi país será la segunda Cuba si eres de Venezuela recuerda: Patria, corrupción y dengue MORIREMOS

Besos y nos leemos en el prox cap (Y si KETSIA tendrás tu adelanto) aunque no se que poner. Díganme. Edward P.O.V o Bella P.O.V o pongo ambos

Criticas, tomatazos, flores y demás. Denle un click al sexy botón con letras verdes de abajo


	14. Voltera

**Declaimer:** Twight no me pertenece, le pertenece a la santa y divina SM solo la historia es mía

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

Salí de caza con Alice a buscar algunos conejos, tuvimos que matar en total a seis de los animales cada uno, justo cuando regresábamos corriendo camino al jeep mi hermana tuvo una visión.

_Bella desmallada al dado de un vampiro de ojos rojos que no conocía y detrás de él unos miembros de la guardia Volturie. Félix cargando a Bella a una camioneta y colocándola con delicadeza en los asientos de atrás… y después le da un beso en la coronilla y se sonríe a si mismo._

_La rabia, preocupación y celos inundaron mi ser, _me subí al auto a velocidad vampírica y Alice hizo lo mismo. Hice los movimientos lo más rápidos que pude aunque eso se tomara como salvajismo y pise el acelerador lo más que pude, aumente la velocidad a los doscientos veinte kilómetros por hora pero eso no fue suficiente para mí. Al llegar al fin a la casa de los padres biológicos de Bella me baje de rápidamente sin importarme si había humanos o no a mi alrededor, el olor a querosene y al propio olor de nuestra raza me llego a las fosas nasales como señal de advertencia "Llegaste demasiado tarde" me dijo la parte razonable de mi conciencia. Yo intentaba negarme a eso y decir una y otra vez que Bella estaba bien, entre a la casa de los padres de Bella mientras Alice revisaba la parte trasera de donde provenía el olor. Olisquee es dulce aroma de mi Bella en la casa, pero también estaba el aroma de otros vampiros, seguí el aroma de Bella y después el de los vampiros. Subí las escaleras en menos de un segundo y me dirigí a la habitación donde estuvo mi amada por última vez, la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta; seguramente Bella la abrió, el aroma de dos vampiros me volvió aun más loco y decidí bajar otra vez y encontrarme con Alice. Salí de la casa por la ventana y me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa. Ahí frente a mi hermana se encontraban los pedazos esparcidos de una vampira siendo quemados por fuego, me dirigí a paso humano a la camioneta sin poder créenmelo.

Apoye mi cuerpo contra el auto, me pase la mano por el cabello y me puse a sollozar "No, ella no" pensé "Maten a quien sea, menos a ella" un pensamiento duro y hasta loco. Pero el amor te mantiene vivo y cuando esa personas a la que amas muere tu también, la sola imagen de Bella, con sus ojos chocolates abiertos e inexpresivos y cubierta de su propia sangre me resultaba lo más repulsivos y horrible de toda mi existencia, Alice se coloco a mi lado y pensó:

"_Edward, ella todavía está viva. Los Volturie no han decidido matarla, si llegamos a Volterra a tiempo tal vez nosotros logremos salvarla"_

Yo la mire por un momento, sus pensamientos eran verdad. Aun quedaba un rayito de esperanza, me subí al jeep con gracia y rapidez y mi hermana copio mi movimiento. Volví a hacer lo de hace un momento y me dirigí a mi casa a la mayor velocidad que pude. Con los Volturie lo mejor era no perder tiempo ellos ya nos llevaban varias horas de ventaja, llegue hasta los trescientos diez kilómetros por hora hasta llegar a la casa y entrar a toda velocidad seguido por Alice. Rosalie me miro extrañada y después se preocupo y enfureció

"_¿Dónde esta Bella? Edward exijo saberlo"_ pensó

- Se la llevaron los Volturie- respondí en tono neutro

Los otros cinco vampiros de la casa pusieron sus caras en blanco por la incredulidad y el miedo creciente.

"_¿Cómo?" _se preguntaban todos ellos a la vez.

- No podemos perder tiempo haci que lo diré de manera fácil y sencilla: Deje a Bella en casa de sus padres biológicos- Vi como Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie- y cuando estaba de caza con Alice, ella tuvo una visión en la que Félix cargaba a Bella a una camioneta acompañado por otros miembros de la guardia- dijo con rabia.

Félix se había atrevido a besar a MI Bella. Un montón de preguntas e interrogantes aparecieron en la mente de mis familiares pero yo solo pude responder esto:

- Después responderé sus preguntas, claro las que lleguen al alcance de mí entender. Carlisle llama a una agencia de viajes y a un aeropuerto, los demás cojamos algo de dinero y vayamos a Port Ángeles o a Seattle el que sea que tenga el vuelo más temprano a Volterra o a alguna ciudad cercana- les dije en un rápido susurro.

La casa se lleno de borrones que andaban de un lugar a otro a los pocos minutos Carlisle entro a la sala con el semblante sereno y serio

- Tenemos que ir a Seattle. Aquí tengo los pasaportes- dijo sacando de su chaqueta cinco libretillas de color azul marino.

El recuerdo de Bella llego a mi mente y a la de los demás. Todos nos dirigimos a nuestra velocidad normal al garaje y nos fuimos en los coches más rápidos: El Porsche, el Lamborguinitti, El Mercedes y el BMW. Cada uno rebaso el límite de velocidad de Forks y fue a la mayor velocidad que pudo. En menos de tres horas llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle y bajamos a toda velocidad humana que pudimos aparentar, llegamos a la caja donde estaba una de las empleadas y compramos los pasajes a Florencia, el vuelo salía en tres minutos; los miembros de mi familia y yo mismo agradecimos internamente el corto periodo de tiempo para el vuelo e hicimos la diminuta columna de gente que viajaba la mismo destino que nosotros por razones menos primordiales que la nuestra. Nos subimos al avión en los puestos de primera clase y me pase el vuelo contándoles en susurros a los demás lo que sucedió. Recibí un regaño de parte de Rosalie que fue mirada de manera fulminante por Jasper y Alice.

Todo el viaje me la pase pensando en la salud y bienestar de mi Bella. Todo lo que yo deseaba era que los Volturies la dejaran viva fuera ella mortal o no. Lo sé soy un ser egoísta, pero esta vez, el deseo le gano a la razón.

**Bella P.O.V **

Abrí los ojos con pereza, me senté en la cama para darme cuenta de que no era mi cama habitual ¿Dónde estaba yo? Imágenes de mi tío, en la casa de Charlie y Reneé de mi tío Aarón me llegaron a la mente, y con ella centenares de imágenes sobre mi niñez. Sonreí, Carlisle nunca quiso atender mi caso de falta de memoria para que mis padres fueran felices, ya que ellos serian los únicos padres que yo recordaría y trataría como tales, negué con la cabeza intuitivamente y me levante de la cama ¿Dónde estoy? Y ahora que recuerdo…mi tío es un…vampiro ¿Qué acaso no puedo tener una vida normal? No es que esta me moleste en lo absoluto, solo que ser criada por vampiros y tener a un tío biológico vampiro era una demencia total, me levante de la cómoda colcha y me dirigí a la puerta de la gran y amplia habitación- mucho más grande de la que hay en mi casa- y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta esta se abre sola dejando ver a una sonriente y hermosa vampira de ojos rojos. Mi piel se puso de gallina y mi respiración se corto ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? La vampira entro a la habitación con unas ropas en las manos y me hizo retroceder, me volvió a sonreír y me dejo escullar su melodiosa voz.

- Hola, yo soy Heidi, soy la compañera de tu tío se que en estos momentos debes estar confundida…te traje estas ropas, espero que sean de tu agrado. El baño está en la otra puerta. Después puedes ir con Guiana para que compren lo suficiente y llenemos tu armario- me dijo- Por cierto me puedes decir "tía"

- Ustedes… ¿Ustedes mataron a la vampira?- yo y mis preguntas

Los ojos de Heidi se abrieron sorprendidos y después asintió

- ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte

- En Voltera, Italia- me dijo- En el castillo Volturie

- ¿El…el castillo de…los Volturies?- pregunte- ¿Eso, quiere decir que mi tío y usted son miembros de la guardia?- interrogue sin créemelo

Heidi abrió más los ojos, mostrándome con claridad su color carmesí, yo me estremecí un poco.

- Si- respondí sencillamente- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿Aro, Cayo o Marco no te han comentado sobre Carlisle?- le dije como respuesta

- ¿Lo conoces?

Yo me limite a asentir. Heidi apretó su barbilla con sus dedos y murmuro "interesante" y después me dejo la ropa en la cama y salió de la habitación, no sin antes sonreírme. Me quede parada un rato en el mismo lugar como ida, camine automáticamente hacia la puerta que me había dicho Heidi era el baño, me desvestí, me metí en la ducha y deje que el contacto de el agua caliente con mi cuerpo me ayudara a disipar mis dudas ¿Cómo estaría Edward? ¿Y los demás miembros de mi familia? ¿Qué harían? ¿Me matarían los Volturie? Carlisle y Edward me habían hablado de ellos, eran lo más cercano a la realiza que tenían los vampiros y eran los que hacían respetar las reglas de su mundo. Entre ellas la más importante: Guarda el secreto.

Lastimosamente al yo cumplir los catorce años ya sabía que me había adoptado una familia de vampiros, mis padres fueron asesinados por unos vampiros y mi tío biológico, el hermano mayor de mi madre era (que se había estancado en sus veintiocho años) uno de los miembros de la guardia. Una parte de mí intento calmar mis nervios diciéndome que posiblemente porque mi tío formara parte de la guardia Volturie los "reyes" no me matarían, pero claro mínimo me transformarían en un vampiro para que ninguna regla se rompiera, otra parte de mi se alegro, me quedaría estancada en los dieciocho años y no me convertiría en una anciana como seguramente quería Edward y el resto de mi familia. Y otra parte, a la que yo llamo: la lógica, me dijo que este sería mi fin y que fuera diciendo mis últimas plegarias, pero esta vez mi lógica se equivoco ¿Para que querría mi tío, el hermano de mi madre, que me vio crecer, matarme? No tenía sentido y dudo que los Volturie quieran iniciar una guerra con mi familia. Salí de la ducha y cubrí mi cuerpo con una toalla blanca, salí del baño y fui a mi cama donde estaba mi ropa nueva. Eran unos vaqueros de color azul y una polera rosa pálido, además de unos botines color beige, me vestí y peine mi cabello sentada en la sillita de la peinadora, unos leves y constantes golpecitos se escucharon provenir de la puerta asiéndome saltar de mi asiento por la sorpresa.

- Pasa- grite

En el umbral se apareció un vampiro fornido (aunque no tanto como Emmett) de cabellera negra en castraste con su piel blanca como el mármol y ojos carmesí intenso. Un escalofrió me recorrió al ver esos ojos y él sonrió se acerco a mí a velocidad vampírica y siguió sonriendo.

- Hola, soy Félix- dijo besando ligeramente mi mano con sus labios helados – Cuando Aarón me dijo que eras hermosa no pensé que fuera tanto- ¿me acaba de piropear?- los amos te están esperando. Aro tiene ganas de conocerte.

Félix me agarro de las manos y me levanto con mucha facilidad, me llevo por todo el castillo con nuestras manos entrelazadas, lo que me molesto un poco "Tengo novio" me daban ganas de decirle, pero el titulo que yo hubiera preferido seria: "destino" "vida" "felicidad" aunque hubiera sido muy raro. Félix se paro delante de una gran puerta, me soltó la mano- al fin- y le dio tres ligeros golpes a la puerta un "adelante, pasa" se escullo y mi guía obedeció las ordenes. Frente a mí se apareció la imagen de los tres soberanos del mundo vampírico, tres hombres sentados en tronos y con las pieles de pergaminos antiguos, sentí mi pulso detenerse por un momento ante en miedo, Aarón me sonrió, el estaba cerca de Aro, Cayo y Marco, hizo una señal con la mano para que me acercara y yo lo hice lentamente Aro me sonrió y se bajo de su asiento para acercarse a mí, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y mi respiración entrecortarse, Aro sonrió.

- Isabella, es un placer conocerte- dijo, tanto miedo tenia que no me importo que utilizara mi verdadero nombre- Aarón nos hablo mucho de ti, lamento que por nuestra culpa hayan matado a tus padres.

- ¿Qué…que dice?- pregunte tartamudeando

- Laurent intento matar a tu tío después de que Heidi lo convirtiera, pero nosotros matamos a Laurent. Sus compañeros: James y su pareja Victoria se encargaron de vengar su muerte intentando matarte a ti y a tus padre, pero por suerte Félix, tu tío y Heidi llegaron a tiempo; Aarón decidió que te dejaría con una familia humana mientras el y Heidi le daban caza a Victoria. Y después de tanto tiempo aquí estas- sonrío de nuevo- Dime, Isabella ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi viejo amigo Carlisle?- pregunto con los ojos expectantes.

- Bueno…yo- comenzó pero una voz me corto

- Señor, ahí algunas complicaciones- dijo una vampira de no más quince años de edad y de rostro angelical

- Estoy ocupado, Jane

- Esto le interesara- dijo ella

- Está bien- Aro suspiro- tráelos

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

Si ya lo sé corto el cap, pero antes. LLEGAMOS A LOS 201 REVIEWS. ¿Saben lo alegre que estoy? Wow es que 201 es mucho. Me alegraron la vida, cuando vi todos los rr solté un grito ahogado para no preocupar a mi madre y me puse a saltar como una niña por todo mi cuarto.

Gracias a:

Pri-chan 1410 (tanto por tus reviews en esta historia como en "recuerdos del pasado")

Miadharu 28

Cullen-21-gladyz

KkikkaCullen

AppleAssassinCullen

Ginegine

Maryroxy

Ireth Numenesse

KETSIA

Suiza-love

LuFer Gosh

karin cullen

chio-miau

gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn

Lau Cullen

queen of the shadow

Fran Ktrin Black

blackbella

.Edward

Kanna White

Portia Black

Y ultima pero no menos importante: Dibucrito, que me puso como cinco reviews (Gracias Dibu)

Las quiero mucho, nos leemos en el próximo Cap

Besos

Gabriela


	15. El rescate

**Declaimer:** Ya ustedes saben que Twilight no me pertenece, solo sigo un plagio de escritor al poner esta notita

**Bella P.O.V**

Jane salió del lugar a su velocidad normal después de la orden de Aro, Aarón me tomo de los hombros y me llevo a una esquina con Heidi y Félix al lado de él, uno de los miembros de la guardia le entrego una capa negra a Aro y este se quedo paralizado como una estatua mal mantenida frente a la puerta con los ojos carmesí expectantes, yo contuve la respiración por un momento del miedo, ya no les temía a los Volturie, le temía a lo que mis ojos pudieran presenciar. Mi razonamiento interno me dijo que claramente podría presenciar una ejecución, intente cerrar los ojos, pero estos parecían no responder a las órdenes de mi cerebro. Por la puerta entro Jane seguida de otros sujetos fornidos sosteniendo a un joven por las muñecas, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron de la sorpresa al igual que los míos, cuando vieron a otras dos jóvenes. Una de ellas de piel blanca cabellera castaña y ojos azules profundos, parecía una supermodelo…aunque no se comparaba con ninguno de los vampiros de mi familia ni con las chicas de la guardia, la otra chica de cabellera rubia, ojos verdes y piel morena, aunque se podía distinguir un exceso de blancura en su color de piel. Las reconocí al instante…eran Vanessa y Sherry. Pero una pregunta atravesó mi cerebro ¿Qué hacían ellas dos aquí?

Las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos al verme para después marcar una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, el chico de piel morena y brillante con ojos de color semejante a la madera teca le dio una rápida mirada a Sherry como pidiéndole disculpas, para después verme a mí con cara de asombro y amenazante, uno de los vampiros que los agarraba por las muñecas lo presiono más fuerte y el chico intento no gritar, pero la que emitió el chillido fui yo al ver a mis amigas en manos de vampiros, de esos seres con ojos carmesí que en cualquier momento pueden hacerles daño, Félix avanzo algunos pasos hacia ellos, como si quisiera hacerle algo…algún daño, mi respiración se corto y mi voz se fue impidiendo que pudiera gritarle "DETENTE", pero antes de que Feliz pudiera hacer algo, un borrón ágil y rápido choco contar él y lo lanzo a unos ocho metros de distancia, Edward se apareció cuando el borrón desapareció, me dedico una sonrisa torcida y justo cuando iba a dirigirse hacia mí, Félix lo lanzo como Edward había hecho con él, me sentí morir en ese momento. Yo lo que menos quiero es que le pase algo, intente salir del muro protector que habían hecho Heidi y Aarón, pero me fue imposible, los dos vampiros siguieron batallando, y pude ver la evidente superioridad de Félix en el combate, respire profundamente para recurrir a mi plan "b"

— ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! ¡¡¡¡EDWARD!!!! ¡¡¡NO!!! —grite a todo pulmón

Edward se detuvo al instante y mi padre y Jasper, que se aparecieron de sabrá Dios detuvieron a Félix, vi como Carlisle y los demás se aparecían ante las puertas y Aro se le acercaba a mi abuelo con un gran sonrisa, mientras Alice, Esme y Rosalie-seguramente- regañaban a Edward diciéndole que era una imprudencia lo que había hecho.

Aro me dirigió su mirada hacia mí durante un segundo, y después volvió a conversar con Carlisle entre susurros, pude sentir como Edward quería quitar a Aarón y a Heidi de su camino para poder verificar que estaba bien, él quería eso, al igual que el resto de mi familia. Aro se volvió hacia donde estaba mi tío y su compañera y les dijo unas palabras en italiano que hicieron que mi tío frunciera el ceño, pero Heidi lo calmo abrazándole el brazo y asintiendo, los dos vampiros , en una fracción de segundo sentí unos musculosos (aunque no exagerados) brazos rodeándome la cintura y unos cálidos y a la vez fríos labios rozarse varias veces con mis labios, hasta que las dos líneas carnosas de mármol se sellaron con mis no agraciados labios, el beso fue corto, desesperado y a la vez controlado, los labios de hierro se sentían cálidos y dulces contra los míos, como si hubieran sido diseñados para estar unidos, cuando los labios de mi amado dios griego se separaron de los míos, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar que teníamos un público viéndonos y el color de mis mejillas se volvió más notorio al escuchar la risa de Emmett. Los vampiros soltaron a mis amigas y al chico que los acompañaba, el único varón en el grupo abrazo a Sherry y luego a Nessa, mas por su cara de necesitada que por otra cosa. Edward me sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura.

Pude ver como Aarón y Heidi se acercaban a Carlisle transformándose en dos manchas y se unían a los susurros de los dos líderes, Rosalie y los demás se acercaron a mí y comenzaron a abrazarme y volví a estar casi segura de que no ser por su condición de inmortales, en este momento estarían llorando.

Vi como Aro y los demás dejaban de conversar, y como el líder Volturie sonreía y se dirigía a donde estaban mis amigas y el chico, hizo una señal con los dedos y dos vampiros le susurraron algo al muchacho, él le dijo algo a Sherry con la mirada y esta agarro a Nessa de la mano y se dirigió hacia mi

—Vaya, nunca espere verte tan…afectiva con alguien nunca —me dijo Vanessa haciendo que me sonrojada y después ella y Sherry me abrazaron

Yo les correspondí el abrazo. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón, Sorry, Gomen, scusi, excusez-moi y como se diga en los demás idiomas lamento MUCHICHISISISIMO la demora para solamente traerles este pedacito de cap, pero es que estoy tapada…y lo que hice lo hice con esfuerzo (me tienen hasta la coronilla con los exámenes) .

Gracias a:

Pri-Chan 1410

maryroxy

Reykou Higurashi

kkikkaCullen

Anelis Evans

gLaDyz KaUliTz CuLlEn

Fran Ktrin Black

dianitamosh-withlock

Lau Cullen

Cullen-21-gladys

LuFer Gosh

ginebralocacullen

Vypra

Bellisimas

Aelita1993

Suiza-love

samantha hale cullen

.Edward

Dibucrito (Me dejaste como 3 reviews, ahora tendras que moderarte Dibu)

Arianna Smith (Prima!!!, la maracuchada me encanto)

karin cullen

Val Cullen Twilighter

Perdon si me olvide de alguien, muchas gracias por los rr´s ya vamos por los 229


	16. Arreglo

**Declaimer**: Ya os sabéis de memoria.

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Después del "incidente" ocurrido en Volterra todo había vuelto a ser…normal.

Vanessa y Sherry me habían explicado que a los dos meses después de que yo me fuera del orfanato, a ellas las habían adoptado unos brasileños, pero…desafortunadamente a los cuatro meses después de la adopción unos vampiros habían arrasado con los padres adoptivos de las chicas y que si no es pro Nahuel (el novio de Sherry y único semi-vampiro hombre en este mundo) las chicas también hubieran muerto. Aro fue muy comprensivo al entender la situación de los chicos, pero le dijo a la guardia que le diera caza a Joham, el padre de Nahuel; y que trajeran a las hermanas del anterior mencionado sanas y salvas.

Después de lo sucedido, los Volturie evaluaron mi situación, era obvio que no podían liquidarme a mí, ni al resto de mi familia, por lo que los "reyes" decidieron que yo debería ser convertida antes de cumplir los treinta años, lo que para mí era un tormento.

Y me yacía yo, en la cama de mi habitación, siendo consentida por los finos dedos de Edward, sintiéndome en el paraíso por el toque de mi ángel personal, su suave toco, frio, cálido, apasionado y reservado me hacía sentirme en el cielo. Mi cielo personas, mi burbuja, nuestra burbuja, nuestro cielo, mi Edward.

Estaba otra vez en Forks, mi vista estaba retenida en el paisaje: el cielo blanco, cubierto de nubes, y la gran cantidad de arboles, el hermoso ecosistema de plantas y animales que mis torpes ojos humanos no podían ver, por lo menos no con tanta claridad como lo hacia la vista de un vampiro. Edward y yo habíamos tenido una pequeña disputa, después de que me entere que los vampiros hombres podían concebir descendencia si mantenían…relaciones con una humana, mi imaginación voló y creo a un pequeño Edward, un ángel en miniatura con los ojos verdes, esas dos gemas preciosas que tenía mi novio antes de ser transformado, por supuesto Edward se enfureció cuando lo susurre en mis sueños, él decía que no quería lastimarme, pero Sherry, Rosalie, Alice, y Vanessa batallaron con él diciendo los puntos en desventaja que tenia Pire, la madre de Nahuel, y las ventajas que tenía yo…lo más importante de todo, conocimiento. Y un medico experimentado que curaría todas mis heridas. Aarón y Heidi nos visitaban cada vez que podían…o cuando los jefes Volturie querían. En ocasiones también Jane y Alec venían con ellos, siempre curiosos y atento a mi actividad humana como ellos decían, mas siempre tenia el presentimiento de que estaban aquí, tranquilos después de un largo viaje observándome, para ver un error, para observar que por mi capacidad de no saber mentir dijera el secreto, que por cualquier causa se me escapara algo relacionado con los vampiros, para poder matarme y que yo sintiera hasta la mínima molécula de mi cuerpo arder en un fuego ficticio, cortesía del don de Jane.

La sola idea me hizo estremecer, lo que alarmo a mi acompañante

- Bella ¿Bella? ¿Bella que te sucede? — me pregunto Edward con un tono alarmante en su voz

- Nada…solo…, solo tuve un pensamiento…terrorífico. Eso es todo— le explique, en mi voz no se noto el de mentira, porque en parte era verdad

- Shh, ya paso, cariño. Mientras yo esté contigo nada te pasara, yo nunca te hare daño, ni dejare que nadie te haga daño — dijo, me abrazo por detrás y me beso en la coronilla.

Estuvimos un rato así, tranquilos y abrazados, los único que se escuchaba era el sonido de mi corazón y nuestras respiraciones, unidas y al unisonó, una de las cosas que me hacía creer que Edward y yo habíamos sido fabricados el uno para el otro. Ó tal vez, solo fueran mis hormonas, y mi aprisionada conducta de niña soñadora las que creían eso. Me mordí el labio inferior, quería seguir debatiendo con Edward lo de…tener un hijo. La sola idea de eso me excitaba, me ponía ansiosa y me daba vergüenza, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo escarlata, no necesitaba verme en un espejo, lo sentía en el cosquilleo de esa zona de mi cara. Sabía que si quería cumplir mi meta, un sueño escondido en mí, que tenía que cumplir a toda costa, cuando era niña, a la edad e once años, después de hacerle una pregunta a mi madre, me prometí a mi misma que me costara lo que me costara debía de ser madre. Solo ver la cara de Rosalie cuando le pregunte por qué me había adoptado y ver su mirada llena de pena cuando me dijo que no podía tener hijos- cosa que es muy cierta- pensé que era egoísmo de aquellas personas que ponían a sus hijos en adopción, lo que más molestaba a la sociedad, madre, miles de ellas sin poder tener niños, deseando con toda su fuerza no ser estériles, o no haber perdido a su criatura,, todas ellas siendo abofeteadas por aquellas insensibles que dabas a sus hijos en adopción o que abortaban. En estos momentos yo misma sentía rabia de solo pensarlo.

Yo quería un bebé, un pequeño Edward, quería un parte de Edward dentro de mí (N/A: sé lo que están pensando…MAL PENSADAS) lo quería…aunque yo muriera en el intento…no me importaba lo que pasara, pero sabía que para mi deseo, debía cumplir un requisito primero. Como todo hombre de comienzos del siglo XX para que Edward y yo…pisáramos tercera base, teníamos que casarnos. Yo no tenía ningún problema, había sido criada con la idea de que el matrimonio es una de las mejores cosas en este mundo, y vi el resultado con mis propios ojos.

Una parte de mí, mi lógica, me dijo que era mala idea pedirle a Edward que se casara conmigo. Primero: por mi orgullo. Segundo: Por todas las excusas que él podría darme "Lo haces porque quieres un bebé" "Bella no estás obligada…piensa antes de actuar" "¿Estas…segura? Bella si no quieres…no tiene que ser tan pronto. No estás obligada" Eran los primeros pensamientos que pasaban por mi mente cuando pensaba en decirle a Edward sobre el matrimonio, casi podía ver su mirada triste y su perfecta sonrisa deformada en una mueca.

Se me partía el alma solo en pensar en eso, suspire tristemente. Edward lo noto y me encaro. Hazlo ahora o nunca me dije a mi misma.

Inspire para calamar mi respiración, ahora agitada.

- Edward— le llame, casi sollozando. Es que yo estaba llorando sin lagrimas

- ¿Qué sucede, Bella? — pregunto, como si fue un bebé él me había volteado y me había puesto frente a él

- Edward… ¿si yo te pido que seas tú quien me convierta…Que me dirías? — pregunto, desviándome del tema

- Bella, yo no…no quiero condenarte a esta…_vida_— me dijo con la voz casi rota

- Edward…por favor- suplique yo al unto de casi llorar—si no me quieres quitar nada…entonces…

- No, Bella

- Edward, te daré lo que quieras, aceptare todas tus condiciones- le dice acomodándome en su pecho

-Solo tengo una condición. Juntos para siempre

- Ese ya es un hecho

- No, Bella. Lo que yo quiero decir es que—me separo de su pecho y me miro a los ojos- se mi esposa, Bella

- Si- le respondí de manera automática

Pude ver como Edward sonreía, mostrando sus perfectos dientes que parecían centellar cuando la delicada luz se reflejaba en ellos.

Me hizo una seña para que lo esperara un segundo y después desapareció. Si bien, esto no es lo que tenía planeado, ya la mitad estaba cumplida, sonreí inconscientemente. Pronto seria la señora de Cullen. La esposa de Edward Cullen

Edward entro por la puerta al poco tiempo de haberse ido. Tenía la mano derecha sujetada fieramente a algo en el interior del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

Él se coloco a mi lado, me tomo la mano y se arrodillo

— Isabella Marie Swan ¿Te casarías conmigo?

— Ya te lo respondí, Edward. Por supuesto- le dije.

Edward saco la cajita negra, adornada con satín, de Dios sabrá dónde y me mostro el anillo. La piedra era un ovalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes. Nunca había visto nada parecido. El tomo uno de mis dedos y después tomo el anillo, inserto el anillo en mi dedo y me dio un beso en los labios

- Me haces el hombre más feliz de este mundo, Bella

- Edward….te tengo algunas….condiciones

- ¿Condiciones?

- Si. Son una insignificancia: solo quiero…quiero que tengamos una verdadera noche de bodas y que haci me des un hijo tuyo, Edward

- Bella ya hablamos de esto y….

- Ningún "y", Edward Mansen- le dije de manera cortante- Mírame a los ojos ¿Crees que mi madre y los demás me seguirían apoyando sino supieran que yo estaré bien? Y es que estaré bien, Edward. Tengo a el mejor doctor del mundo y a los Volturies para protegerme, además que tenemos la experiencia de Nahuel y su tía, estamos completamente protegidos, el único que se niega a hacer algo eres tú ¿Qué acaso te resulto tan insignificante que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- le pregunte al borde de las lagrimas

- No es eso niña boba- dijo él sosteniendo mi cara con sus perfectas manos heladas- solo no quiero hacerte daño

- No lo harás, por lo menos no me mataras, uno que otro moretón no me hará daño

- Bella…

- Edward, por favor- rogué

Él suspiro y después me beso, su lengua atravesó mi boca con rapidez y precisión, yo no me negué. Edward me recostó en la cama utilizando su fuerza sobre humana, comenzó a acariciarme los muslos mientras separaba sus labios de los míos y besaba mi cuello. La sensación de su boca y su fría lengua contra mi piel me hizo estremecer, sus manos en mis muslos dibujan óvalos y se rosaban con parte de mi trasero haciéndome gemir de cuando en cuando. La lengua de Edward dejo de juguetear con mi cuello y regreso a mi boca, su lengua junto a la mía se mezclaban a la perfección, no mostraba la quietud de siempre y la abstinencia, mostraba una parte que casi nunca se veía en él, me mostro su ferocidad, su instinto animal mientras mi lengua acariciaba la mía y lamia parte de mi boca. Yo tome algo de control y comencé a acariciarle el cabello con las manos, mis manos fueron bajando de su cabeza a su cuello y después trace un lento camino por su espalda, su musculosa espalda y por ultimo al comienzo de su trasero. Eso pareció gustarle ya que sonrió mientras me besaba y luego subió sus manos desde mis muslos hasta mi espalda y viceversa, repitiendo ese movimiento una y otra vez.

Yo comencé a desabrocharme la camiseta de color azul que traía puesta, cuando Edward se separo de mí.

- Deja de desvestirte- me dijo

- ¿Prefiere hacerlo tú?- pregunte

- Sabes que sí, pero prefiero dejarlo para la luna de miel- susurro con voz ronca en mi odido haciendo que yo me derritiera.

Iba a volver a besarlo, cuando…

- No lo puedo creer. Bella tenemos que preparar miles de cosas- grito tía Alice entrando de golpe a mi habitación y saltando como una histérica.

Me agarro de la muñeca y con su fuerza vampírica me arrastro hacia la planta baja donde comenzó un estallido de alegría, abrazos y felicitaciones para Edward y para mí

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

Mis hermosas lectoras muchisisisisisismas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo, casi me hacen llorar. Ahora estoy vivita, feliz y coleando, mis inspiración y mi motivación regresaron, aunque entre los exámenes de lapso y otras cosas creo que volvean a irse de vacaciones.

De nuevo un "musisissisisisisisisimas gracias"

Un beso y un abrazo

Gab


	17. extra: el dia antes de la boda

**Declaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Meyer, menos la historia porque es MIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA xD

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Después del anuncio de nuestra boda, la familia entera se había encargado de organizarlo todo, aunque yo tenía el derecho de decir lo que me gustaba o lo que no me gustaba, por ejemplo, el primer lugar donde mi tía quería hacer la boda un palacio en Francia, claro que como me disgusto la idea, quedamos en que la boda seria en casa. Ya me había graduado en la preparatoria de Forks. Los últimos días de clase, la mayoría del alumnado femenino-y uno que otro hombre- se quedaban viendo raro mi "nuevo diamante" entre las chicas se encontraban Lauren Mollory y Jessica Stanley, la ultima se había convertido otra vez en mi "amiga" y la primera volvió a odiarme con su alma-si es que acaso tiene una- tía Alice invito a Ángela, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler y Eric a la boda, a los últimos cinco los invito para que " se murieran de la envidia" motivo por el cual ella los había invitado, dudo mucho que ella lo hiciera porque quisiera sino fuera para que los chicos sintieran envidia. Por mi parte le pedí a mi tía que invitara a Jacob Black y a su padre, aunque dudo mucho que Billy Black quiera asistir a una boda llena de _chupa-sangre. _De todas formas los invite, quería volver a retomar lazos de amistad con Jacob, aunque dentro de poco el seria mi "enemigo natural".

Me moví hacia el lado izquierdo de mi cama. Todavía era de madrugada y yo no podía dormir, mañana me caso, y lo mejor de todo, con el hombre más maravilloso que yo haya conocido en mi vida. Suspire e intente dormir, esta noche Edward no dormía conmigo porque estaba de caza, motivo por el cual yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Me senté en la cama y me pase la mano por la parte superior de mi cabeza mañana te casas, Bella. MAÑANA decía una parte de mi. Volví agarrando el reloj, de la mesa de noche. Seis cuarenta y cinco, decía en el reloj digital de color plateado, lo coloque en la mesa y me salí de la cama.

Me dirigí al baño ya que estaba sudada, me metí en la ducha y deje que el agua terminara de despertarme, salí de la ducha y me dirigí hacia mi closet con paso lento y cuidadoso para poder no tropezar. Saque unos vaqueros y una camisa común, me vestí y baje hacia el comedor, donde una sonriente Esme me recibió con un plato de huevos revueltos y hotcakes, le di las gracias y comencé a comer en silencio.

— Bella, Alice te compro unas flores hermosas para adornar la recepción. Orquídeas y jazmines— dijo, su sonrisa se ensancho.

Intente no encogerme los hombros, únicamente asentí e hice un intento de sonrisa.

—Bien—dije, luego medite un poco y adjunte: — ¿Esme…donde están los demás?

—Carlisle esta en el hospital, los demás fueron a comprar algunas cosas para la boda, y Edward se fue con ellos, después de terminada su caza, para encargarse de que Alice no exagere…mucho.

Esme y yo nos reímos por lo último. Parecía imposible que alguien pudiera controlar la adicción por las compras de Alice Cullen.

Escuche el sonido de un auto al aparcar, me era muy fácil reconocer ese sonido aunque yo no tuviera un oído sensible como los vampiros de esta casa. Se pare de la silla y me dirigí, casi corriendo, al porche.

Prácticamente me le abalance a Edward, como si yo fuera una fiera que atacaba a su presa.

—Te extrañe — me susurro en el oído

—Yo también— dije separando nuestro abrazo y tomándole la mano.

Edward beso mi mano y después mi mejilla. Los dos nos encaminamos a la casa, el con paso elegante y sigiloso y yo con mi normal caminar torpe.

Esme le sonrió a Edward, ellos dos mantuvieron una conversación en susurros, mientras yo comencé a leer "La Huésped" de una tal Stephenie Meyer. Iba por el quinto capítulo cuando, cuando los chicos llegaron. Rosalie y Emmett me saludaron con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, al igual que Alice. Jasper únicamente me toco el hombro y dijo "hola".

— ¿No vas a preguntar qué fue lo que compramos, Bella? — pregunto la duende, juro que estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria, de nuevo.

—Confió en que tú te encargaste de hacer un estupendo trabajo, Alice. Y no me preocupo porque exageraras, tenias a Edward, Rosalie y Emmett, para evitar que te pasaras un "poquitín".

Le sonreí, ella frunció el ceño, pero después sonrió y empezó a dar saltitos. Que fácil era "engatusar" (1) a Alice.

Jasper sonrió, la felicidad que todos teníamos en este momento lo debe de estar afectando, aunque creo que es más un remedio que una enfermedad. Aunque ¿la felicidad será una enfermedad o un remedio?

Subí a mi habitación, mire el reloj. Ya eras las dos de la tarde. Solo dieciocho horas para la boda, Bella me dije a mi misma.

Escuche un leve toque en la puerta. Grite "Pase" y entro la duendecilla acompañada con mi madre y mi abuela. Cada una llevaba un bolso en la mano. Oh, no. No, no la Barbie Bella. Todo menos eso

—No. La Barbie Bella no— grite.

—La Barbie Bella, si— dijo Alice.

Las tres me sentaron en una silla y empezaron a jugar a la Barbie Bella "en el Spa" conmigo. Me pusieron todo tipo de mascarilla en la cara, me exfoliaron como mil veces. Después Esme me hizo varios masajes- lo que yo agradezco- tuve dos horas y medio de relajación, hasta que comenzó la verdadera tortura.

Esme salió de la habitación, Alice y Rosalie sonrieron de manera cómplice

—Bueno, Bella. Hoy tendrás tu pequeña clase de educación sexual— dijo Alice.

Mamá soltó una risita.

¡Oh, No!

(…)

Estaba completamente roja. Alice y Rosalie me habían enseñado TODO ¿Qué es el sexo? Me lo explicaron de todas las formas posibles ¿Cómo te sentirás cuando te penetren? Depende de cuan húmeda este ¿Cómo sentirme bien complacida cuando sea una vampira? Fácil…orales, 69 y "jueguitos temáticos"

Nunca en mi vida yo había estado tan roja, ni cuando tía Alice me encontró a mí y a Edward a punto de hacerlo.

Con una cara de traumada y una dosis reforzada de nervoclam, fue como me quede rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Un pequeño extra que hice para que la espera no fuera tan larga...estoy atravezando examenes y escribo otras historias (que dudo publicare) haci que...perdonenme por esta miseria. Hasta los momentos es uno de los caps que más me gusta...no se si sera por su pervercion o por otra cosa :P.

y ahora les tengo que dar varias noticias:

Ayer se discutio en la AN la nueva ley q va a regular el internet, quedaran eliminadas todas las redes sociales (Facebook, Twiter, Netlog, entre otras) ademas el MSN, Google Talk y Yahoo seran limitados y supervisados, eliminaran la plataforma BB y solo quedara Movilnet... Que tal ... Copia y pega, no permitas q esto pase.

Me entere hace algunos días de esto por el Face...si eres venezolana copia y pega, si tienes un familias/amigo que es chavista...dile de mi parte que es una ignorante foca. Y que Chavez es un drogadicto bipolar (no lo digo por decir... enserio: Chavez es un drogadicto bipolar)

Y otra cosa...tengo blog n///n, tengo pensado copiar algunas de mis ideas/historias es el haci que si les intereza les dejo la direccion:

**_http : / /jaleeh . blogs pot . com / _**** cabe** de mas decir que todo tiene que estar pegado.

Y una idea nueva, quiero saber si les gusta:

"Edward Cullen, es el modelo y actor más codiciado de Hollywood, junto con su hermana Rosalie Cullen. Un problema? LOS DOS NECESITAN PAREJAS O SU VIDA PERFECTA QUEDARA FICHADA POR LOS TABLOIDES. La solucion? Alice Brandon y sus amigos/asistentes: los hermanos Swan. "

Es mas o menos un resumen de mi idea, no tengo ni titulo ni primer cap, lo comenzare cuando termine este fic.

sin mas nada que decir

Besos, gracias por los rr, los favoritos y las alertas xD


	18. la boda

**Declaimer:** Ya lo sabéis, es claro que mi mentecilla no es lo suficientemente capacitada como para escribir una saga como Crepúsculo, le pertenece a SM. Más este fic es requeté recontra mío.

**Notita:** Gomen, scusi, perdón, sorry, Excusez-moi, Entschuldigen Sie, perdoe-me, perdoneu-me; por la GRAN demorara de 3 meses, casi 4 meses T_T es que entre las clases, los viajes de los fines de semana, que no me devolvieran mi libro de Amanecer (¬_¬) y no tener ideas el tiempo se me paso volando.

**Bella P.O.V**

Hoy me caso, hoy me caso me decía yo mentalmente. La dosis duplicada de medicamentos que tome anoche me sirvió para no tener pesadillas y para no despertarme cinco veces en la noche y vomitar.

Alice se encargo de lavarme, secarme y enrollarme el cabello. Mi madre se encargo de traerme cremas especiales para "humectar mi piel al último minuto" y Esme se trajo la comida- con todo el "dinqui dinqui" de las otras dos no había podido comer-

Traía puesta una camisa de color negro y unos vaqueros, mi cabello estaba enredado entre miles de rollos para que no se desenrollara

Marque de nuevo el número de Alice en mi celular. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos…al sexto tono fue que mi tía contesto

— _¿sí? _—pregunto

—Alice…mi vestido. La hora. Arreglarme. Invitados. Edward. Boda. Preocupación—le dije, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular bien las palabras.

—_Tranquila, Bella. Ya tengo tu vestido, ya Rosalie, Esme y yo hicimos te arreglamos a la mitad, por lo menos a la materia prima. Los invitados llegaran dentro de dos horas y Esme y Carlisle se encargaran de ellos. A Edward lo están "entreteniendo" .Y de la preocupación de la boda se encargaran las pastillas del nervoclam que te deje en la mesa de noche. Llego en veinte minutos máximo, inhala exhala y después llamas a Rosalie _—dicho esto colgó.

Me senté en unos de los bordes de la cama. Empecé a contar para relajarme, uno, dos, tres…un millón cuatrocientos cincuenta y cinco mil ochocientos treinta y nueve.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a Alice, atrás de ella estaba mi mamá.

Alice tenía en la mano mi vestido, muy al siglo XVII, según Esme. En menos de lo que podía darme cuenta Alice y Rosalie ya me habían vestido y me estaban empezando a maquillar.

No sé en qué momento, salí de la habitación, escuche a Alice decir: "llevamos medio minuto de retraso" y maldije en mis adentros, se suponía que Alice era la que estaría calmada y yo la histérica.

En la sala, Emmet me recibió y me dio un abrazo "estas hermosa, mi niña" me dijo, yo me sonroje un poco.

El me ofreció su brazo, para comenzar. Rosalie y Alice ya se encontraban en el piso inferior, mientras yo controlaba mis nervios.

―No me dejes caer, papá― le susurre.

―Eso nunca, Bells― dijo, sonriendo.

La marcha nupcial se escucho en el piso de abajo, mientras yo bajaba las escaleras de caracol, la música que tocaba mi madre superaba la de un pianista profesional, pero, de todas formas, no era tan buena tocando el piano como Edward, nadie podía tocar el piano como Edward.

Cuando llegue a la planta inferior, mi vista se centro en los invitados, la mayoría, volturie, después, la familia de Denali, mis amigos del instituto, y en su minoría, algunas personas de la tribu de La Push, pude diferenciar a tres hombres jóvenes, un adolescente, tres personas de edad mayor y una chica al lado de un chico musculoso y de pelo corto, que sonría fugazmente, reconocí al portador de la sonrisa como Jacob Black, había crecido en los últimos meses, se notaba que ya se había convertido en un hombre lobo. La chica al lado de Jacob, era la misma que me veía de manera amenazante la última vez que fui a la Push, ella tenía un estomago algo notable, aun con su vestido, pero…tenia los brazos y el cuello flacos, así que…ella… ¿está embarazada?

Negué interiormente y seguí caminando lentamente, Edward sonreía, se veía más humano que nunca, con esa mezcla de emociones que solo los humanos podemos tener, el rostro de Edward se veía relajado y para nada como el mármol, en mi mente se recreo la imagen ficticia de un Edward humano con ojos verdes esmeralda. Me coloque al lado de Edward, mi padre también era mi padrino y Alice era la madrina.

El señor Webber dio la ceremonia, cambiamos una última sola cosa, en vez de ser "hasta que la muerte nos separe" fue "Hasta cuanto vivamos". Los votos fueron los tradicionales, nada del otro mundo, solo nos mostramos nuestra devoción con palabras.

Tan pronto como término la ceremonia comenzó nuestra pequeña fiesta de celebración, Alice me informo que Jacob había invitado a tres los tres chicos a la boda, y al adolescente, a Billy y a la madre de su prometida, Leah Clearwater, me dio miedo preguntar como los identifico.

Edward y yo estábamos sentados y abrazados en nuestra mesa, todo era tan perfecto. La mano algo nerviosa de Mike Newton me toco el hombro, yo me volví y le sonreí.

―Hola, Mike― salude.

―Bella―dijo él sonriente― Cullen- dijo "saludando" a mi esposo, con un tono algo amenazador

―Newton― pronuncio Edward sencillamente y asintió.

―Linda boda― dijo él después de un rato, la palabra "boda" la dijo con asco total.

―Alice fue la decoradora― dije yo a modo de explicación.

―Eh, Bella ¿Quisieras bailar conmigo?― pregunto Mike, algo nervioso, yo mire A Edward y él asintió.

―Está bien― respondí y suspire.

Mike me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista de baile, me agarro por la cintura y comenzó a menearnos de manera torpe y poco agraciada

Yo estaba al punto de la histeria y de la risa, por primera vez conseguí a alguien que baila peor que yo. La manaza de Jacob me despego de Mike, él le hizo una señal de despedida a mi anterior acompañante, por lo menos Jacob no me pisaba el pie cada cinco segundos.

―Gracias― le dije.

―De nada, ese tipo no me inspira confianza, quiero matarlo―susurro Jacob.

Lo mire con una ceja alzada

―Miro a MI Leah con asco y deseo, si bien el asco es porque ella está embarazada debería jo…―se detuvo de golpe, desvió la mirada en dirección a donde estaba su pareja y sonrió

― ¿Cuántos meses tiene?―pregunte algo emocionada

―Siete, en siete semanas Leah dará a luz a la pequeña Emma Black― dijo Jacob con una sonrisa.

―Vaya, ustedes sí que van rápido― comente

Jacob se encogió los hombros

―Prácticamente la conozco desde que era un bebé, si bien la relación tiene un año, nos conocemos lo suficiente como para tener a nuestra pequeña. Te invitaría a la boda, pero Lee, me cortara la yugular si lo hago― dijo soltando una risotada― mejor te dejo para que bailes con tu esposo, no quiero que él me asesine― dicho esto Jacob se separo de mi y se fue a acompañar a su prometida.

Dicho como tan hecho llego mi esposo y comenzó a bailar conmigo. Me acerco a él, tomándome de manera protectora por la cintura.

―Hoy esta maravillosa, señora Cullen―susurro en mi oído.

Sonreí intuitivamente cuando me dijo "señora Cullen"

―Gracias― murmure yo.

Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas por los comentarios de Edward. Me sentía completamente feliz junto a él. Por el rabillo del ojos vi a Heidi y Aarón estaban bailando, las lentillas color marrón les sentaban de maravilla, ocultando sus ojos de color carmesí de los humanos aquí presentes, al igual que los otros miembro de la guardia. Alec (con el cual me llevaba bastante bien) estaba sentado y con los ojos cerrados, parecía que estaba dormido.

No fue hasta que Alice me arrastro hacía una habitación que me di verdadera cuenta que ya casi perdíamos el tiempo. Rápidamente cambie mi vestido blanco por unos vaqueros y una polera de mangas cortar color azul marino. Mi tía me dio una cazadora antes de (prácticamente) empujarme afuera de la habitación.

Edward ya estaba vestido, con unos vaqueros y una camisa negra, que resaltaban su perfecta piel color perla. Me quede un rato embelesada mientras los veía. Era perfecto, tenía un esposo que, dentro de mi definición, era completamente perfecto.

Me tomó de la mano y su dedo pulgar rosó mi anillo, este gesto hizo que los dos sonriéramos inconscientemente.

Camino a la salida, la mano de alguien me tomó por el hombro. Me volví y vi a mi tío Aarón sonreír, al igual que Heidi. Las lentillas se habían rendido ante la ponzoña y sus ojos eran carmesí, otra vez.

Él me abrazo fuertemente, mientras Heidi me enviaba una sonrisa de felicitación.

―Felicitaciones, sobrina. Espero que dentro de poco, tus ojos sean color rojo. Tus padres…biológicos, estarían felices en este momento―me dijo.

Lo abracé más fuerte. Rompimos el abrazo y después recibí las felicitaciones de Alec, Jane, Félix y Demetri. Jane y Demetri estaban agarrados de las manos ya que eran pareja.

Los chicos se fueron, tenían que atender asuntos importantes en Volterra, antes que nada me dijeron a Edward un mensaje de parte de Caius. Por su parte mi esposo fue felicitado por el clan Denali, sentí algo de pena por Tanya, ella era muy valiente al poder felicitar a Edward sobre nuestro compromiso.

Los últimos en felicitarnos fueron nuestra familia. Rosalie me abrazo fuertemente, y le dijo a Edward que me cuidara, mi esposo solo asintió.

Salimos del lugar, un taxi nos estaba esperando al momento de salir. Emmett ayudo a colocar las maletas en el maletero del taxi (N/A: Maleta del maletero xD).

Edward y yo nos subimos al taxi, mi esposo le dio al conductor las indicaciones en un susurro. El automóvil comenzó a moverse, dirigí mi mirada a la ventana.

Las personas importantes en la vida de Edward y en la mía, nos despedían. Rosalie llorando sin lágrimas y mi padre abrazándola. Billy Black despedirse de mí, mientras dedicaba una mirada de rabia a los Cullen. Jacob despidiéndose enérgicamente con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía la mano de su prometida.

Vi al clan Denali sonriendo y despidiéndose de nosotros, a Carmen y Eleazar muy entusiasmados mientras se despedían.

―Rumbo a la luna de miel―susurre bajito, a sabiendas de que Edward me estaba escuchando.

Aunque no supiera donde me llevaría Edward, los nervios de lo que iba a suceder me estuvieran consumiendo. De no ser porque ahora sabía, que el mundo podría saber que yo era suya, y él era mío.

**Nota de la loca irresponsable:**

**Gaby:** ya pedí perdón, realmente lo ciento no caí en cuenta del tiempo. Gracias a mi prima por motivarme a escribir la historia (si no me lo recuerdas en estos momentos el archivo estaría perdido).

_Conciencia:_ Ya pediste perdón y te explicaste. Ahora escribe el capitulo 19 y agradece a las lectoras por leer esta cosa con millones de errores ortográficos y que es más monótona que tu vida

**Gaby:** no me quieras tanto ¬_¬

_Conciencia:_ EMPIEZA Y DILES QUE LAMENTAS LOS ERRORES.

**Gaby:** La fastidiosa de mi conciencia que se llama…Katherine Daira, ya les dijo, perdón por lo errores, tal vez llegue a corregirlos, no prometo nada.

_Conciencia_: Bueno eso ya es algo, por lo menos es algo ¿Y por qué Katherine Daira?

**Gaby:** Katherine: la de casta pura, Daira: Sabiduría :P

_Conciencia: _Gracias…ahora di lo último que querías decir.

**Gaby: **muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la espera y por leerme. Quería decirles que posiblemente hare un Jacob/Leah, que será variante de esta historia. Y que dentro de poco es el lemmon, por lo que quiero que me den otra una semana y media, o dos semanas. Ya que soy un asco fatal con los lemmons, y que busquen en la categoría M "Ya en la luna de miel" que será el lemmon de esta historia. Y por cierto…no pongo a Tanya de mala porque yo adoro a Tanya, no la odio ni consigo odiarla. Espero que les guste Eclipse y a las que leyeron "La segunda vida de Bree Tanner" les pregunto si se dieron cuenta que Diego era latino…o bien pudo ser español…pero para mí él es latino 3

Un beso y espero verlas luego

Kiss of blood


	19. IMPORTANTE DE LEER

**¡Hola!**

**Les quería decir que ya publique la historia "En la luna de Miel" que es el lemmon de esta historia.**

**Si les gusta, coméntenla, sino igualmente coméntenla, se acepta la critica =)**

**Les explico que hago esto ya que hay personas que no leen el rated M, así que para aquellas/os, solo les digo que ya tuvieron su luna de miel…que no se describir bien…jeje.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Declaimer: todo menos historia pertenece a Meyer. Lo demás, me pertenece a mí. Se prohíbe el plagio de esta porquería (¿No sabes qué es plagio? Psss…busca el concepto en la Wiki, me da fastidio decírtelo).**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Desperté con la ayuda de os rayos solares que se filtraban por la ventana de _nuestra_ habitación. Debo admitir que el calor en esta isla tropical me estaba volviendo loca. Tanto tiempo en Forks y en Alaska me tenía acostumbrada al frío y la humedad de cada día, a la niebla y a la protección de las densas nubes, cargadas de agua.

Las frías yemas de los dedos de mi esposo me recorrían lentamente la espalda. No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

Levanta lentamente mi parpado derecho, para poder ver a mi Dios griego personal.

Edward me miro directamente, con esa mirada dorada tan característica de él y los demás miembros de mi familia. Él se sonrío, se sentó en la cama, dejándome deleitarme con su torso desnudo, y suspiro con pesadez.

―Al menos no te mate―susurro con la voz aterciopelada algo nerviosa―Aunque las hematomas me parecen demasiadas.―dijo volviendo su vista hacia mí.

Parpadee un par de veces ¿Hematomas? Dirigí mi vista a mi vientre. Ahí un poco a la izquierda se encontraba una "mancha" de color purpura con algunas rayas azules desiguales. Seguí buscando más de los condenados hematomas. Hombros, piernas, la zona pélvica y mi vientre. Todos esos lugares con uno, o algunos, hematomas dibujados por el choque del cuerpo de mi esposo y el mío la noche anterior.

Sentí una delicada pluma caer en mi hombro. Agarré la pluma y la di vueltas, dudosa. Seguidamente llevé mis manos a la cabeza y empecé a buscar plumas en mi cabello por las "capas" de este. Un mar de plumas se estaba mezclado con mi cabello, enredándolo. Suspiré frustrada. Edward me miró con algo de vergüenza. En seguida entendí a que se debía esa mirada.

Me parecía algo ridículo que Edward tuviera vergüenza por ser la causa de mis hematomas, ya que él y yo sabíamos que esto iba a pasar.

Lo mire con una mirada algo frustrada, después él se rio ¿Me pregunto que le estará pasando ahora?

―No estoy así por los hematomas. Sino porque rompí algunas almohada mientras lo hacíamos―me respondió como si al fin lograra leer mi mente.

Me sonroje un poquito y tomé un mechón de mi cabello y comencé a enroscarlo con los dedos.

―Tardaré una eternidad en sacarme todas estas plumas.

―No te preocupes. Yo te ayudo.

El sonido de mi estomago sonar interrumpió el momento, cualquier humano no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero yo estaba con un vampiro, y él se podía dar cuenta hasta de los latidos de mi corazón bombeando.

Edward sonrío y yo me volví a sonrojar. Me estoy sobrepasando con tanto sonrojo a cada rato, pero no puedo hacer nada, es decir ¡Soy Bella! me sonrojo con esta facilidad todo el tiempo.

― ¿Tiene hambre, señora Cullen? No se preocupe, su amado esposo le hará su desayuno _**(N/A: Amado, precioso, idolatrado, envidiado, codiciado. TE AMO EDWARD ups, jeje. Gomen nasai)**_

Edward se vistió, aunque siguió con su torso desnudo, para mi deleite.

Yo me paré lentamente de la cama y me coloqué un vestido ligero, para el aire de esta isla. Me senté en la sillita del tocador y comencé a sacar las plumas de mi cabello lentamente. Agarré un cepillo y me peine delicadamente, me acorde cuando mi madre me peinaba…se sentía tan bien. Uno de los placeres de la vida: ser peinado por alguien más.

Al fin terminé de peinarme y deshacerme de las plumas. Me dirigí a baño, realicé mis "necesidades humanas" y después bajé al primer piso de esta mansión, donde se encontraba Edward con un plato de huevos revueltos y al lado dos tostadas y dos laminillas de queso paisa.

Me senté en la mesa y apenas mi boca tocó una de las tostadas mi esposo puso un vaso con zumo de naranja como contenido.

Mientras yo comía él decidió encender el televisor, supe que no estaba viendo la televisión ya que la programación se trataba de un anime, donde aparecía un chico con orejas de gato y una chica con apariencia punk y cabello roja _**(N/A: Esta serie si existe, se llama Shugo Chara y la amo *-* el chico con orejas de gato en MI nuevo esposo: Ikuto Tsukiyomi (L))**_

Me supuse que él me estaba observando comer. Unos pequeños toques se escucharon en la puerta, Edward fue hacía allá y abrió los ojos.

Por la puerta entraron un hombre y una mujer, Edward dialogó con ellos unas palabras en portugués.

La mujer pasó a mi lado y sus ojos se abrieron, mostrando sorpresa y angustia. El hombre le dio unos pequeños toques en el hombro, ella pareció salir de un estado de shock. Hizo una señal de disculpa y después se siguió al hombre yo según yo, es su pareja. La mujer murmuro unas palabras, que hicieron que Edward frunciera el seño.

Mi esposo me abrazó los hombros algo fuerte…suspiro y me dio un beso en la coronilla.

―Termina de comer, Bella. Después conoceremos la isla―me dijo mi esposo.

Edward se separo de mí y les señalo a las dos personas nuestra habitación con el dedo. Ellos asintieron y después entraron en ella, escuche un leve suspiro, como un quejido

Edward rodó los ojos y luego suspiro.

―Se está preguntando que hicimos para que las plumas estuvieran así. Seguramente preguntara…ella sospecha de lo que soy―me informo Edward con voz derrotada.

― ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

―Espero que Aro no quiera leer mi mente en largo tiempo, sí se entera de que la tribu a la que ellos pertenecen sabe de nosotros, y están seguros de nuestra existencia. Los mataran, no darán segundas oportunidades como hicieron contigo, Bella. Tú eres especial, tu conversión era inevitable, y eres familia de un miembro de la guardia.

―Pero…pero ¿Y Vanessa y Sherry?

―Vanessa fue atacada por nosotros, y si la matan tendrán que matar a Sherry y Nahuel. Nahuel tarde o temprano convertirá a Sherry. Y Vanessa será vigilada, hasta que muera. ―me dijo como si nada.

Me moleste un poco con Edward, ellas eran mis amigas, mi primera familia. Él debía de tener un poco más de tacto ¿No? Inhale y exhale lentamente, para evitar gritarle a mi esposo. No tenía motivos para enfadarme, después de todo.

Se escucho un golpe y la mujer que antes miro a Edward de manera amenazante apareció. Parecía una gallina con las plumas adornando su cuerpo menudo. Su pareja la tomó del hombro y le quito cuidadosamente una pluma de cabello, para luego botarla en una gran bolsa negra. El hombre sonrío de manera burlona, y la mujer le sacó la lengua de manera infantil, luego vio "disimuladamente" en dirección de Edward y mía, para suspirar con algo de alivio.

El aire de repente pareció algo tensó, y los dos visitantes volvieron a la habitación que yo compartía con mi esposo.

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA LOCA IRRESPONSABLE:**_

**Gabriela: **Hello, como están mis adoradas lectoras que me dejan review y me agregan como favorito, tanto en historia como en autor T.T eso es lo importante, saber que te leen. Lo demás sube el ego *-*

_Katherine (conciencia de Gaby): _La niña se taardo tanto porque estaba teniendo una crisis hormonal…y no tenía inspiración

_Diego (esposo de Katherine): _si…aunque empezaste nuevas historias que NO son de Twilight ¬¬ ¿Quién te entiende Gaby?

**Gabriela: **Ni yo misma…ahora regresen a Gabriela-Landia y déjenme escribir.

_Katherine: _Ok…Chao lectoras.

_Diego: _Jodete, enana. Te hago caso solo por Kate. Pss… adiós.

**Gabriela: **Este es un "Hasta Luego" ya falta poco para que todo termine, de manera realmente rápida. Un beso

Todavia no actualizo la historia de Jake y Leah, porque me voy de viaje y tengo que seguir con otros trbajos...además que en esa historia me trabe...mi imaginación no quizó regresar ¬¬


	21. Chapter 21

**Declaimer: ya se lo saben de memoria. Solo la historia es mía. Lo demás de Meyer **

* * *

**Narradora P.O.V**

Silencio en la mansión de la familia de vampiros (había tres humanas y un hibrido de vampiro también presentes).

La humana de piel muy parida se encontraba en un sillón, siendo rodeada por un vampiro de cabello cobrizo, los dos veían (aunque pensaban en otra cosa) un The History Channel tranquilamente. Una de las manos del vampiro se posó en el abultado vientre de la joven de no más de dieciocho años, que era su esposo (una edad muy joven para casarse, diríase que demasiado). El bulto mostraba la aparente formación de un feto de ocho meses, aunque en realidad llevaba apenas un cuarto de tiempo de esa cantidad. El hibrido de vampiro hablaba con voz susurrante al doctor Carlisle Cullen, para explicarle alternativas de cómo la madre de la futura criatura podría sobrevivir. Hasta los momentos la madre mostraba un gran estado de salud, ya que la habían alimentado entre comida solida, liquido y sangre humana, de donantes, por lo que ninguna persona perdió su mortalidad para que la vida de Isabella Cullen y su pequeño/a feto hibrido/a.

Sherry, la compañera el hibrido Nahuel, preparaba algo en la cocina, para ella y para su amiga Vanessa, aunque también algo para Bella, que comía como por tres personas. La puerta de la casa se abrió, por la puerta pasaron los gemelos: Jane y Alec, la primera tenía el seño fruncido, ya que desde que al castillo Volturie llegó la noticia de que Isabella estaba embarazada, ella y su hermano fueron los desgraciados que tuvieron que viajar a U.S.A, desgraciada ella que fue separada de su pareja por dos meses y se sentía casi morir (por más cartas o llamadas que realizaran), su hermano estaba más entretenido en la mansión Cullen que su aposento en Italia. Ellos no fueron tan modestos como todos los Cullen (menos Rosalie) que no arrugaban la nariz por el putrefacto aroma de la comida humana que estaba siendo cocinada. Pollo, el olor de la carne que ya debería estar en descomposición siendo cocinada les daba algo de asco, era como tomar la sangre de un viejito de noventa y siete años que acababa de morir hace doce horas.

Alec miró el abultado vientre de Isabella, se preguntaba el por qué del sacrificio de esa humana solo por procrear, si bien esa era una forma en la que los mortales podían vivir para siempre (N/A: difícil de explicar. Arigato, Dibu-sama por explicarme eso), cuando ella fuera convertida no tendría motivos de hacerlo ¿Amor, tal vez? Tal vez, la mente humana era rara de entender, quizás esa devoción que les infundían los jefes Volturie a los demás de la guardia se acercaba al amor de una madre a un hijo. Se acercaba, pero no era igual.

Isabella sentía cierto dolor en el vientre, su pequeño Edward estaba a punto de nacer, esa pequeña criatura que crecía en su vientre, y que ella esperaba que fuera una copia de su marido, como la mayoría de las mujeres quieren por alguna razón que las feministas no entienden. Ese ser que crecía en su vientre la llenaba de satisfacción. Quizás por la forma en la que fue criada, quizás porque ella tenía oculto ese sentido de maternidad en sus venas.

Tres patadas fueron dadas en el interior de su vientre, creándole nuevas hematomas, seguramente. Sabía que Edward también había presentido esas cuatro patadas, solo que de manera más suave, algo que ella pensaba que era injusto, en parte, Edward no sentía nada por la coraza de piedra que era su piel. Sherry apareció con un plato de comida en las manos. Huevos revueltos, eran buenos para disminuir el vomito y eran el antojo favorito de Bella. Vanessa por otra parte le daba una taza de metal con sangre como contenido.

Bella se apoyo de su marido para poder sentarse en el sillón, Edward tomó el plato y empezó a alimentar a su esposa, como si ella fuera un bebé. La joven solo tuvo oportunidad de tomarse la taza repleta de sangre.

La vida de los Cullen se había vuelto un poco monótona, tenían que vigilar a la pequeña Bella a cada momento, y cierto aire de desespero se podía respirar. O en otras ocasiones la tensión, que parecía tan densa que podían cortarla. Tensión que normalmente irradiaban Jane y Rosalie, muchos se sorprenderían de la paciencia que tienen los habitantes de la mansión, para poder soportar a ese par de obstinadas que discutían a cada rato por cosas innecesarias.

* * *

Edward acercó el bisturí al vientre de Bella con cuidado, comenzó a pasar delicadamente el filo del objeto de metal contra la delicada piel de Isabella.

Después de un momento sacó a una pequeña niña de pelo bronce y ojos chocolates, pero cuando Edward se dio cuenta, en el vientre había otro bebé. Era un niño de ojos verdes y cabello de chocolate.

―Son dos―dijo con una sonrisa.

Edward abrazaba a sus dos hijos de manera protectora, hasta que Isabella pidió ver a sus dos niños.

Su esposo se los entregó, aunque estaba algo preocupado por la salud de su esposa, a su lado estaba Nahuel pidiéndole que la convirtiera.

Todos los demás miembros de la familia Cullen (y los Volturie) estaban afuera, por eso cuando a los dos pequeños bebés les dio la urgencia de nacer, Edward y Nahuel tuvieron que apurarse a realizar la cesárea.

―Ella será Rennesme y el será Anthony―susurró la chica, antes que el hibrido de vampiro se llevara a sus hijos y su esposo le inyectara su ponzoña.

Cuando Nahuel llevo a los dos híbridos al lavadero de la cocina, la puerta de la casa se abrió. A los pocos segundos se escucharon unos rasguños y después algo que Nahuel interpreto como "Alec qué te pasa, son híbridos su sangre no es tan dulce." Seguido de un rugido y un "Lo siento"

El vampiro de piel blanca y ojos rojos se acerco a la pequeña Rennesme, que lo miraba con expresión de curiosidad. Alec sonrió, como solo lo hacía con su hermana y le susurro a Rennesme:

―Serás una adolescente muy linda, Nessie.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

¿Que puedo decir? Estoy seca para esta historia, lo que hice, lo hice con una lentitud increibleeeeeeee. No hago promesas de capitulos más largos, aunque yo los quiciera. Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios, y por sus favoritos, sobretodo por sus favoritos.

Una gran felicitación a mi queridicima prima Arianna que esta cumpliendo años. Aplausos

Y muchas gracias a mi amiga/hija Cristina que me dio la idea de gemelos dispares xD*


	22. Fin

**Declaimer: Twilight no es mía, la historia sí.**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

Mi sangre dejo de ser algo tan vital y silencioso, a ser lava corriendo por mis venas, que no se derretían. ¿Así se sentía la muerte? ¿El infierno? Ninguna de las enfermedades que me habían dado anteriormente se comparaba con esto. La fiebre de treinta y cuatro grados ahora era una ridiculez. Una parte de mí se pregunto cuál sería la temperatura de mi cuerpo en este momento.

Las razones para no caer en la tentación de la muerte con este dolor, son pocas. Pero yo tengo dos razones. Mi familia. Mis dos niños, mi esposo. Mis padres biológicos. Ellos murieron, pensando en que yo debía seguir viva, sería algo inmaduro, egoísta e idiota perder la vida, en este momento, no luchar, para después tener la fuerza de abrir los ojos, y ver a mis seres queridos, abrazarlos, verlos felices o tristes.

Los latidos de mi corazón se pusieron al millón, para luego detenerse en un último intento, igual que como sucedió con las llamaradas de mi interior.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, la luz segadora hubiera fastidiado a mis inútiles ojos humanos, pero esta visión de cazador era diferente. La imagen celestial del rostro de Edward fue lo primero que vi. Seguido de las risas conjuntas de bellos gemelos.

* * *

Narradora P.O.V (N/A: aunque creo que no debería ponerlo….pero, bah, no importa, acá se utiliza la imaginación)

Ya habían pasados dos años desde el nacimiento de Rennesme y Anthony. Los dos gemelos aparentaban tener ya nueve años. Los dos se encontraban jugando en el «patio» de la mansión Cullen, siendo vigilados por el ex –guardia Volturie, Alec. El vampiro miraba con sus nuevos ojos color dorado a los dos gemelos jugar, sobre todo a la niña, aunque cuando algo en su mente le dijo que la estaba viendo por mucho tiempo volteó instintivamente el rostro a la derecha, y luego lo fijo en cualquier punto, fingiendo que admiraba el aire.

La pequeña Nessie fijó sus ojos chocolate en el vampiro italiano, en menos de un minuto se colocó a su lado, con algo de temor.

― ¿Qué sucede, pequeña?―preguntó Alec con la voz algo amablemente y varonil al mismo tiempo.

―Te tengo una pregunta.

― ¿Pregunta? Yo que creía que eras más sabia que yo, Nessie.

La semi-vampira no le hizo caso al comentario.

― Cuándo quieres mucho a alguien le das besos. ¿Verdad?

―Sí, por qué la pregunta.

Alec no pudo terminar porque la niña rozó sus labios por unos segundos, con los suyos. El vampiro miró a la niña con los ojos atónitos. Pero no le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que los padres de la niña habían llegado de una reunión con la tribu de La Push.

Anthony también entro corriendo a la casa. Para ver a Emma, la hija del matrimonio Black, con quien sentía una fuerte conexión.

Bella le dio una mirada a su familia. Todas las personas que quería estaban justas, felices. Tenía a su pasado, su presente y su futuro, reunidos en esa sala, no podía sentirse más feliz. Nessie estaba contándole algo a su padre mentalmente. Anthony los veía con algo de recelo, el poder de su hermana era mostrarle a las demás personas sus pensamientos con un simple toqué, el de Anthony era proyectar los pensamientos de ciertas personas y borrarlos, creando cierto estado de amnesia.

Bella se preocupo por ver a su esposo en un estado como de shock, si es que los vampiros pueden llegar a tenerlo. Después de verlo "volver a la vida" y susurrarle algo a Nessie, se posiciono a su lado, le dio dos besos a sus hijos y luego les hizo una señal para que jugaran con Emma, aunque esa señal fue más para Tony que para Nessie.

―Sera muy pronto, pero ya veo a Tony con Emma, y a Nessie con Alec―murmuró Bella, cuando su esposo la abraza por la espalda.

―Que ironía, casi matas a Alec cuando le nombro a Rennesme "Nessie", y ahora la llamas de esa manera incondicionalmente.

―Niégame que te gustaría que hubiera matado a Alec.

―No puedo negarlo, Bella. Me conoces muy bien.

―Eres un celoso, Edward.

―Creo que es un efecto que crean en mí, «los pequeños Cullen»¹.

* * *

Notas de la Autora:

¹: Edward se hace referencia al título del fic "La pequeña Cullen" pero como ahora los más pequeños son sus hijos él dice "los pequeños"

Bueno, este es el pequeño fin. Algo sencillo, informativo y vago. Como yo. Creo que es el final *lectoras: SIIII, AL FIN TERMINO* un sencillo final, pero quizás tenga segunda parte. Lo que quiero decir, es que. Bella ya tiene una vida feliz, ya sabe de su pasado, y se reunió con dos de sus amigas del orfanato, tienes dos hijos y un esposo maravilloso, y una nuera y un nuero maravillosos también (cuidado Nessie le quito el novio *saca una soga y un látigo de Sabrá-Dios-donde)

Esto va dedicado a todas las lectoras que me tuvieron paciencia, a las personas que conocí gracias a este fic, y a los que están estudiando en este momento, porque en una semana yo me uniré a ustedes T_T, pusieron falda en el liceo NO ME GUSTAN LAS FALDAS, DIRE, NO ME GUSTAN.

Ha, y también les digo que hoy se cumple un año desde que comencé este despelote.

Un beso.

Gaby

*Se acepta todo tipo de tomatazo, flor de primavera, rosa anime, flor de manga, ramo de flores de chocolate, pastel, regalo de cumpleaños atrasado enviado por MRW, sugerencias de cómo matar a mi exmejor amigo (larga historia, solo digo que no hubo peleas), criticas, críticas constructivas, que me hagan arrechar, todo se vale a este último momento.

La M.D.G (Mente De Gaby, no confundir con M.U.D) No se hace responsable de que la autora este tan feliz y tan apegada a su lado paterno y materno, que le diga cosas no favorables a personas del público que critiquen el fic a estas alturas diciendo "al fin se acabo esta %/$&$" y todas esas idioteces que comentan las personas que leen fics que no les gustan y como los propios &$$"$ lo comentan. Métanse en sus asuntos y no sean tan amargados como es (y muy dentro sigue siendo) la autora. La autora ya ha dicho que el fic es una porqueria*


End file.
